


Take Me Home

by irzzu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Ghost Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Idiots in Love, Klaus Hargreeves Being an Idiot, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves in a Skirt, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn, Soft Diego Hargreeves, Some Humor, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: Жизнь не была добра к Клаусу – вообще ни к кому из них, если уж на то пошло.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves & Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 2





	Take Me Home

Они дружили с самого детства – а что им, собственно, еще оставалось? Увлеченный попытками превзойти чужое лидерство и единственнонеповторимость Второй был мало заинтересован хоть в чем-то, кроме почти что библейского противостояния с Номером Один, Третья всегда крутилась неподалеку от Первого, замыкая тройку лидеров, а Седьмая в принципе большую часть времени была негласно, но оттого не менее явственно оторвана от коллектива. 

Шутка судьбы – их номера шли друг за другом, словно сама Вселенная незримо приложила руку к этому почти священному, откровенно не святому союзу. Несмотря на то, что Пятый всегда намеренно держался особняком, Четвертый крепко держался за него самого, найдя лице брата не просто друга, но и верного соратника в бесчисленных проделках и извечном желании насолить отцу. Они были птицами одного полета – лучшими друзьями, соучастниками преступления, товарищами по оружию – и почти с того самого момента, как познакомились, всегда были неразлучны.

Каким-то простым и естественным образом к их дуэту однажды примкнул и Шестой. 

Они собираются на чердаке уже в который раз – в этом скудно обустроенном и пропитанном пылью камерном театре, оставшемся от прежней жизни здания, всегда темно и тихо. Это короткая передышка, попытка спрятаться хоть ненадолго ото всех ступающих за ними по пятам неурядиц и рутины повседневной жизни – опостылевших тренировок, неопределенности будущего, страха за себя и друг за друга.

Старая керосиновая лампа негромко потрескивает, своим теплым светом скорее создавая настроение вечеру, нежели действительно разгоняя темноту – и он не помнит иных моментов, кроме этих украдкой вырванных и тщательно хранимых в памяти вечеров, когда бы ему действительно было так спокойно и вместе с тем – весело. В глубинах монструозно раскинувшегося на весь квартал особняка подобная атмосфера всегда была большой редкостью.

Он сидит, развалившись в глубоком потертом кресле – ножка треснула, кажется, еще в какой-то прошлой жизни, отчего при каждом неловком движении оно покачивается с жалобным скрипом. Этот предмет мебели далек от удобного и даже безопасного, но он бы ни за что не променял его на аристократическую вычурность любого другого в этой чертовой гротескной карикатуре на дом. Следующие два номера уже добрых двадцать минут меряются интеллектом на выцветшей шахматной доске, и, вероятно, Пятый неотвратимо терпит поражение – не то, чтобы Четвертый хоть немного разбирался в тонкостях игры, но глубоко залегшая меж темных бровей морщинка и прикушенная губа говорят в этот момент сами за себя.

– Шах, – Шестой выглядит абсолютно невозмутимо, но пляшущие в глубине его глаз огоньки выдают решительно все – или же это просто отблеск лампы, здесь сложно сказать наверняка.

Четвертый лениво потягивается всем телом, закидывая ноги на подлокотник, и кресло опасно накреняется, предупредительно поскрипывая, на что он привычно не обращает никакого внимания.

– Это на самом деле так же скучно, как выглядит? – он фыркает, поймав недовольный взгляд Пятерки и довольно скалится, – Ну что? У вас такие лица, словно вы неделю не срали, господа гроссмейстеры.

Шестой давится смешком и он успевает порадоваться, что способность брата не заключается в умении прожигать взглядом – хотя, если честно, даже в этом случае он был бы готов рискнуть.

– Было бы интереснее, если б у тебя мозгов хватало хоть что-то в этом понимать.

Четвертый маскирует смех за приступом кашля, пряча уже откровенно неприкрытую усмешку в кулаке.

– Единственное, что я понимаю, – он запрокидывает голову, мечтательно уставившись в потолок, и театрально взмахивает рукой, – так это то, что все бы отдал за возможность не просыпаться завтра утром здесь.

Повисает пауза – да, можно сколько угодно быть душой компании, пока не затрагиваешь одинаково больную для всех присутствующих тему. И не важно, кто именно облекает витающее в воздухе в слова, ведь при всех существующих разногласиях именно в этой мысли все они единодушны.

Пятый вдруг ударяет ладонями по коленям, и этот сухой звук прерывает затянувшееся молчание так резко, что все вздрагивают.

– Давайте сбежим? – голос, приглушенный на два тона, так и сочится заговорщицкими нотками, и это заставляет внутренне встрепенуться, а полусонную расслабленность – осыпаться вмиг.

В конце концов, Пятый никогда не говорит ничего просто так в отличие от него самого, и сейчас его слова звучат достаточно многообещающе.

– Да ну? – тянет Четвертый, и это не попытка поспорить, но... Они не первый день живут во всем этом, они все прекрасно понимают, а оттого – сколько бы каждый из них ни думал о чем-то подобном время от времени, они никогда не обсуждают это вслух и, тем более, всерьез.

– Ну да, – и, черт побери, в голосе Пятого слышится попытка передразнить или это рождественские колокольчики? – махнем куда-нибудь на юг, все втроем.

Тот возбужденно взмахивает рукой, и половина уже забытых фигур слетает с доски, рассыпаясь по полу с глухим стуком. Никто не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания.

– Было бы здорово, – Шестой кивает не то в ответ на горячую тираду, не то своим собственным мыслям и подтягивает ноги к груди, устраивая подбородок на острой коленке.

– И каким образом? – собственный голос звучит будто из-под толщи воды, и, кажется, эти двое успели заразить его своим занудством – иначе как объяснить самому себе эту внезапную и в принципе несвойственную ему дотошность.

Пятый страдальчески возводит очи горе и тяжело вздыхает, словно старик, проживший долгую и не самую счастливую жизнь.

– Раскинь хотя бы костным мозгом, в конце-то концов! – и, не давая возможности вставить хоть слово, продолжает, – Какая у меня способность? Ну? То-то и оно.

– Но как ты...

– Слушай, у меня есть идея. Я уже некоторое время хочу попробовать...кое-что, – он запинается, неопределенно взмахивая рукой, – Думаю, это может сработать.

– О.

Вечер принимает интересный оборот.

Когда через несколько часов они гасят лампу и, крадучись в ночной тишине, расходятся по комнатам, он чувствует такой прилив воодушевления, что едва не отрывается от земли с каждым шагом. Они вместе выступают втроем против существующих правил, буквально против всего мира – и от осознания этого дышать вдруг становится очень легко, а внутри теплом и светом расползается что-то, отдаленно похожее на надежду. Быть может, все получится. Быть может, у них в самом деле будет хорошая жизнь – насколько это вообще возможно – подальше отсюда, подальше от всего.

Три дня спустя Пятый действительно сбегает.

_Но один._

Они с Шестым не обсуждали этого напрямую – но всю первую неделю то и дело перехватывали взгляды друг друга, прекрасно говорящие без слов.

Ведь даже если бы он захотел облечь это в слова хотя бы для самого себя – все равно не смог бы. С того самого дня какое-то безымянное чувство опустилось в него, как камень в реку, и избавиться от него уже не получалось. Правильных слов в этой ситуации попросту не существовало. В конечном итоге, лучше было не ковыряться в еще свежей ране – и в поредевших на треть рядах братской привязанности жизненно необходимо было стараться не пить хотя бы кровь друг друга.

Это не мешало ему помнить, что у Пятого глаза были более голубые, чем те, что нарисовал художник.

Иногда по ночам он натягивал на голову все одеяла, какие только мог найти, и плакал так, словно его сердце разрывалось в тишине детской спальни. Он знал, что не одинок в этом: внутри огромного особняка, напоминающего больше музей или склеп, чем что-то, что хоть приблизительно можно было бы назвать домом, у каждого из них бывали такие ночи, когда прошлое вываливалось наружу, как болезненные камни в оползне безмолвного крика. 

В глубине души – где-то очень, очень глубоко – он просто надеялся, что Пятый действительно просто ушел куда-то еще и никогда не вернется, потому что… ну почему тот, кто сбежал, обычно хочет вернуться? Возможность наконец выбраться из этого затхлого старого дома казалась для него целым миром добра – и он бесконечно завидовал, но не мог по-настоящему злиться на того, кому это все-таки удалось.

Время идет своим чередом, движется неостановимо, не давая шанса на передышку – и пусть некоторые раны ему залечить не под силу, рваные их края постепенно начинают стягиваться. Это не делает все произошедшее менее болезненным, но постепенно притупляет чувство потери – он просто смиряется с фактом, что все изменилось.

Спустя месяц он сдается, самолично попросив Шестого научить его играть в эти чертовы шахматы – эмпатии в нем всегда было болезненно слишком – но стоит ли говорить, что процесс игры не приносит ему решительно никакого удовольствия. И даже когда брат откровенно поддается в стремлении хоть как-то разнообразить динамику из десяти матов подряд – это лишь убеждает Четвертого в мысли, что лучшим ходом с его стороны в любой партии навсегда останется цугцванг.

Меняется, впрочем, не только это: Грейс вдруг идет наперекор старшему Харгривзу, при этом полностью оправдывая свое имя,¹ когда решает подарить им нечто по-настоящему важное – и гораздо большее в сравнении со всем, что им дозволялось иметь до сих пор. На самом деле – единственное, что по-настоящему принадлежит каждому из них. И сколько бы отец ни противился наличию имен, из мелочного низостного принципа по-прежнему называя каждого строго по номерам – фундамент его авторитета с того дня начинает все более явно идти трещинами.

Каким образом в их компанию однажды затесался Второй, остается впечатляющей загадкой. Возможно, в какой-то момент он действительно устает от примитивности соперничества с Номером Один – или понимает наконец, что хоть усрись, а с постамента первенства того и ломом не опрокинешь. Не то, чтобы он совсем перестал пытаться прыгнуть выше собственной головы, упахиваясь на тренировках и стараясь стать лучшей версией себя самого, но выслуживаться перед отцом прекратил почти принципиально, с каждым днем незаметно все дальше отходя от нужды в его одобрении.

Так или иначе, порог пятнадцатилетия они перешагивают, продолжая сражаться против отца всеми возможными способами. В арсенале Диего – периодические, все более редкие – стычки с Лютером, его отказы подчиняться приказам, его яростные заикающиеся споры со старым бездушным козлом. Бен с головой уходит в книги, по большей части сохраняя подчеркнутый нейтралитет к большинству возникающих конфликтов, при этом искренне стараясь оказывать братьям и сестрам столько безмолвной поддержки, сколько может. Клаус же предпочитает пойти в другую сторону, в основном бросая красочные взгляды, полные равнодушного скептицизма, на все происходящее. 

Их снова трое; они, пусть и негласно, но становятся командой – и лишь в редких случаях у Клауса бывает что-то, что он не мог бы разделить с ними обоими одновременно. Мелочи – их собственное дурацкое особенное рукопожатие со Вторым, на которое Бен лишь закатывает глаза, когда уверен, что этого никто не видит, или мятая пачка ментоловых сигарет, сныканная под подоконником чердака, о которой знают Шестой и, что забавно, Эллисон – но не Диего.

И он абсолютно неиронично не хочет даже задумываться, почему это так.

Не то чтобы он не знал, что в каких-то моментах Диего молча осуждает его – тот каждый раз делал эту очаровательную скептическую штуку со своим лицом, когда его губы сжимались неровной линией, а глаза слегка щурились. Клаус будто в эти моменты всегда слышит, как он скептически выдыхает «серьезно?», даже если тот вообще ничего не говорит в этот момент. 

Совершенно другой вопрос – почему вдруг это имеет значение.

При первом взгляде на Диего можно сказать много неприятного: он заносчив, честолюбив до зубовного скрежета и до сих пор слишком старается перебить клеймо вторинственного и повторимого. Однако Клаус всегда был достаточно внимательным, чтобы разглядеть истинный характер брата, представляющий собой очень эмоционально трогательное, но нелепое кочевое эго, которое без устали пропускает сквозь себя все происходящее. Чего только стоит его привязанность к Грейс – гораздо более глубокая, чем у любого из них, гораздо более настоящая, чем она сама. Клаус видит, что за этим кроется: для Диего, изо всех сил старающегося казаться высеченным из камня и грубой силы, прославление фигуры матери – единственный способ, которым он знает, как любить. И это именно то, что заставляет какое-то парадоксальное щемящее чувство, спаянное из жалости и восхищения, шевелиться в его груди каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Второго. 

В его комнате царит редкостный бардак, давно перешагнувший тонкую грань между творческим беспорядком и хаотичной нагроможденностью вещей. Клаус никогда по-настоящему не верил во всю эту уборку – сама мысль заставляет кисло поморщиться – и если бы не Грейс, помещение уже давно рисковало бы превратиться в филиал городской свалки. 

Впрочем, никто не обращает на это ни малейшего внимания – чудом закравшееся в плотный распорядок дня свободное время слишком ценно уже само по себе, вне зависимости от окружающих декораций. 

– Мне скууучно, – страдальчески тянет он, свешиваясь вниз головой с края кровати.

– Quelle surprise,² – меланхолично отзывается примостившийся в окружении разбросанных по полу вещей Бен, переворачивая страницу. – Как обычно? 

Преисполненный возмущения, Клаус всплескивает руками так сильно, что рискует свалиться с кровати.

– Бенни, тебе не занимать проницательности, – он беззлобно хмыкает и скалится. – Ну просто Séance-два-ноль, может, махнемся местами?

– Извини, я пас, – Бен вздыхает, нехотя отрывая глаза от печатных строчек, и поворачивается в его сторону. – У меня нет абсолютно никакого интереса к паранормальщине.

– У меня тоже, – фыркает Клаус, потягиваясь. – Что ты читаешь?

– Тебе действительно интересно, или это вопрос ради вопроса?

– И то и другое? 

– Ладно, – он зажимает страницу пальцем, прикрывая книгу и демонстрируя Клаусу обложку, – это «Повесть о двух городах» Диккенса. 

– Звучит не слишком многообещающе, – _звучит как квинтэссенция всего самого скучного, что только можно себе вообразить_ , и Клаус предпринимает новую попытку достучаться до брата, – Ты не устал тухнуть над книгами?

– Нет, – ровно говорит он.

– Да ладно тебе! – Клаус переворачивается на живот и наклоняется ближе, глаза его лукаво щурятся, а голос приобретает откровенно заговорщицкие интонации, – Не хочешь, ну я не знаю… пользуясь случаем, поискать что-то поинтереснее в личной библиотеке отца? Устроить, небольшую диверсию?

– Как-то даже больше, чем нет, – Бен вздыхает и откидывает голову назад, закатывая глаза, что явно подразумевается в его словах – в такие моменты он всегда приобретает вид многострадального родителя даже в свои шестнадцать лет.

Четвертый оскорбленно фыркает, с грациозным, но в то же время драматическим видом скатываясь с кровати. Он едва не падает, запутавшись в собственных конечностях, умудряясь притом не потерять ни капли внешнего достоинства.

– Извини, я ошибся братом.

Что ж, если Шестой хочет продолжать быть таким чертовым моралистом – быть может, некий другой четный брат будет посговорчивее в этом отношении?

Второй сидит в противоположном углу комнаты, и либо действительно не замечает ничего вокруг, включая их с Беном ленивую перепалку и самого Клауса, подошедшего почти вплотную, глубоко погруженный в собственные мысли, либо старательно делает вид. Он крепко сжимает карандаш, уткнувшись в нечто, что подозрительно похоже на конспект по математике. Клаус морщится и неприязненно передергивает плечами от одной мысли об этом. 

– Ты тоже сможешь в этом разбираться, – он даже не поднимает глаз, ухмыляясь уголком рта, – если будешь повнимательнее. 

_И это спич от Диего, который вчера заснул на уроке истории!_

Клаус плюхается рядом, ощутимо задевая брата плечом, отчего тот едва не заваливается на бок. Он ворчит, и по-прежнему даже не глядя, легко отпихивает его назад – зажатый меж пальцев карандаш даже не вздрагивает. В блокноте написано что-то о векторах и траекториях движения, множество мудреных формул, включающих в себя больше букв, чем цифр. 

– Математика лежит далеко за пределами моих интересов, знаешь ли.

– Знаю, – хмыкает Диего, и его голос подрагивает старательно сдерживаемым смехом, – но это физика, Клаус.

Бен не выдерживает первым – и вот уже эти два придурка смеются так, что еще немного, и он будет готов взорваться от распирающего изнутри возмущения. За что ему все это, где он только успел так нагрешить в прошлой жизни…

– Я уже понял, что сегодня какой-то международный день занудства, – он раздраженно всплескивает руками, – но я считаю своей миссией не дать вам погрязнуть в нем окончательно! 

– И что ты предлагаешь, мессия досуга? – Диего все же соизволяет оторваться от записей и в глубине его глаз пляшут чертята. 

Клауса не нужно просить дважды – его внимание оживает вместе с его осанкой, когда он выпрямляется и поворачивается всем корпусом к брату.

– Да что угодно! – вся с трудом сдерживаемая до этого момента энергия будто переливается через край, выплескиваясь в активную жестикуляцию, – Подшутить над Пого? Провести ревизию в отцовском баре? Придумать план побега? – и последние слова отчего-то звучат тише и чуть более тревожно, чем все предыдущие.

Диего окидывает его внимательным взглядом, и едва тронувшая губы улыбка вдруг становится острее, чем его ножи.

– Хорошо.

_Стоп, что?_

«Хорошо» – это не похоже на Диего. Он никогда не соглашается с планами Клауса, всегда первым говорит, что это чушь собачья.

Ему кажется, что он ослышался, он даже теряется на секунду в попытке дать мозгу справиться с возникшим чувством дереализации – тут же заходится неостановимым словесным потоком, больше напоминающим пулеметную очередь. Признаться, все это копилось внутри слишком долго, старательно сдерживаемое в силу предубежденной мнительности, взращенной с нуля и отстроенной заново после предыдущего подобного разговора, закончившегося… ну, известно чем.

Сейчас же, когда атмосфера неподдельной заинтересованности точит этот камень все сильнее с каждой минутой, остановиться кажется выше его сил. Он говорит и говорит – так быстро, что рискует подавиться собственным языком – и то, что Бен в какой-то момент откладывает книгу в сторону, обращая все свое внимание на него, лишь сильнее подстегивает продолжать.

Это нельзя назвать хорошим планом – потому что и планом-то назвать нельзя в силу достаточного количества пробелов и шероховатостей. Клаус никогда не был хорош в должной подготовке к планированию, стратег из него откровенно ниже среднего по качеству – но многое из предложенного звучит если не логично, то достаточно вдохновляюще – и на данный момент этого более чем достаточно. Второй переворачивает страницу блокнота, и время от времени черкает короткие заметки на полях, пока Бен то и дело вставляет уточняющие ремарки в поток слов.

– Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься? – спрашивает Диего под конец его монолога в духе вежливого любопытства.

– Неа, – отвечает Клаус, бодрый как никогда.

Пускай все это достаточно наивно и вырвано из контекста реальности чуть менее, чем полностью – видя отражение всполохов собственной пламенной речи в глазах братьев, Клаус вдруг чувствует, что еще немного, и он сможет двигать горами. 

Все вдруг видится простым и реальным, будто только руку протяни – и все само собой неведомым образом станет хорошо. Объективно, у них значительно больше шансов на успех – через пару месяцев им исполняется семнадцать, и пусть никто из них не знает жизни вне этих стен, но какое-никакое представление о ней уже успело сложиться. Остается разве что досконально продумать детали.

Но мир ведь просто рухнет, если что-то пойдет им на пользу, не так ли?

Все, что произошло за последние несколько лет – это очень, очень, очень, очень, очень, очень темная, невыносимая сила, абсолютно точно одно большое «слишком», учитывая… ну, все. 

Достаточно уже того, что у них было такое травмирующее, испорченное детство, когда они убивали людей и сражались с преступниками, и, быть честным, вообще не делали ничего из обычных нормальных вещей, которые пристало бы делать детям. Поэтому то, что стряслось, было достаточно закономерным исходом, сочной вишенкой на огромном торте из дерьма.

Стоя перед белым гробом, он впервые всерьез задумывается о том, что все они действительно прокляты.

Единственное, на что хватает окаянства – с несвойственным ему цинизмом прикидывать в голове, повесит ли отец еще один портрет в гостиной, чтобы уж наверняка перекрыть всем обитателям фамильного особняка доступ к кислороду.

Пальцы на ручке зонта сжимаются до треска в суставах и все внутренности скручивает тяжелым липким узлом. Он и сам не знает, от чего блевать хочется сильнее – от высокопарно величественного пафоса отцовской прощальной речи или же от собственной непонятной отчужденности ко всему происходящему.

Отвратительное потворство закону жанра – дождь льет до самого позднего вечера, приглушенно барабаня по карнизу за окном. Клаус сидит на полу, опершись спиной на металлический остов собственной кровати – должно быть неудобно, да только... Все внутри онемело так сильно, что он практически ощущает, как поочередно начинает отниматься каждое ответвление десятков тысяч нервных окончаний. Это ощущение даже не граничит с болью – оно напрочь выходит за любые ее мыслимые пределы настолько, что он не чувствует вообще ничего. Если бы его попросили указать, где именно сосредоточено отсутствие ощущений, в какой части его тела полностью пропала чувствительность – он смог бы только неопределенным жестом обвести всю свою персону.

На любой шок существует устоявшийся и давно научно подтвержденный набор реакций: замри, бей или беги; сейчас он, кажется, замер настолько, что приходится напоминать себе о необходимости делать каждый новый вдох – и с каждым мгновением, каждым колко тикающим шагом секундной стрелки он все сильнее начинает в этой необходимости сомневаться.

Россыпь таблеток белеет на ладони, почти не контрастируя с болезненной бледностью липко повлажневшей кожи. Быть может, хоть одна из проблем решится; быть может, у него выйдет хоть что-то почувствовать – пусть даже сорваться, сойти с метафорических рельсов, забиться в клокочущей рыдающей истерике – или же попросту перестать беспокоиться о собственной на то неспособности. В данный момент времени любой из вариантов видится почти одинаково привлекательным.

Он уже подносит спасительную горсть ко рту, когда негромкий стук с обратной стороны двери разбивает наваждение своей неожиданностью – и весь ксанакс рассыпается по паркету из неверной предательски дрогнувшей руки.

– Эй, – Диего бросает короткий взгляд на этот беспорядок, понимая, кажется, чуть больше, чем Клаус хотел бы показывать, и пересекает пространство комнаты в пару быстрых шагов, стальной хваткой вцепляясь ему в плечи.

Сил не хватает не то, чтобы на слова – даже на хоть сколько-нибудь осмысленный взгляд. Клаус смотрит сквозь него стеклянными глазами на рассыпанные по полу таблетки, поджав губы в запоздалом сожалении. У Второго же неожиданно обнаруживается достаточный уровень эмпатии, чтобы ничего не спрашивать – пальцы на плечах вмиг ослабевают, соскальзывая ниже с несвойственной мягкостью, согревая теплом ладоней ледяную кожу под пижамной рубашкой. Он мгновение хмурится, закусив губу, и вдруг неожиданно крепко обнимает, прижимая Клауса к себе.

И это именно то, что нужно – то, что срывает покрывшуюся ржавчиной еще четыре года назад резьбу, выпуская наружу всю скопившуюся и перебродившую внутреннюю боль. 

Он громко всхлипывает, содрогаясь и чувствуя, как выходят изнутри сквозь кожу острия стекла – сотни призрачных осколков всех разбитых и порушенных за годы стеклянных замков – и больше не может сдержать слез, сжимая кулаки, комкая в пальцах ткань чужой пижамы. Диего гладит его по спине – медленно и бессистемно, ни на секунду не ослабляя объятий – и Клаус сам не знает, делает это лучше или только усугубляет ситуацию.

Как будто они могут притворяться, что мир не разваливается на части за пределами этой комнаты. 

Они проводят так какое-то время – само его понимание отброшено за ненужностью, и абсолютно не имеет значения, будь это десятки минут или несколько часов кряду – пока Клаус не начинает высвобождаться из объятий.

– Нет, еще нет, – бормочет Диего ему в плечо, и его ладонь весомо ложится между лопаток, поглаживая.

Когда в спасительной близости чужого тепла он, наконец, расслабляется, отстраняясь и шумно выдыхая – весь воротник рубашки брата уже мокрый насквозь, а собственные пальцы скручивает болезненной судорогой от долгого напряжения. Глаза опухли, обмелели досуха слезные железы – картинка окружающей реальности возвращается медленными пульсирующими толчками в такт грохочущей в висках крови.

– Прости, я... – он сам не знает, что пытается сказать, только чувствует себя чудовищно неловко после столь стихийного проявления слабости. Что ни говори, а многолетне вбиваемые в голову постулаты все еще берут свое, сколько бы он внутренне им ни противился.

Диего качает головой и неловко проводит по его виску костяшками пальцев.

– Он был и моим братом тоже, – глаза у него темные и очень глубокие, он долго смотрит, то и дело переводя взгляд туда-сюда меж его зрачками, и вдруг снова хмурится, сжимая губы до обескровленной белизны.

– Б-больше никто из нас, – голос тихий, но решимости в нем хоть ковшом черпай. – Н-никогда. Я т-тебе обещаю. 

Клаус не настолько наивен, чтобы хоть на секунду поверить в сказанное, но уверенность в чужих словах заставляет его медленно кивнуть и устало откинуться спиной на жесткий край кровати. Хоть он и понимает достаточно для того, чтобы не позволять себе обманываться в достаточной степени, он все же не настолько мудак, чтобы разрушить мир надежд брата. В конце концов, никто из них не позволяет себе опуститься до садняще-бессмысленного «все будет хорошо» – _и это главное_ – потому что оба прекрасно понимают: хорошо по-настоящему уже никогда не будет. 

Они еще долго сидят рядом – то перебрасываясь короткими фразами, то замолкая снова в безмолвной солидарности. Диего уходит за полчаса до подъема – предусмотрительно собрав с пола рассыпанные, кажется, в прошлой жизни таблетки. Клаус чувствует искреннюю благодарность за этот жест – хоть и не находит в себе ни сил, ни слов, чтобы ее выразить. 

Засыпая, он слышит шепот, прибоем шумящий в его голове, и все еще чувствует фантомное прикосновение теплых рук Второго на своих плечах. 

Он почти не удивляется, когда наутро впервые видит Бена…в новой ипостаси, так сказать. И нет, Клаус абсолютно не счастлив этому, учитывая все обстоятельства – но впервые в жизни собственная сила не кажется столь поганой насмешкой судьбы.

– Привет, – тот усмехается безрадостно, с отчетливо читающимся в глазах «вот же дерьмо», – успел соскучиться?

– Мечтай, – это даже не вызов, скорее смех сквозь слезы, но они всегда были достаточно близки, чтобы понимать все полутона без подчеркнутой жалости друг к другу и бессмысленно пустого заламывания рук. – Теперь никаких шансов отделаться от твоего занудства, да?

Шестой хмыкает, скрещивая руки на груди, и скалится уже совсем откровенно.

– Ни единого.

Дышать вдруг становится ощутимо легче.

– Я в трауре, – он театрально прикладывает ладонь ко лбу в духе лучших драматических постановок.

– Я в курсе, – просто говорит Бен.

Пришедшая на шум Грейс долго не может понять, над чем именно Клаус так громко смеется.

Если исчезновение Пятого здорово всех подкосило, но все-таки заставило стараться держаться ближе друг к другу, то сейчас все было совершенно иначе. 

Может, все дело в окончательной и бесповоротной неотвратимости произошедшего – Бена сложно было назвать душой компании, но он был добрым ко всем без исключения, и его безмолвная поддержка порой выручала гораздо сильнее, чем хоть кто-то из них по-настоящему задумывался. Без него братья и сестры словно в одночасье стали чужими, замкнувшись каждый в себе чуть больше, чем следовало во всей этой гребаной ситуации. Командный дух практически выгорел, обратившись в тлеющие угольки.

Все они превратились в без вины виноватых выживших, слоняющихся по дому, неловких, нерешительных и одиноких в обществе друг друга. 

Скорость, с которой Клаус решил жить после всего произошедшего, чего и по отдельности было слишком много для одного человека, может закончиться только катастрофой, и единственным безопасным выходом было бы просто остановиться.

Но он не останавливается. Он злится, он гораздо злее, чем показывает. 

Требования отца к их тренировкам становятся все жестче, количество цитат Ницше в его повседневных речах увеличивается минимум втрое – и вот уже миссии следуют одна за другой практически без перерывов. Отец не забывает постоянно акцентировать внимание на функциональной важности Академии в вопросе спасения мира от возможных угроз – и если все это репетиция, Клаусу категорически не хочется присутствовать на главном событии.

Он все еще ненавидит отца, и все еще чувствует себя лишенным чего-то, что он даже не может начать описывать, потому что – ну, у него никогда этого не было – но он принимает свою судьбу и собственное незавидное в ней положение.

Как любит говаривать гребаный папочка, он _адаптируется_.

Отказавшись от амбициозных планов – и даже мыслей о них – он то и дело убегает маленькими способами, которыми только может. Это безрассудный и подпитываемый наркотиками, больше уклонение, чем фактический побег, ничтожно маленький по сравнению с титаническим подвигом окончательного и бесповоротного ухода из дома – но это все, что у него есть на данный момент. 

По правде говоря, от фактического побега его удерживают только две вещи… ну, полторы. Неуверенность в собственных силах и, может быть – _только может быть_ – Диего. 

С ним определенно что-то происходит, но, эй, если он не думает об этом – оно не происходит на самом деле, верно?

– Выглядит потрясающе, не правда ли? – он улыбается и хлопает ресницами на Бена, который лишь тяжело вздыхает.

– Я не знаю, как ты хочешь, чтобы я на это ответил.

– Восторженным «да»? – Клаус поворачивается вокруг своей оси, придирчиво оглядывая себя в зеркале.

– Отец этого не одобрит, – тон Шестого ровный, но в нем сквозит что-то, подозрительно отдающее нотками беспокойства.

Клаус раздраженно фыркает. Его энтузиазм перерастает в тяжелое чувство спокойствия, и это, должно быть, такой же тревожный знак, как внезапное прекращение ветра в пасмурный день.

– Господи, Бенни, у него по жизни на все только две реакции: неодобрительная и неодобрительная, но со стояком, когда он смотрит, как тренируется Лютер.

Отец, само собой, будет злиться и, возможно, кричать – и Клаус будет бесконечно развлекаться его истерикой. Ему нравится это делать – находить, на какие кнопки следует нажать и смотреть, какую реакцию он сможет получить. Стоит признать, что Клаус вырос из социальных норм с той же скоростью, с какой другие люди вырастают из детской одежды.

– Ты слишком остро реагируешь, – вздыхает Бен, когда их взгляды встречаются в отражении. – Ты всегда так делаешь.

– Ну, что поделать, – он одаривает брата улыбкой, в которой слишком много зубов, и разворачивается на пятках, направляясь к выходу из комнаты, – в этом весь я, не так ли? Так что прекрати нудеть.

– Я просто пытаюсь присматривать за т… – слова тают в воздухе, заглушенные ударом двери о косяк.

Клаус всегда был из тех, кто марширует в такт собственному барабану. Он не боялся использовать свои недостатки по максимуму, и в большинстве случаев это обращало их в преимущества.

Когда он спускается к ужину в ваниной форменной юбке, покачивая бедрами, чтобы ткань шуршала вокруг его ног, произведенный эффект превосходит все ожидания. Лютер замирает, уставившись на него как баран на новые ворота, стоящая рядом с ним Эллисон не без видимых усилий пытается сдержать смех, а Ваня заливается краской до самых кончиков волос. Клаус бросает короткий взгляд на Диего, и тот закусывает губу, едва заметно качая головой, что можно расценить не иначе, как «ну ты даешь». Однако вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя жертвой невысказанной шутки, он ощущает невиданный доселе прилив сил.

– Поистине прискорбное отсутствие уважения… – голос отца звучит ровно, но бьющаяся на виске жилка выдает всю глубину его недовольства, и Клаус готов засчитать это как личную моральную победу. 

_Господи Иисусе, как пали могучие._

В глубине души ему очень хотелось бы покраснеть. Это в достаточной мере похоже на ситуацию, которая стоит того, чтобы залиться краской смущения. Он обдумывает все это еще раз и решает почувствовать себя слегка пристыженным – но определенно не чувствует ни капли сожаления. В конце концов, это было не что иное, как голос горя, выход для потребности что-то сделать.

Полный ледяного осуждения голос с треском разбивается о легкомысленное пожатие плеч – он просто отодвигает стул с диким скрежетом и демонстративно усаживается к столу, сохраняя почти безупречное самообладание, несмотря на холодную дрожь, пробежавшую по его спине..

– Ты будешь меня слушаться, Номер Четыре!

Нет, не будет. Клаус начинает видеть то, что видел Пятый, и это одновременно прекрасно и страшно, это ощущение сродни пелены, упавшей с глаз, сродни настоящему озарению: отец не может заставить его что-либо сделать. Он может приказать, может сорваться на крик, может запереть его в фамильном склепе на ночь, на сутки, на несколько дней, и... что? Что дальше?

Все они, вероятно, расходный материал, но Реджинальд Харгривз не убьет их. Клаус не умрет от непослушания. Почему никто из них этого не видит?

Пятый был чертовым гением, вот откуда он знал. Клаус не воображает себя таковым, но правильно говорят, что собственное бессилие – ключ к успеху. Осознав это, он открывает дверь в новый мир возможностей. 

_«Больше никто из нас»_

Он отчего-то искренне верит в это.

Если смотреть на ситуацию невовлеченно, попытаться взглянуть по верхам и со всей возможной отстраненностью – обещание можно считать отчасти сдержанным. Разве что это уже не имеет ни значения, ни смысла.

Проходит едва ли пара месяцев – или около того, по ощущениям все одно это один бесконечно размазанный по пространству промежуток времени из усталости, усталости, апатии и забытья на грани последних сил – и новое задание оборачивается кромешным беспроглядным пиздецом.

Казалось бы, это стандартное ограбление – сколько их уже было за всю историю существования чертовой Академии, не счесть – и на берегу инструктаж и план звучат четко и буднично. Ничего, абсолютно ничего не предвещает каких-то особенных проблем – обезоружить преступников, освободить заложников, дождаться приезда полиции – зайти и выйти, дело двадцати минут.

Не так уж и важно, кто именно облажался сильнее прочих – но в один момент все выходит из-под контроля. Все, что Клаус успевает увидеть – как мир, словно в замедленной съемке, замирает в моменте, и тут же вопреки логике ускоряется стократ, приводя в движение лопасти адской мясорубки.

Они обезвредили уже троих, когда Эллисон разворачивается, взметнув копной волос и окрикивает Лютера – тот сражается одновременно с двумя не настроенными сдаваться детинами – эти могучие плечи разрываются от напряжения – и даже при всей неограниченности своих сил он попросту не успевает среагировать. Один из грабителей выскакивает из-за так кстати для него и некстати для их честной братии – закрывающей обзор колонны – _какого черта во всех банках и музеях вечно возводят этот мраморный частокол безвкусицы?_ – он успевает выпустить почти половину обоймы Глока, прежде чем падает, пораженный вонзившимся аккурат под кадык ножом.

На секунду Клауса даже успевает показаться, что опасность миновала, и все закончилось хорошо, но раздавшийся следом глухой удар заставляет все внутри вздрогнуть и непроизвольно сжаться. Он оборачивается на звук и чувствует, что вот-вот потеряет сознание от сковавшего его животного ужаса – вопреки всем сотням часов закалки и тренировок – когда видит лежащего на полу Диего. Одна из пуль все же достигла цели, и растекающиеся багровой лужей по холодному мрамору последствия заставляют отчаянно захотеть проснуться – просто потому что... нет.

_Нетнетнетнетнет._

Второй лежит в луже собственной крови, слишком уж быстро льющейся по виску, щеке, шее – липко поблескивающей на темной ткани костюма, окрашивающей цветом поражения стыки мраморных плит, огибая сталь лезвия, выпавшего из ослабевшей руки.

У вселенной определенно самое дерьмовое чувство юмора из всех возможных.

Все функционирующие части его мозга отключаются, когда страх пронзает его тело от затылка до самых кончиков пальцев. Руки кажутся чужими, действуют по наитию, совершенно бездумно и без единой четкой мысли пытаясь прижать рану, как назло пришедшуюся на одну из проходящих в области виска крупных вен – и спасибо хотя бы на том, что пуля прошла по касательной.

Дальнейшее он помнит уже смутно – от смазанных криков и треска сломанных костей – Лютер явно перестарался, но в этой ситуации его совершенно не получается за это винить, до Элли, которая оказывается рядом во мгновение ока и помогает ему оказать посильную первую помощь с холодной собранной рассудительностью – несмотря на тяжелые капли, притаившиеся в уголках ее глаз.

Время – сложная штука. По ощущениям, поездка до дома занимает целую вечность. Вся его жизнь сжимается до точки, дробится на мгновения между короткими поверхностными вдохами и выдохами Диего.

Уже дома он сидит под дверью лазарета, тупо уставившись на покрытые багрово-ржавыми засохшими пятнами пальцы и испытывает чувство, близкое к тому, что испытал в глубоком детстве, случайно разбив одну из отцовских антикварных ваз – секунда, помноженная на случайность, возведенная до необратимости. Бессильное ожидание развязки, когда от него самого ничего не зависит, невозможность что-либо изменить притупляет остроту разума, высасывает все силы, не дает думать, не дает даже пошевелиться.

Клаусу кажется, что если он уйдет, наступит конец света.

Отец, в принципе никогда не славившийся особой эмпатией – хоть чего-то человеческого в нем изначально не было ни на грош – на этот раз и вовсе бьет все рекорды собственной ублюдочности, в приказном порядке разгоняя их по спальням.

Мир не кончается. Он просто приглушается стократ – губы отца шевелятся, и слышится слабый звук, похожий на высокий писк выключаемого телевизора. Клаус делает вид, что это слова, не понимая их смысла, ориентируясь по большей части на интонацию – и та ощущается как нечто, видимое через телескоп – далекое и неосязаемое.

– Нечего здесь делать, – и в этот момент червоточина в остатках уважения к этому человеку разрастается до самых краев. – Быстро разошлись, иначе я быстро придумаю каждому достойное занятие.

Это проявление привычной, казалось бы, жестокости, в сложившихся обстоятельствах видится Клаусу ничем иным, как максимальным проявлением слабости. 

Даже стоящий рядом Лютер сжимает кулаки до побелевших костяшек – и, хоть и подчиняется покорно и безмолвно, как всегда – но в этом проскользнувшем сквозь трещины фасада его безоговорочной лояльности отцу жесте заключается много больше, чем может показаться. Их взгляды сталкиваются едва ли на долю секунды – и никому не нужно ничего говорить, чтобы достичь некоего подобия солидарности. Конечно, они были братьями, но не по крови, даже не по дружбе – из-за своего номера, силы и носа, плотно втиснутого в папину задницу, Лютеру многое сходило с рук и большую часть времени он являлся идеальным антонимом тактичности – но именно сейчас Клаус чувствует, что они не настолько далеки друг от друга, как ему всегда думалось. Пусть Номер Один занимал едва ли не последнюю строчку в списке близкого ему круга общения, _и думать об этом сейчас смешно до дикости_ – первые две уже вычеркнуты, третья прямо сейчас колеблется в полушаге от той же необратимости – Клаус в этот момент чувствует смутную к тому благодарность.

Требуется приложить достаточно усилий, чтобы, хоть и пошатываясь, но все же дойти до ванной – всего полтора коридора да лестничный пролет, но этот путь кажется бесконечно долгим и каждый шаг дается с титаническим трудом. Кипяток нещадно обжигает, но сейчас это то, что нужно – он нуждается в этом, в чем-то остром и реальном, чтобы заземлиться хоть ненадолго. Клаус долго смотрит на убегающую в слив розоватую воду, пока силится отмыть руки от чужой крови – та забилась в каждую складку кожи, высохла темными полосами под ногтями, и он так остервенело трет ладони и пальцы, что едва не сдирает с них кожу. Не то, чтобы это особенно помогает. 

А потом бесконечно мечется по комнате, потеряв счет времени, не в силах найти себе места и применения, не находя из раза в раз, куда себя приткнуть и чем себя занять, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься от изъедающего, зудящего во всем теле беспокойства. В одну секунду он кричит в пустоту, чтобы убить ее, а в следующую – беззвучно рыдает, раскачиваясь на полу. К позднему вечеру эта неприкаянность достигает точки максимума его оси координат – одиночество и собственное бессилие становятся ощутимыми настолько, что причиняют почти физическую боль. Клаус забирается в постель, и холодные простыни лишь сильнее напоминают ему о реальности.

Промучившись в бесплодных попытках уснуть, он вздыхает и, недолго попререкавшись мысленно с самим собой, свешивается с края кровати в поисках старой жестяной коробки из-под печенья, надежно упрятанной между изогнутыми металлическими прутьями изголовья и стеной. 

Дюжина миссий заканчивалась тем, что он выкуривал сигарету за углом, выдергивая оную, старательно припрятанную на этот случай, из рукава или галстука. Когда никотин перестал помогать успокоиться в нужной степени, Клаус заменил его кое-чем другим.

Скручивая косяк с преждевременной опытностью, дрожащими, одеревеневшими пальцами, он отвлеченно думает о том, насколько это иронично – трава остается единственным средством, что всегда гарантированно успокаивает дрожь в его руках, забирает отголоски всего потустороннего дерьма, которое приносят призраки вместе со всем своим потусторонним дерьмом. Эта временная передышка определенно стоит того, чтобы не замечать неодобрительного взгляда, который Бен посылает в его сторону каждый раз, стоит ему закурить.

Сейчас же последний, на удивление, об этом даже не заикается. Подходит и аккуратно присаживается на край подоконника рядом с Клаусом. 

– Он сильный, – Шестой смотрит в усыпанное точками звезд ночное небо, и его голос вдруг кажется одновременно тягучим и слишком вкрадчивым. – Ты же и сам знаешь. На одном своем характере выкарабкается. 

И пусть это сейчас ничерта не помогает с количеством боли, разлитой в воздухе – Клаус понимает, что Бен просто пытается отвлечь его, и он трогательно ему благодарен.

– Знаю, – он проглатывает просящееся следом «но мне страшно», потому что вереница несчастных случаев последних лет сделала его в таких вопросах слегка излишне суеверным. 

Он делает последнюю затяжку, неловко обжигая пальцы – и это должно быть больно, но он не замечает. Бен кивает, вглядываясь в ночную темноту – и та отражается в его глазах. 

Время сбивается с ровного шага и тянется патокой, то и дело перемежаясь суетливым бегом стрелок. К полуночи на краях его сознания все еще жужжат следы остаточной нервозности, но усталость начинает брать свое, медленно и методично сдавливая кости. Клаус снова забирается в разворошенную кровать, сворачиваясь клубком среди сбитых простыней и скомканного одеяла, и почти мгновенно отключается, проваливаясь в темноту без сновидений. 

Он открывает глаза с тихим стоном – щурится, медленно смаргивая сон, пытается сфокусировать взгляд – и резко втягивает в себя воздух при виде открывшегося ему зрелища. Все внутри сжимается, переворачиваясь, когда он узнает знакомый силуэт. Страх неприятно прокатывается короткими иглами вдоль позвоночника, все тело сотрясает дрожь. Он видит засохшую кровь, выглядывающую из-под воротника рубашки, синяки под глазами, бледную кожу – все эти вещи, которые он не хочет облекать в слова даже в безопасности собственного разума, боясь сделать их реальными.

 _Блядь, нет._

_Пожалуйста._

_Н е т._

Он тянется рукой и наощупь включает ночник у кровати. Все это кажется до невозможности хреновым сном, от которого хочется проснуться поскорее, но отчего-то никак не выходит. Он не может думать, не может двигаться, не может вдохнуть – вековой ужас пронзает его изнутри, не давая пошевелиться. Клаус смотрит на призрак брата и чувствует, как все внутри обрывается и с грохотом падает вниз.

Их разделяют несколько шагов. Диего смотрит на него невыносимо долгим, усталым взглядом, натянуто улыбаясь, как будто у него нет физических сил, чтобы поддерживать настоящую улыбку.

– Ди… – голос срывается на середине слога, когда он закусывает губу до боли, и он ошеломлен чувством, расправляющимся внутри его реберной клетки, слезами, пятнающими его щеки, когда прижимает дрожащую ладонь ко рту.

В голове, в унисон со стучащей в висках кровью бьется одно-единственное «за что?», потому что, в самом деле – за что им все это, за что все это ему одному. Где, черт подери, он успел так сильно нагрешить в прошлой жизни, что теперь приходится расплачиваться столь страшным образом – и ни конца ни края этому не видно. Волна горя, поднимающаяся внутри, напрочь лишает его дыхания, темнота тянется невидимо и ощутимо, сдавливая горло удушающим объятием. Края зрения размываются, и он дрожит так сильно, что отстраненно слышит, как изголовье кровати бьется о стену в глухом неровном ритме.

– Клаус.

За тем, что сильно бы напоминало паническую атаку, если бы ею и так не являлось, он выпускает из внимания момент, когда призрак оказывается рядом.

– Клаус, – голос звучит так тихо, так надломленно, что заставляет его дрожь усилится по меньшей мере троекратно.

Силуэт, бледная тень того, что еще утром было его братом – предпоследним из оставшихся – делает неловкий шаг, запинаясь, и протягивает к нему руку.

И если Бог действительно существует – ему определенно есть, что сказать этому ублюдку.

– Клаус, послушай меня, – он, кажется, говорит громче, но звук все равно доносится словно из-под толщи воды, отдаваясь слабой вибрацией в его собственных опустевших, сжавшихся легких. 

Он трясет головой в немом отрицании, пытаясь уйти от приближающихся пальцев, от этого прикосновения, которого не случится, потому что он знает – еще доля дюйма и эти бледные пальцы пройдут сквозь него, бесплотные, несуществующие, и тогда… Он не знает, но предчувствует – это попросту его убьет.

Расстояние сокращается, заканчивается – и он вдруг чувствует.

Прикосновение. Настоящее, ощутимо теплое на контрасте с собственной холодной кожей, совершенно осязаемое. Клаус бросается к нему с искренней надеждой – больше не беспокойный и уклончивый – утыкаясь щекой в шершавую ладонь, с головой уходя в ощущение сухих твердых пальцев на влажной от испарины и слез коже. 

Он понимает, что на какой-то бесконечно долгий момент потерял ощущение реальности, и на секунду снова перестает дышать, когда облегчение захлестывает его. 

_Нет, Бен, он не скулит._

– В-все х-хорошо, – голос Второго подрагивает от усилий, и его слова спотыкаются друг о друга так сильно, когда он продолжает, – это я, я з-здесь, слышишь?

Проходит несколько долгих минут, прежде чем ему удается вернуть контроль над собственным телом, перестать цепляться за Диего и хоть немного отдышаться. Тот порывисто накрывает его руку своей, соскальзывая к запястью – с той доверительной небрежностью, что может возникнуть лишь при условии наличия истинной близости – и поглаживает, растирая большим пальцем неровные круги взад и вперед, самым восхитительным образом отвлекая внимание. 

Клаус шумно выдыхает и позволяет своей голове откинуться назад. Он подвигается ближе к изголовью, оставляя свободное место в ногах – достаточно говорящий жест, чтобы можно было не разрушать момент словами. Второй забирается на кровать и садится рядом, устало прикрывая глаза.

Они приветствуют тишину.

И это, возможно, самое худшее время для того, чтобы вдруг ослепительно ясно осознать, что он действительно чертовски влюблен в собственного брата. 

Теперь все это кажется до боли простым и естественным – нежная привязанность и взаимные насмешки, разговоры поздними вечерами, вся эта беготня взад-вперед между ними, продолжавшаяся уже какое-то время – достаточно долгое, чтобы не помнить, с какого именно места все это началось. Бен был лучшим другом Клауса, но Диего был для него чем-то другим, он и так прекрасно это знает. Между ними всегда что-то было, было что-то еще помимо солидарности и родства – так же как Лютер и Эллисон они всегда держались вместе, когда могли. 

Он тогда понял случайно – не то, чтобы совсем никто не догадывался об этом молчаливом кровосмесительном характере их отношений, все было достаточно очевидно – но все попытки сохранить хорошую мину при плохой игре рассыпались прахом, стоило забыть постучать в чужую дверь. Клаус не планировал врываться – он только хотел одолжить у Эллисон ее восхитительный красный жакет, тот, что с пряжкой – и понял свою ошибку только когда Первый и Третья отскочили друг от друга на добрых пару футов, и она, всегда обычно добрая к нему, закричала «убирайся» и не разговаривала с ним после этого целую неделю.

Клаус болезненно морщится, вспоминая полный неловкости случай, и ловит себя на том, что – да, черт возьми, он отлично понимает Элли в тот момент – и в момент нынешний совсем не понимает себя. 

Открытие этой вещи, которая блестит и нова, и каждая текстура, вкус и звук в ней готовы к исследованию, вскруживает ему голову. Но сейчас он слишком устал, у него был отвратительно тяжелый день – _вообще вся чертова жизнь_ – и чувствуя, как кости наливаются тяжестью и размягчаются в близости чужого тепла, дает себе искреннее обещание подумать об этом когда-нибудь завтра. 

Он крепко обнимает Диего, прижимаясь как можно ближе, и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как тот утыкается лбом в изгиб его плеча. Ритм его сердца негромкий и успокаивающий, как дождь, мерно стучащий по жестяной крыше. И если Клаус и чувствует слезы на своей коже, он никогда не посмеет никому об этом сказать.

Ему снится как наяву. 

Прямые солнечные лучи сочатся золотом и ниспадают ему на колени, рассеянные оконным стеклом. Пылинки медленно движутся в потоке света, и это кажется до смешного красивым – нечто столь простое, тонкая материя, которую никогда не получается уловить, пока движешься с привычной скоростью повседневности. 

Он улыбается этой мысли, щекой чувствуя твердость мышц чужого плеча под своей головой, прикрывает глаза и ластится к теплу, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Спина затекла от шеи до самой поясницы от долгой поездки – междугородние автобусы никогда не были синонимом к слову «комфорт», но это не имеет ни малейшего значения. Не сейчас, когда все несется за пределами этого места, благосклонно огибая статику замершего момента и даруя им такую желанную передышку. 

Они рядом, и это главное. Впереди – все и ничего, весь огромный непостижимый мир, в котором их никто не ждет, что-то совершенно иное и новое, тысячи сложностей, с которыми придется справляться совсем скоро, и эта мысль отчего-то совсем не пугает. Спортивная сумка – все их общие пожитки на двоих – лежит в ногах сидящего рядом Второго. 

Фоновая болтовня, разговоры других людей кажется невероятно успокаивающей, давно превратившись в ровный бессмысленный гул – рядом и близко нет ни единого призрака, никто не маячит и не стенает, не стонет и не пытается до него докричаться – и это кажется таким нормальным и правильным, что сложно поверить, будто когда-то было иначе. Это чувство непривычно и в то же время кажется таким естественным – оно тяжелеет в груди, делая вдох рваным в предвосхищении выдоха и заставляет влагу скапливаться под веками, а цвета вдруг стать ярче. Восторг, думает Клаус, вот что это такое. Он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Рука сама находит раскрытую ладонь Диего и он накрывает ее своей, крепко сплетая их пальцы. Тот рассеяно поглаживает остро выступающие костяшки и Клаус не видит, но все равно знает, что он улыбается. 

Он вздрагивает от скрипа приоткрывшейся двери и вскидывается, резко отрывая голову от сбившейся в комок подушки, сталкиваясь взглядом со стоящей на пороге Грейс. 

– Ох, мальчики... – она улыбается, как делает это всегда, но Клаус готов поклясться, что видит промелькнувшую в ее глазах тень смущения.

Рука рефлекторно соскальзывает ниже, обхватывая спящего брата поперек груди и прижимая ближе. Он поджимает губы и смотрит прямо на нее – ровно и монотонно, долгим взглядом, в котором читается доля вызова. 

Грейс опускает глаза, кивая, и в этом понимающем, смущенном жесте так много всего, так много, что это вызывает щемящее чувство в груди. _В этот момент там нет машины_ , думает он, когда она мягко прикрывает за собой дверь, _и была ли она там вообще_ – потому что в Грейс, черт подери, порой столько человечности, что хватило бы на весь огромный гребаный мир. 

Диего все еще спит, ничуть не потревоженный неожиданным вторжением. Его грудь медленно поднимается и опускается в такт его тяжелому дыханию, а Клаус все думает о нем и этом сне, который кажется реальным настолько же, насколько невозможным.

Это могло бы стать началом чего-то замечательного – или же чего-то катастрофического. Учитывая всю подноготную их семейки, всю его собственную жизнь, он без сомнений готов был поставить на второе.

Потому что он знал – дело не в том, если, а в том, _когда_ он облажается.

Как только эта мысль родилась, он уже не мог избавиться от нее. Эта странная, зыбкая линия на песке, прочерченная странной и страшной ночью, иллюзорно разделила его прежнюю жизнь и отношение к брату на слишком четкое «до» и «после».

У него были чувства, и было так много сложных, противоречивых, которые пытались выйти из него. В попытках осознать все это, он словно прошел через собственную голову, по пути промочив ноги. Признаться, это было достаточно закономерно – они все были испорчены изначально, причитающаяся любым обычным детям концепция здоровых отношений в их случае была разрушена еще до того момента, как они научились читать. Их узы были сложными, узы, которые связывали их вместе, были узловатыми и изношенными – но легче от этого не становилось.

Клаус всегда плохо признавался в своих чувствах. Когда дело касалось реальных эмоциональных ставок, он никогда не был храбрецом.

Весь последний месяц он старался, насколько это было возможно, избегать Диего – и ему это даже вполне удавалось. В конце концов, принцип несложный: если он увидит Второго, то повернет голову в другую сторону, если услышит, что дверь в соседнюю комнату открылась, то плотнее прикроет свою. 

Это было практически инстинктивным порывом – отрицать, отстраниться как можно дальше, сделать все, чтобы избежать обязательно последующего в противном случае гадливого «лучше бы не»: лучше бы не трогал, лучше бы не прикасался грязными липкими руками, лучше бы не давал мысли оформиться и вылиться в слова – потому что, все одно в итоге, испортил да сломал. 

Клаус чувствует себя потерянным, чувствует себя так, словно какая-то странная форма новой болезни глубоко укоренилась в его мозгу, как опухоль – неоперабельная и злая.

Он понятия не имеет, может ли это сработать и как быстро, если все-таки да, но попытаться стоит. Слишком много дерьма и без того произошло за все время, и он практически уверен, что не переживет, если потеряет последнего близкого человека по какой-то глупости, если Ди просто его оттолкнет. Так что да, это абсолютно жалкая по сути превентивная мера в ситуации, где, как он искренне считает, лучшей защитой является попытка сбежать первым. 

Бен отчего-то с кажущимся знанием дела не устает повторять, что он слишком сильно упрощает проблему и в процессе ведет себя как придурок. Клаус парирует тем, что это не то, в чем тот может претендовать на свободное владение, предпочитая каждый раз симулировать приступы неожиданно развившейся глухоты в ответ на пламенные пассажи о необходимости донесения мыслей словами через рот. В конце концов, любая ситуация становится тем, что ты из нее делаешь – и в сложившихся обстоятельствах он предпочитает не делать ничего, что могло бы ее разве что усугубить.

Да и сам Второй будто не замечает произошедших с той ночи перемен. Он все еще давит на себя слишком сильно, не знает собственных пределов – торопит собственное исцеление в отчаянной попытке снова быть сильным и готовым к бою. Все произошедшее слишком явно не дает ему покоя, заставляя прыгать выше собственной головы, ломать кости и скрипеть зубами. 

Время проходит, все идет своим чередом, и на данный момент, думает Клаус, этого вполне достаточно.

Он сидит на подоконнике своей комнаты, свесив ноги за окно, и вслушивается в шум листвы и отдаленно доносящиеся звуки города, который живет, движется, не останавливается ни на секунду в непосредственной близости, и в то же время так далеко от изнанки этого огромного чудовищного дома. После очередной полуночной тренировки сил шевелиться и даже думать нет решительно никаких – несмотря на то, что день уже ощутимо клонится к вечеру. С каждым разом ему требуется все больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя, о чем ему, конечно же, не преминул поведать Бен – сам Клаус давно уже перестал обращать внимание на такие вещи. Обычно резкий и энергичный, подобный молнии, пойманной в бутылку, сейчас он чувствует себя столь же недвижимым, как памятник Бену, стоящий во дворе.

Диего садится возле него, настолько, чтобы не оставить возможности его проигнорировать, но не слишком близко – потому что Клаус вдруг внезапно осознает, что есть такая вещь, как «слишком близко», когда тот находится рядом – и бросает на него короткий взгляд. 

– Ты избегаешь меня, – проговаривает он достаточно медленно для того, чтобы понимать, с каким трудом на самом деле ему даются эти слова. – Почему?

Перебирая в голове вопрос, Клаус неосознанно сжимает кулаки. Он очень, очень хотел бы сейчас закурить. Это было бы отличной возможностью нести чушь с никотином, хотя бы иллюзорно успокаивающим нервы, и дополнительной опорой для драматического жестикулирования. Сдерживаемая энергия заставляет его пальцы вновь разжаться и начать барабанить по краю подоконника.

– Что случилось?

Ничего. Все. Клаус не смог бы сказать точно, даже если бы хотел. Это было где-то далеко за пределами слов. Он пожимает плечами, хоть и знает, как сильно Диего ненавидит, когда он по умолчанию пожимает плечами вместо ответа. Между ними вдруг возникает странное напряжение, которое заставляет его сердечные струны натянуться с невиданной силой. Клаус старается вести себя спокойно, небрежно, но получается у него довольно посредственно.

– Я не могу хотеть немного побыть один? – слова рассыпаются пригоршней камней, минуя фильтр между мозгом и языком, и, черт возьми, это очень, крайне далеко от того, что он хотел сказать на самом деле. 

Стоящий рядом Бен вздыхает с гораздо большим преувеличением, чем Клаус считает нужным.

Он мысленно чертыхается и пытается сосредоточиться на словах, чтобы увести разговор в другую степь, потому что воздух внезапно становится тяжелее.

Диего, кажется, собирается сказать что-то глупое, или саркастическое, или просто глупое. Вместо этого он открывает рот, бросает на Клауса этот прищуренный, оценивающий взгляд, и тут же закрывает, повержено качая головой.

Ситуация явно заходит в тупик.

Клаус старается продемонстрировать как можно больше зубов в своей следующей улыбке, прежде чем снова отвернуться. Он чувствует нечто среднее между комком в горле и изжогой, чувствует, что больше ни секунды не может оставаться в присутствии Диего. 

– Не думаю, что в этом есть хоть что-то, что нам стоило бы обсуждать. 

Он говорит небрежно – на самом деле небрежно, а не просто фальшиво-небрежным тоном, который обычно использует, когда закидывает особенно искрометную шутку и хочет посмотреть, как все отреагируют.

_И это, конечно же, огромная гребаная ложь._

Ухмылка раскалывает лицо Клауса пополам. Он не планировал лгать; хватит уже того, что он и так наговорил. Но пусть все эти слова были неискренни до боли – они были до невозможности, до предвосхищения неизбежно последующей за ними катастрофы правильными. 

– Раньше мы многое обсуждали, – просто говорит Диего.

Взгляд рассеяно скользит по шумящей на ветру листве, по тяжело гнущимся веткам дуба, по высокому небу без облаков – все, чтобы только не смотреть на Второго. Бен цокает языком над самым ухом, и это заставляет раздраженно поморщиться, задумавшись на секунду о том, как этот глупый разговор, должно быть, выглядит со стороны. Клаус отчаянно пытается сосредоточиться на своих следующих словах, чтобы хоть немного разрядить обстановку и сделать ситуацию менее дерьмовой – на долю секунды ему даже удается поймать ускользающую мысль за хвост.

И все же каким-то образом он заканчивает тем, что говорит нечто из совершенно левого поля, и это заставляет мертвого засранца закатить глаза так сильно, что они едва не выскакивают из его долбаной головы.

– Я буквально не могу представить себе ничего более душераздирающего, чем неуместная привязанность, – голос Клауса звучит так, словно он прополоскал горло стеклом, так грубо и надломленно одновременно.

И это не совсем фрейдистский несчастный случай, но нечто, максимально к нему близкое.

Диего смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, будто не может поверить в услышанное. Он выглядит потрясенно, выглядит уязвленным до глубины души. Клаусу хочется вскочить и начать порывисто и глупо оправдываться, но он не успевает – следующие слова брата припечатывают его к месту, не давая пошевелиться.

– Я тебя услышал, – бросает тот, спрыгивая с подоконника и направляясь к двери – Клауса обдает холодом от резкости этого движения.

Он чувствует жжение в горле, но не может его выпустить. Глаза стекленеют, а дыхание становится тяжелым, как будто легкие вдруг оказываются недостаточно велики, но он не плачет. 

_По крайней мере, пока._

Запереться в ванной, может, и не самое логичное решение, но на этой двери хотя бы есть замок, а столкнуться сейчас хоть с кем-нибудь было бы однозначно выше его сил.

Он с силой впивается пальцами в края раковины, сосредотачиваясь на шуме воды в попытке не дать возможности пролиться напрашивающимся слезам. Все это напоминает какую-то дурацкую мудреную головоломку, в которой отсутствует добрая треть деталей – ты думаешь, что это можно исправить, если просто изменить одну ее часть, но чем ближе присматриваешься, тем сильнее понимаешь, что ситуация испорчена на каждом из уровней.

Негромкий стук в дверь вырывает его из мыслей. Клаус смотрит на собственное отражение, и в глазах у него двоится – тусклый свет смазывается, преломляясь стремительно накапливающейся под веками влагой. Стук настойчиво повторяется, заставляя вспыхнувшее в глубине затылка раздражение обжигающей волной прокатиться вниз по позвоночнику. 

– Да чего надо?

– Клаус? Я просто… – голос Вани звучит испуганно и смущенно, так же, как в любой из моментов, когда ей, наконец, удается привлечь чье-то внимание, и она не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что делать с этим дальше.

– Иди и найди другую ванную, – рявкает он. – У нас их, черт возьми, девятнадцать штук!

Нет, само собой, он не надеялся, что это Ди, и что после всего этого дерьмового сюрреалистического разговора он вдруг пойдет его искать, но… но. Клаус хватает ртом воздух и прикусывает губу. Едва различимый за шумом воды звук удаляющихся по коридору шагов заставляет что-то внутри с треском надломиться, и он впивается зубами в плоть собственной дрожащей ладони, захлебываясь сухим рыданием.

Дни тянутся привычно, за исключением единственного отличия от прежних: внезапно он становится невидимым для своего брата, даже не заслуживающим раздражения. Он старается не задумываться над этим, но каждый раз, когда тот отворачивается от него прежде, чем их взгляды встретятся, чувствует короткий укол в груди. 

Диего отныне будто… наблюдает со стороны, и это довольно жестоко. Между ними почти осязаемо маячит что-то плотное, невысказанный вопрос без ответа. В глубине души Клаус верит, что рано или поздно Второй поймет, что это было чудовищное и глупое недопонимание, простит его, обнимет и все исправит. Диего всегда умел сделать все лучше.

Когда Клаус ловит его глубокой ночью на пожарной лестнице, выскальзывающего из дома в последний раз, мир как будто переворачивается с ног на голову. 

_Его сердце падает._

Вопрос уже готов сорваться с его губ, но он слишком напуган, чтобы задать его. Прикусив язык –   
в буквальном смысле – он сглатывает и заставляет себя удержать взгляд. Его тело сковывает мягким и болезненным ужасом при мысли, что это конец.

Диего смотрит на него долгим, пронизывающим взглядом, будто хочет что-то сказать, но в итоге просто кивает, натянуто улыбаясь – и эта улыбка не доходит до его глаз.

Клаус не может заставить себя отвернуться хотя бы на секунду в не до конца осознанной попытке запомнить, сохранить в памяти как можно больше деталей. Губы на секунду вытягиваются в прямую линию, потом он тоже улыбается – молча и прислушиваясь к своему дыханию, исчезающему в воздухе, пока его разум мчится, чтобы догнать настоящее.

Если бы у него хватило ума что-то сказать, он бы это сделал. 

В глубине души он рад за Диего – тому больше не нужно смотреть, как Четвертый с криком отправляется на свою тайную тренировку. Больше не нужно смотреть, как он бросает на отца пустые взгляды, лишенные каких-либо эмоций. Ему не нужно смотреть, как Клаус глотает разноцветные таблетки и режет себе руки в приступе отчаяния.

И в то же время он безрезультатно пытается отгородиться от раздражения, которое поднимается внутри вековым вымораживающим холодом. В глубине его сознания зияет бездна, и если бы он заглянул в нее – не говоря уже о том, чтобы попытаться заполнить хоть чем-то, то мог бы просто умереть. 

Принятое им сгоряча и одномоментно решение может претендовать на звание самого порывистого и импульсивного в истории всех необдуманных решений, но Клаус в принципе никогда не славился особой рассудительностью, а сейчас он устал и опустошен настолько, что чувствует гуляющий внутри него сквозняк, отдающийся эхом во всем теле, стоит только пошевелиться. 

Он не желает задерживаться здесь больше ни на минуту. В этом месте больше не осталось ничего, что бы его держало. Клаус зол и напуган, но он также знает, что ничего не изменится, если он будет продолжать жить под этой крышей. 

_Этот дом попросту похоронит его._

Все вещи – вот смех – умещаются в одной спортивной сумке, и он успевает мысленно поймать не оформившуюся до конца саркастичную шутку о путешествиях налегке. Это, в конце концов, не имеет ни малейшего значения – какая разница, как и куда, если главный лейтмотив заключается в том, что он наконец-то будет свободен.

И сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы никогда не возвращаться в этот ад, по ошибке столько лет называемый домом.

Он поднимается на чердак из чистого ребячества – признаться, он и сам не помнит, осталась ли вообще та самая пачка сигарет, осталась ли она именно там, но природная вредность берет свое. Покидая чертов проклятый дом навсегда, оставлять в нем хоть что-то свое не хочется принципиально.

Вселенная большая шутница, и он убеждается в этом уже в который раз, когда вместо сныканных под подоконником вожделенных Lucky Strike находит на чердаке Седьмую. Та сидит в углу, уткнувшись в колени и коротко вздрагивает, почувствовав чужое присутствие.

– Эй, – собственный голос кажется оглушительным, отдаваясь эхом от каждого пыльного угла, пока он пересекает разделяющее их расстояние на подгибающихся ногах, – что случилось?

– Ничего, – она трясет головой, и растрепанная челка падает на лицо, ни капли, впрочем, не помогая скрыть покрасневших глаз.

Клаус хмыкает и плюхается рядом с грацией, достойной мешка картошки.

– Рахманинов никак не дается? – предположение на грани беззлобной шутки и откровенной поддевки, и он успевает поймать полный укоризны взгляд Бена, прежде чем легонько толкнуть ее плечом.

Откровенно безрадостный смешок дает понять, что он не ошибся в выборе тактики – в конце концов, он всегда был немного более внимателен к мелочам, нежели стремился показать.

– Завтра будет ровно пять лет, – она всегда говорит на полтона тише остальных, а сейчас и вовсе звучит на грани слышимости, будто каждое слово дается с большим трудом, чем предыдущее. – Знаешь, не было еще ни дня, чтобы я о нем не вспоминала.

Клаус прикрывает глаза, выдыхая, и его рука болит от силы, с которой он сжимает кулак. От того, насколько стара эта рана, менее болезненной она не становится, продолжая гноиться и не желая заживать. Редкие моменты единения в их семье приятны уже самим фактом их наличия, учитывая из чего состоит их повседневная жизнь, однако это не один из них.

– Я понимаю, – и это не должно было звучать столь сухо, чтобы оцарапать горло, чтобы что-то внутри вновь начало саднить и кровоточить.

– Мне до сих пор все кажется, что придет день, и он вернется, – последние слова теряются, поглощенные всхлипом столь надрывным, что у него попросту сдают нервы.

Из всех моментов, когда можно было узнать такое, нынешний кажется одним из худших.

Он поворачивается, пожалуй, слишком резко, сжимает ее узкие плечи – эти тонкие птичьи косточки едва не трещат под пальцами – и коротко встряхивает, заставляя поднять рассеянный взгляд. Что-то старое и невероятно ядовитое выпутывается из его грудной клетки, когда он видит в этих глазах отражение собственной боли, боли и мучительной усталости всего, что наслаивалось годами.

– Нахуй Пятого, – слова срываются с языка быстрее, чем он успевает их хотя бы осмыслить, и они резки, но тон его мягок так же, как и всегда, когда он с ней говорит. – Нахуй их всех.

Последнее добавлять было вовсе необязательно, но поскольку он не может – и никогда не старался - сопротивляться собственному характеру, эта демонстрация внутренней суковатой королевы драмы выходит как-то сама собой. 

Хорошо, что никто в этой семье не умеет читать мысли.

Ваня смотрит на него удивленно – так, словно думает, что ослышалась – и вдруг кивает, с горечью усмехаясь. Слезы медленно чертят по мокрым щекам свежие дорожки, стекая к подбородку – и в ее взгляде такой зашкаливающий уровень понимания, что у Клауса внутри все щемяще сжимается.

– Хватит, – он хочет сказать «отпусти», но в этом слове слишком много собственной рефлексии, что было бы чересчур для и без того странного разговора. – Не стоит здесь оставаться, Ваня. Ты достойна гораздо лучшего.

_Извинение по доверенности, вот на что это похоже._

Ее челка щекочет ему шею, и в этих тоненьких веточках рук неожиданно находится столько силы, когда она поворачивается, порывисто и крепко его обнимая.

– Спасибо, – она глухо бормочет ему в изгиб плеча, и он скорее чувствует эти слова, нежели по-настоящему слышит. – Я буду по тебе скучать.

– Да, – он отстраняется и прижимает костяшки ее холодных, по-смешному крошечных и хрупких пальчиков к губам, улыбаясь одними глазами, – я по тебе тоже.

Спускаясь с чердака по скрипящей на все лады лестнице, он впервые за все последние годы чувствует болезненный укол стыда, смешанного с беспокойством: тот Пятый, которого он знал, обязательно бы вернулся за Ваней. А это может означать что угодно из того, о чем не хочется даже задумываться.

Проходя мимо отцовского кабинета, он на секунду останавливается в дверях и окидывает взглядом все темное пространство – тяжелые гардины на окнах практически не пропускают свет, придавая схожести со склепом – и это так иронично, что у него не выходит сдержать рвущийся из груди откровенно истерический смешок. Массивное кожаное кресло, что когда-то казалось грозной позицией власти, теперь кажется не более, чем стулом старого мудака со склонностью к насилию над детьми.

Главная проблема дней, когда он может чувствовать себя живым – это те, что неизменно следуют за ними, когда он чувствует себя больным и обессиленным до страдальческих попыток съежиться в незримую точку, и ничто вокруг больше не искрит и не сияет.

Если быть жестоко и непоколебимо честным – есть все это дерьмо родом из детства, все сложности его семьи, жизнь, в которой он больше не марионетка отца, благородно сражающаяся с преступностью на потеху публике, но сломанный, сломленный дурак, который не может понять, как ориентироваться в этой новой норме. Внутренности его разума немного похожи на родовой особняк – множество пыльных углов, запертые двери и таксидермия. 

Теперь Клаус далеко не всегда знает, где будет вечером, и еще реже заранее знает, где окажется наутро. Он всерьез задумывается на этот счет разве что изредка – когда сомнительных заработков вдруг оказывается недостаточно, или до наступления первых заморозков счет незамеченно начинает идти на дни. Думает об этом в то время, когда чернила втягиваются в его ладони, складываясь в уже им самим выбранный рисунок, и лишь утверждается в правильности сделанного выбора. Пусть его теперешняя жизнь лишена стабильности чуть более, чем полностью – это все еще несравнимо лучше, чем продолжать терять себя в клетке величественных сводов места, которое никогда не было и не могло стать ему домом.

Клаус всегда был полон безумия, когда был под кайфом, чего постепенно становилось все больше и больше. Он ломал спокойствие и статику мира вокруг о собственные руки, звенел словами, движениями, звенел своим собственным разумом. Все вокруг в какой-то момент становилось похожим на бесконечную карнавальную прогулку, вечно меняющуюся тошнотворно пеструю карусель, и он поддавался, просто продолжая кататься вместе с ней, куда бы это ни вело в конечном итоге. И с каждым разом испуганные глаза Бена раздражали его все сильнее, до зубовного скрежета, до зудящего глубоко внутри безмолвного крика. 

_Ему не нужно, чтобы его спасали – разве он в беде?_

Он жил в доме отца, будучи человеком-спиритической доской, он съехал наркоманом и алкоголиком, он стал бездомным, потерянным и бесконечным одиноким. Это были плохие дни, уродливые дни, которые наложили на него свой отпечаток, заставив мчаться по тому пути, который он теперь не мог и не хотел покидать. 

Жизнь не была добра к Клаусу – вообще ни к кому из них, если уж на то пошло – это означало лишь необходимость работать с тем, что есть, и ничего больше.

Так что на самом деле дела у него шли не так уж плохо – учитывая все обстоятельства.

Продолжать вмазываться, чтобы не видеть и не слышать лишнего; продолжать пить, чтобы о лишнем даже не задумываться. Это тошнотворно саморазрушительная концепция, но она заполняет часть зияющей в его груди пустоты, и уже потому имеет право на существование.

– На что только не согласится человек ради еще одного интересного воспоминания, – ворчит Бен со своего насеста на пожарной лестнице, наблюдая, как Клаус обменивает смятую пачку банкнот на маленький пакетик с тремя ярко-розовыми таблетками. – Ты никогда не откажешься от невероятного дерьма, не так ли?

– Я вижу, мы нахватались новых оскорблений с тех пор, как умерли, а? – Клаус подносит ладонь ко рту одним коротким движением, привычным до отточенной легкости, глотая все три разом, и они отдаются резкой горечью на корне языка.

Он всегда чувствует тот предел, за которым все хорошее неизменно падает и втаптывается в дерьмо – и неизменно из раза в раз его преступает. 

Отпускать себя, наказывать себя, в уродливом комке мешанины жалости к себе и самоненависти – именно то, что нужно, и он с удовольствием позволяет себе эту небольшую слабость из раза в раз. 

На какой-то момент он по инерции жизни стал слепым к вещам, которые раньше выделялись и имели значение. А потом, словно разбитая вдребезги стеклянная фигура, брошенная на землю, истина вырвалась наружу.

Все это – бесплодная попытка вернуться туда, куда уже невозможно. В рассеянный стеклом свет рассветного солнца, тепло чужих рук, в несуществующее и не случившееся. К кому-то, кого давно уже нет. К себе самому, которого нет еще дольше. Все это когда-то было так мучительно прекрасно, что даже простое случайное воспоминание об этом напрочь лишает его дыхания – ностальгия быстро начинает превращаться во что-то неудобное и почти болезненное. Это еще хуже, чем наркотики и призраки вместе взятые.

То время давно прошло, оно глубоко похоронено вместе с изломанной юностью.

Клаус и сам знает, что должен наконец переступить и пойти дальше, вот только сколько ни пытался бы – все топчется на пороге да на месте. Воспоминания держат не хуже узлом затянутых вокруг глотки веревок. Он раз за разом возносится высоко и с размаху падает на самое дно, в мир, где существует только край боли, но даже она медленно исчезает. Это не подпространство, ничего такого причудливого, расплывчатого или чудесного, в какой-то степени это экстаз, вызванный самонаказанием. Самобичевание без покаяния. _Без очищения._

Эта мысль приходит ему в голову всякий раз, когда он вспоминает брата или даже слышит о нем. Даже мимоходом, как тогда, когда Ваня выпустила свою книгу, и он увидел имя Диего на странице – как напоминание, что он не выдумал этого человека в своей голове. Его образ всегда рисуется перед внутренним взором широкими мазками мыслей, достойными картин импрессионистов.

_Да-да, он не просто под кайфом, он еще и поэтичен. По-своему._

Пальцы ног немеют вместе с корнем языка – каждый выдох и вдох дается с трудом. Хочется уснуть и больше никогда не просыпаться – отправиться в вечность навстречу накренившемуся и искрящему всеобъемлющей искренностью миру. 

Все вокруг расплывчато, будто он находится вне объективной реальности, вне ее и совсем далеко. Его будто здесь нет, нет вообще нигде, он легкий и плавучий. Его глаза блуждают вокруг, расфокусированные, и каждое маленькое движение, которое он делает, не скоординировано от слова совсем.

Хочется почувствовать под пальцами – _в-последний-богом-клянусь-раз_ – мягкую матовость чужой кожи под условной чувственностью околевших пальцев. Да только путь ему заказан, и это ясно как божий день во всем – от отсутствия столького количества лет, до невозможности найти паролей и явок, даже если сильно постараться. 

_Я скучаю по тебе.  
Господи,  
как же я по тебе скучаю_. 

Он всхлипывает и впивается зубами в мякоть ладони, прокусывая крик в плоть собственной кожи, костьми впитывая зияющую тишину вокруг. 

По большому счету, Клаус вовсе не должен удивляться, что оказывается в переулке. Так много краеугольных моментов в его жизни происходило в переулках, и было неизбежно, что он окажется в еще одном – хоть он и не может припомнить ни единой подробности о том, как именно это произошло.

Запах влажного бетона ступенек крыльца, на котором он уснул, кажется, в какой-то другой жизни, врезается в мозг вместе с ощущением, что все его кости прокрутили через мясорубку – признаться, он вообще не чувствует ничего, кроме этого. На попытку подняться уходит неоправданно много сил – неловко оступившись, он вдруг теряет равновесие и – поскольку его чудесный день несомненно нуждался в улучшении – падает вниз с потрясенной литанией «ой, ой, ой».

В момент, когда в его направлении раздается безликий голос, Клаус мысленно поздравляет себя с тем, что не упал в обморок подобно викторианской даме – потому что по степени неожиданности этот жизненный поворот бьет все рекорды дерьмового ситкома. Само собой, Клаус не ожидал, что больше никогда его не увидит, но прошло уже достаточное количество лет – _семь? восемь?_ – он никогда не был силен в числах, и не то чтобы потратил последние годы на углубленное изучение арифметики. В любом случае, много воды утекло для того, чтобы можно было считать эту случайную встречу по-настоящему неожиданной.

– Удачи! – выкрикивает Бен откуда-то издалека, и его говноедская ухмылка слишком хорошо слышна в его голосе.

– Пошел ты, – хрипит он сквозь то, что, как он надеется, не является сломанными ребрами, принимаясь осматриваться ощупью, и чувствует, как нечеловечески трясутся руки. 

– Эй, – голос глубокий и низкий, в нем не осталось ничего общего с тем, что он помнил, и все же его звук кажется Клаусу иррационально знакомым.– Ты в порядке? 

Вопрос заставляет его усмехнуться, пока он думает обо всех способах, которыми он не в порядке,

– Просто еще один четверг.

– Сегодня воскресенье, – Диего скользящим движением проворачивает тонкое лезвие в ладони, останавливая его между средним и указательным пальцем.

– Неужели? Как быстро летит время, – дрожь пробегает по его коже от нестерпимой жажды прикосновения, и его пальцы лениво скользят по собственным ногам, восхищаясь текстурой ткани, исследуя каждый ее залом.

Второй лишь качает головой на этот пассаж. Он грубо хватает Клауса за локоть, помогая ему подняться, и получает почти нулевое сотрудничество в этом моменте. Не без труда – и сторонней помощи – все-таки приняв вертикальное положение и обретя некое подобие равновесия, Четвертый замирает и словно встряхивается, осознавая ситуацию.

Он смотрит на Диего и ему хочется одновременно восхититься и рассмеяться в голос – ну в самом деле, что за несуразный прикид неуловимого мстителя? Тот выглядит так, будто сошел со страниц низкосортного супергеройского комикса. Так, словно только что щемил какого-нибудь Загадочника в соседней подворотне, и вот отвлекся, чтобы поздороваться с давно потерянным братом.

И в то же время – он совершенно несправедливо хорош во всем этом безобразии.

Это должно быть неприятно – то, как его разум в этот момент переключает передачи – но полное отсутствие призраков поблизости говорит само за себя: он все еще под кайфом, а это, как ни крути, состояние уже настолько привычное, что находится на грани естественного.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Второй снимает маску – _черт побери, какая дань уважения их гребаному ненормальному детству_ – и хмурится, оглядывая Клауса с головы до ног.

– Тот же вопрос, братец, тот же вопрос.

Не то, чтобы он не понимал. Этот Бэтмэн-из-трущоб, блудный подражатель лучших супергеройских клише каким-то неведомым образом стал естественным продолжением того, чем все они были в прошлом – того, чем всем им полагалось стать. Отвергнув великую цель их отца, он, по всей видимости, разработал свою собственную – столь же бескорыстную и безрассудную. Это был вполне закономерный исход – смешно, как будто бы Диего не был одержим желанием быть этим одиноким волком агонии изначально.

– Клаус. 

Голос Второго ощутимо начинает сквозить раздражением, и что, черт возьми, это должно означать, в самом-то деле? Он нелюбезно фыркает и закатывает глаза. В конце концов, ему не впервой – Клаус уже давно привык быть семейным козлом отпущения. Теперь он старше, грубее по краям. Гораздо более практичный, и немного циничный тоже – самую малость сильнее, чем прежде. 

– Диего? – если он и передразнивает эту строгую интонацию, то совершенно точно ненамеренно, разве что совсем чуть-чуть. 

– Дай угадаю, – он устало сжимает переносицу, – наркота? 

Клаус успевает отвлеченно подумать, что им с Беном впору основать клуб по интересам под эгидой «доконай брата нотациями» – неспроста эти двое так спелись еще в детстве. Он ухмыляется и разводит руками в немом а-сам-как-думаешь жесте.

– Я не любитель, я знаю, как не попасться.

– И все же мы оба здесь.

– Ну и? – он даже не собирается выглядеть хоть немного смущенным, и да, это уже откровенная поддевка с его стороны. – Ты собираешься меня арестовать?

– Наверное, нет, – соглашается Диего с намеком на улыбку, и это звучит как полная и безоговорочная капитуляция. – Тебе хотя бы есть, где остановиться?

Вечер и без того богат на рояли в кустах, но этот вопрос, что называется, со звездочкой – и Клаус собирается с силами в попытке разыграть свое самое достойное Оскара представление.

– В данный момент я как бы… – он делает неопределенное движение рукой в воздухе, старательно пытаясь сохранить лицо, – нахожусь между домами.

Обычно Клаус предпочитает употреблять понятие «постельного серфинга», которое является его способом аккуратно избегать слова «бездомный», но сейчас что-то подсказывает ему, что это был бы определенно не лучший выбор дефиниций в данной ситуации. Диего вздыхает и жестом указывает на припаркованную возле поворота машину.

– Садись.

В глубине его горла застревает что-то, что он хочет сказать, но не может до конца сформулировать слова. Еще с минуту Клаус бессвязно бормочет какие-то уточнения – в данный момент, кажется, совершенно не имеющие под собой никакого смысла – в попытках вежливо, не совсем вежливо и совсем невежливо отказаться. Когда он, наконец, останавливается, Диего все еще смотрит на него, не дрогнув ни единым мускулом.

Вздохнув, Клаус с видом побежденного отправляется в указанном направлении.

Бэтпещера оказывается под стать самодельному Бэтмэну – это помещение котельной спортзала средней степени паршивости – и все же оно выглядит достаточно уютным, на вкус Клауса. В конце концов, он успел повидать много не самых лучших мест, чтобы не быть слишком требовательным. А может все дело в том, что это место, в котором живет Диего – и это определенно не то направление, в котором ему стоило бы думать сейчас.

Второй снимает свое снаряжение, скидывает ботинки и ровным шагом направляется в сторону импровизированной кухни, пока Клаус, осмотревшись, решает облюбовать старенький потертый диван. Тот поскрипывает пружинами, проминаясь под его весом – и, черт подери, это лучшее, чего касалась его задница за последние пару недель. 

Время все еще воспринимается слишком размыто – он поклясться готов, что не проходит и пары секунд, как Диего материализуется прямо перед ним, протягивая кружку, от которой медленно поднимается пар – но что-то подсказывает ему, что прошло гораздо больше времени.

– Как у тебя дела? – в словах кроется отвратительно зашкаливающий уровень искреннего беспокойства, и это единственное, что останавливает его от рвущейся с языка язвительной шпильки. 

Что за тяжелый вопрос, думает Клаус, забирая кружку, и отвечает простым пожатием плеч, одним из своих фирменных. Он не совсем уверен, что сможет ответить на него так, как того хочет Диего, если начнет говорить.

– Я серьезно.

Само собой, он серьезно. Это же Ди – с ним не может быть, не бывает иначе. Что-то, думает Клаус, не меняется никогда – даже спустя столько лет. В каком-то смысле, это даже приятно – в веренице беспорядочно переменчивой жизни вдруг наткнуться на твердую константу.

– О боже, – он запрокидывает голову, врезаясь затылком в спинку дивана и тяжело вздыхает, искренне надеясь, что звучит достаточно небрежно. – Какое это имеет значение?

– Это важно, – без колебаний заявляет Диего.

– Потому что я твой брат? – резко парирует Клаус, неискренне улыбаясь на последнем слове. – Пощади меня. Когда ты в последний раз разговаривал… даже не со мной, хоть с кем-нибудь из нашей семьи?

Тяжелое молчание, этот лоб, рассеченный морщинками, дают ему понять, насколько тот критически не удовлетворен этим ответом, но все же Диего ничего не говорит на этот счет. 

Там есть стена, они оба прячутся за ней, и так безопаснее.

– Боишься, что выебут – не устраивай оргию, – он усмехается без тени веселья, поудобнее устраиваясь на потертом диване. – Иными словами… я вполне справляюсь.

У Второго всегда был этот чертов комплекс спасителя, но он не нуждается ни в милосердии, ни в жалости. Он может сам о себе позаботиться – всегда мог и всегда будет.

– Я вижу, как ты справляешься, и должен сказать, что ты довольно дерьмово это делаешь.

Клаус переводит взгляд поверх его плеча на мутное оконное стекло, снова легкомысленно пожимая плечами. Он не знает, что на это сказать.

Прошло так много времени с тех пор, когда они могли вот так говорить обо всем, не сталкиваясь лбами в процессе. Тогда все было в разы проще – они были лучшими друзьями, у них даже было это дурацкое рукопожатие, между ними не было пропасти шириной в почти десяток лет. Тогда Диего, возможно, и знал, о чем думает Клаус, но теперь, став старше, одиноче и уйдя очень далеко от их странного беспорядка детства, он явно не имеет об этом ни малейшего представления.

Повисшее молчание почти успевает перешагнуть тонкую грань между комфортной тишиной и затянувшейся неловкостью, когда он решает спасти ситуацию. В чем-чем, а в бессмысленной болтовне Четвертому не было равных – способность занимать эфир всегда была его сильной стороной.

– Ну, лучше всего дела идут у Элли, да? Три «Оскара» в четверть века, подумать только, – он взмахивает руками, едва не расплескивая остатки чая себе на колени, – Не сказал бы, что мы тесно общаемся, но таблоиды никогда не спят. Ну, знаешь… – он драматически закатывает глаза, предусмотрительно сдерживая активность жестикуляции, но чашку не отставляет, – в рехабах всегда почему-то навалом всех этих глянцевых журналов. Лютер все еще пляшет под дудку отца, но не думаю, что это сюрприз хоть для кого-то, а Ваня… 

– Гребаная стерва, – резко выпаливает Диего, поморщившись, – поверить не могу, что она это сделала. 

Это не та реакция, которая могла бы его по-настоящему удивить – все же, он читал ту чертову книгу, но будучи прерванным на середине мысли, льющейся единым потоком, он останавливается на пару лишних секунд, чтобы понять, о чем идет речь.

Клаус знает, что ему не следует смеяться, но он ничего не может с собой поделать – выбор слов слишком смешон, учитывая все обстоятельства. Его вдруг отбрасывает на много лет назад – в сухое и пыльное пространство чердака, в их последний разговор с сестрой. Он помнит, что тогда, обернувшись, прежде чем переступить порог, он не увидел в ее взгляде ничего, кроме доброты.

– Ох, Ди, – с трудом успокоившись, он хмыкает и качает головой, – Мы можем быть стервой, мы можем быть ничтожеством, мы можем быть придурком, это не нуждается в дополнительных оправданиях – у всех нас дерьмовая кровь. 

Одного короткого взгляда, брошенного на умостившегося возле стены Бена, хватает, чтобы сквозь следующие слова просочилась едва заметная горечь. 

– Кстати, почти все из нас живы.

Его ирония не ускользает от Диего – он не глуп; ну, не настолько глуп. Тот фыркает, но больше ничего не говорит, будто у него резко закончились все остроты. Единственным признаком того, что сказанное на него подействовало, становится резкий стук зубов о край чашки, когда его рука вздрагивает. 

Все они, каждый из них потратил так много времени на то, чтобы быть озлобленными, и то, как далеко они теперь были друг от друга, думает Клаус, лишь доказывает, как мало в этом было смысла.

Они сидят совсем рядом, в объятиях промятого дивана, буквально на расстоянии непротянутой руки, и Клаус изо всех сил борется с желанием прикоснуться. Зуд в ладонях заставляет вцепиться в почти опустевшую чашку обеими руками, как в последнюю надежду уберечь себя от напрашивающейся глупости, когда Диего бросает взгляд на часы и резко поднимается.

– Я в душ, завтра рано вставать, – он протягивает руку за кружкой, и до Клауса не сразу доходит смысл этого жеста, – тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Его язык скользит по уголку рта, и он уже собирается забыть, как дышать, прежде чем успевает собраться с мыслями и понять, как именно это, должно быть, выглядит. Он коротко дергает головой, и натянуто улыбается.

– Нет, думаю нет.

Он понимает, что успел задремать – волна сонливости, должно быть, ударила его тогда, когда он моргнул и отключился на долгую секунду – когда коротко вздрагивает от сухого удара двери о косяк. Диего проходит мимо него, вытирая затылок полотенцем, застиранные выцветшие спортивные штаны служат единственной защитой его скромности, и хотя Клаус чувствует, что это противоречит его интересам – он успевает поймать себя на мысли, что хочет предложить брату надеть хотя бы гребаную футболку.

Взгляд скользит по плечам, вдоль позвоночника по спине, на долю секунды задерживаясь на каждой из выделяющихся на коже светлых отметин. Клаус догадывается, что у Диего не так уж мало шрамов не от того, что он плохо делает свою работу. Напротив, у него это, вероятно, очень хорошо получается – но в том, что он, черт возьми, творит в этих полуночных эскападах, наверняка маловато возможностей избежать непредвиденных обстоятельств. Зная Второго с детства, Клаус готов поставить на то, что тот слишком часто оказывается в меньшинстве и по привычке берет на себя больше, чем следовало бы – теперь, когда работает в одиночку. Каждый шрам выступает лишь наглядным доказательством того, что он выжил.

У него перехватывает дыхание, когда он замечает вопросительный взгляд и изогнутую бровь, направленную в его сторону. Он не думал, что пялится, но, очевидно, так оно и было.

Диего внимательно смотрит на него еще несколько секунд, и его глаза очаровательно щурятся в уголках, когда он проводит рукой по все еще влажным волосам, кивая куда-то на спинку стула. 

– Полотенце там. И носки тоже.

– Фу, носки, – бормочет Клаус, потягиваясь. 

Душ – самое прекрасное изобретение человечества, он всегда это знал. Конечно, общественная душевая спортзала не сравнится с возможностью на пару часов растянуться в полной ароматной пены ванне, но это уже лучше, чем ничего. 

Когда он возвращается, Бен стоит около двери в подсобку, упершись плечом в косяк.

– Это твой шанс, – он говорит обманчиво легко, но в голосе все равно угадываются эти наставнические нотки, которые Клаус так не любит.

Закатив глаза, он хватается за ручку двери, недвусмысленно намекая, что не намерен начинать этот разговор по новому кругу.

– Хорошо, но напомни мне. Не думаю, что вспомню об этом завтра.

Уже переступая порог, он успевает увидеть, как Бен демонстративно шлепает себя ладонью по лбу – и в этот момент ему совсем немного жаль, что призраки не способны чувствовать боль.

Он просыпается задолго до восхода солнца – его внутренние часы уже давно безнадежно испорчены – и отчаянно жалеет, что вообще проснулся; он чувствует, что умирает, чувствует себя без четверти мертвым. Это ощущение только усиливается десятикратно, стоит ему сползти с дивана и встать на ноги.

Клаус смотрит в сторону кровати, смотрит на все еще спящего брата, пока собирается с силами, смотрит, когда не без труда и с тщательно сдерживаемым кряхтением натягивает ботинки. Смотрит, обернувшись уже у самой двери. Положа руку на сердце – ему совершенно не хочется уходить, тем более уходить вот так, но он слишком хорошо понимает, к чему эта минутная слабость может привести – и одна мысль об этом бодрит так же искусственно, как остывший завтрак с утра. Клаус считает, что и так уже далеко пересидел выказанное ему гостеприимство.

Между ними не должно быть ничего, кроме испорченного общего детства и некоторых случайных проявлений «родственной связи», которые в основном являются просто случайными недоразумениями, такими, как это, и неизменно будут завершаться возвращением Клауса к его привычкам и разочарованием Диего. И это нормально, правда, это – больше, чем он заслуживает. 

Инстинкт сохранения этой критической границы все еще очень жив.

Клаус не то, чтобы бежит – он просто собирается продолжать держаться поодаль, не ища новых встреч, в совершенстве владея способностью всегда уходить задолго до того, как случится что-то серьезное.

И все же, как бы он ни старался, с того дня он начинает встречать Второго все чаще, то и дело сталкиваясь с ним в самых неожиданных местах будто по какой-то вселенской несправедливости, словно притягивая его как черная дыра, ищущая солнечный свет. Они никогда об этом не говорят. Это все и ничто, всегда незапланированное и в то же время гарантированное – быть порознь, но каким-то образом втягиваться обратно в орбиты друг друга, прежде чем те успеют разойтись слишком далеко.

Столкновение воли случая с недвижимым упорством Клауса из раза в раз делает их похожими на стрелки часов, то и дело совпадающие на долю момента, и тут же расходящиеся вновь. 

Бен сидит, сложив ноги по-турецки и примостив свою призрачную задницу аккурат посередине низкого журнального столика. Он подпирает подбородок упертыми в колени руками и гипнотизирует Клауса глубоко философским взглядом. Губы его сжимаются так, что Клаусу становится ясно как божий день: сейчас он услышит очередную нотацию. 

Его собственная дорожка в страну Оз – пусть и цветом кирпича отличная от каноничной – призывно белеет на зеркальной поверхности той же самой столешницы. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что длительное употребление кокаина усугубляет бессонницу? Не говоря уже о, ну, я не знаю, церебральной атрофии и скорой смерти? – проговаривает Бен с ровностью, присущей сильно загодя подготовленной речи.

– Слыхал, было дело, – Клаус скалится, стремясь показать в откровенно гротескной улыбке как можно больше зубов, – но что ты можешь сделать? Верно, смирись или заткнись. 

Бен вздыхает, опуская руки, и кидает на него тяжелый взгляд исподлобья. 

– Я сохраню тебе хорошее место в загробной жизни.

Клаус морщится. Они оба знают, что в загробной жизни нет хороших мест. Хотя, положа руку на сердце – не то, чтобы это было весомым поводом остановиться. 

Жизнь – лучшая вещь в мире, но это не имеет значения. По крайней мере, сейчас. 

– Я не хочу уходить в темноту, – он кивает собственным мыслям, встречая полный укоризны взгляд с откровенно бравирующим равнодушием, – я всего лишь хочу выйти из своей.

– Звучит как дерьмовое самооправдание, не находишь? 

Бен знает, что у него есть способность быть чрезвычайно раздражающим, и поскольку Клаус давно не обращает внимания на его рациональные доводы – или даже те, которые взывают к эмоциям – это его последнее оружие в арсенале. Он выпрямляется, нависая сверху и упирая руки в бока в своей самой разочарованной родительской позе, какую только может изобразить.

Клаусу почти искренне жаль своего бедного, бедного, бессильно-неосязаемого призрачного брата, который битый час исходит на говно в попытках хоть немного его вразумить – по-прежнему неизменно безрезультатно. Он смутно представляет себе, как сильно злился бы на его месте, но... все они на своих местах. Finita. Sista. Ende.³ 

– Перестань вести себя как дохлая жена, – он раздраженно взмахивает рукой, – это слишком пошло, Бенерино, даже для тебя. 

Тот раздраженно закатывает глаза и исчезает из поля зрения, растворяясь в неизвестности – и Клаус почти искренне благодарен ему в этот момент. 

_В любом случае, это хороший жест._

Сложно сказать точно, как именно он оказывается под условно знакомой дверью черного хода, каким вообще образом его заносит именно в тот район, от которого он упорно старается держаться как можно дальше. Хотя к тому моменту в принципе сказать что-либо точно он бы не смог при всем желании – последний месяц представлял собой один длинный и слишком затянувшийся бэд трип, конца которому не было видно даже при старательном рассмотрении.

Он не спал по меньшей мере неделю, сидя на жесткой диете из травы и кокаина в попытке подняться так высоко, чтобы забыть о существовании сотен и сотен голосов, сливающихся адской какофонией внутри головы, стоило ему только ненадолго и не полностью протрезветь. Время от времени он действительно пытался задержаться в хотя бы условно стабильном состоянии, встряхивая свою жизненную ситуацию менее разрушительными способами, но ни разу так и не преуспел на этом поприще.

Бен всю дорогу тащился за ним, как старый брехливый пес, не жалея ни едких комментариев, ни сардонических ухмылок с предречением немыслимых страданий и скорой бесславной смерти в ближайшей подворотне.

Поэтому да, совершенно определенно, он понятия не имел, как именно и где оказался, вплоть до того момента, когда правда рассмеялась ему прямо в лицо. 

Перевозбужденный длительным отсутствием сна и кокаином, обкуренный до состояния катастрофической дереализации и с тяжелым сердцем, он обнаруживает себя у черного входа в спортзал, который в спешке покинул далеким утром чуть меньше – или больше, со временем всегда так сложно иметь дело – года назад.

Это мимолетная мысль, он не может удержать ее в голове – она просто ускользает, как вода сквозь пальцы, когда слышит рядом скрип подошв тяжелых ботинок, но не может заставить себя даже повернуться на звук.

– Клаус?..

_Вот именно поэтому оказаться здесь было все равно, что ступить на минное поле._

В глубине души он знал, что это неизбежно. Диего, в конце концов, был единственным, кто, по крайней мере, всегда отвечал на его редкие бессистемные звонки, и, более того – сам всегда предлагал помощь, без обиняков, но с явным разочарованием проглатывая очередную выдуманную причину для отказа. Именно поэтому, услышав в непосредственной близости от себя знакомый голос, он лишний раз убеждается, что Бог его явно искренне ненавидит.

– О, Ди, – он сам удивляется, как надтреснуто звучит его голос, но сил действительно нет буквально ни на что. Никакого кудахчущего смеха, никакой привычной саркастичности, никаких глупых шуток. Клаус все еще не хочет даже задумываться о том, чтобы пошевелиться.

– Пойдем-ка, – сильные руки сжимаются на плечах, уверенным движением поднимая его на ноги.

Клаус понимает, что теряет контроль над ситуацией. Быстро, слишком быстро. Голова тяжело бьется затылком о промерзшую кирпичную стену, и он прикусывает губу, морщась. С трудом передвигая онемевшими от холода ногами, он идет шаг-в-шаг с Диего, опираясь на него большей частью собственного веса. 

– Ты феноменально гостеприимен, а? – мысли путаются, сталкиваясь и сплетаясь тошнотворным неразборчивым комком, он сам не понимает, что именно хочет сказать, отстраненно надеясь, что в собственных словах сейчас больше искренности, чем поддевки. 

– Mi casa es su casa,⁴ – бормочет Диего, с какой-то чрезмерной осторожностью сгружая его на диван.

Клаус успевает подумать, что никогда не видел Диего таким мягким. Должно быть, он действительно выглядит очень плохо.

Он прикрывает глаза, и, усмехнувшись собственной нелепости, тяжело запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в подлокотник. Пространство вокруг подрагивает, заставляя все тело зудеть на одной низкой ноте. Это похоже на то, как если бы он стоял слишком близко к старому электронно-лучевому телевизору, который только что выключили. Он чувствует жужжание, похожее на электрический ток.

– В один прекрасный день ты замерзнешь насмерть, – произносит Второй с проклятой жалостью в голосе.

– А тебя пристрелят, – парирует Клаус, но фраза выходит тихой и замученной, а оттого совершенно беззубой. 

– Я хотя бы адекватно оцениваю риски, – доносится откуда-то сбоку, и Клаус чувствует, как с него стягивают ботинки.

– Адекватность – это источник разочарования, – проговаривает он заплетающимся языком, проваливаясь в болезненно пульсирующую темноту.

Это нельзя назвать нормальным сном – он то выныривает на поверхность, то, стоит только моргнуть, снова погружается на самое дно. Все ощущения сливаются воедино, перетекая единой массой от приятных волн до расщепляющего кости шторма. В одну минуту ему невыносимо жарко, в следующую он уже трясется как паралитик, и стук собственных зубов буквально оглушает неровным припадочным стаккато.

Сквозь это больное, изматывающее полузабытье, он чувствует чужое присутствие, прохладные прикосновения рук ко лбу, запястьям, дрожащим в лихорадке плечам. Диего, кажется, не отходит ни на минуту – сидит рядом и бормочет бессмысленные похвалы, помогая спуститься с высоты, оказывается совсем близко и держит, успокаивая, пока он не начинает задыхаться и дрожать в его руках.

Комната медленно обретает очертания перед ним, неровными толчками выплывая из темноты. Он узнает слабо освещенное помещение, давно требующие обновления краски стены, невысокий светлый потолок.

Каким бы конченым занудой ни был Бен, самая неприятная линия их тесного взаимодействия последних десяти лет заключается в том, что он вечно подкрадывается к нему, когда Клаус меньше всего этого ожидает. Только что рядом никого не было, а в следующее мгновение эта призрачная задница уже преспокойно восседает там, где ему в принципе не полагается сидеть. Он демонстративно потягивается, бросая на Клауса неоднозначный взгляд. Это действительно впечатляет, каким мудаком он может быть, даже не открывая рта.

Прошло практически двое суток – Бенни просто не мог себе позволить не сообщить об этом почти сразу же – с тех пор, как он оказался здесь. Клаус морщится и отзывается неразборчивым характерным нытьем, как делал всегда, когда понимал, что облажался, но все равно жаждал сочувствия. Стоит только пошевелиться, как на периферии зрения что-то приходит в движение, и вот уже Второй склоняется над ним, обеспокоенно хмурясь.

– Ты пришел в себя, – это не совсем вопрос, и не совсем констатация очевидного факта – потому что сейчас он и сам не знает, пришел ли он в себя достаточно, для того, чтобы дать хоть сколько-нибудь вразумительный ответ. Или, что внезапно оказывается в разы сложнее – хотя бы для того, чтобы осознать себя лежащим на диване в квартире у Диего.

– Да, – _господи, и вот так звучит его голос?_ – Нет. Вероятно, – он с трудом садится, тяжело опираясь о подлокотник и морщится, – Эм… Привет?

Второй аккуратно садится в ногах и смотрит на него долгим внимательным взглядом – и Клаус хорошо знает этот взгляд; ему вдруг совершенно по-детски хочется как можно скорее накрыться одеялом с головой и спрятаться от того, что за ним последует.

– Так больше не может продолжаться.

Само собой, в данных обстоятельствах надеяться избежать этого разговора было слишком наивно с его стороны.

– О чем ты? – он и не надеется, что это может сработать, но косить под дурака в любой непонятной – или слишком понятной, как сейчас – ситуации всегда было его естественным механизмом защиты.

– Например, о том, чтобы не принимать наркотики или не напиваться до одури семь дней в неделю? – Диего продолжает смотреть в упор, и в его голосе сквозит явная, граничащая с манией непреклонность. 

Клаусу хочется рассмеяться – порой он успевает забыть, что из себя представляет Второй. Честолюбивый спаситель, праведный супергерой, для которого абсолютно все в его жизни становится очередной миссией. Он демонстративно закатывает глаза.

– Не начинай, Диего.

Если бы все в этом мире было так просто. Подобного толка разговоры всегда были сродни тому, чтобы переливать из пустого в порожнее. Ему и самому не слишком нравились сопутствующие неудобства вроде тех, когда он просыпался где-нибудь посреди городского парка, выглядя мертвым для всего мира, и его тело оказывалось единым с природой в том смысле, который ему не нравился. Но даже если исключить из дерьмового уравнения его жизни немалый список аддикций, стремящийся к бесконечности, даже не страдай он от тяжелого бремени своей обострившейся депрессии так явно – корень проблемы таился в другом. Пытаться изгнать призраков из своей жизни было все равно, что пасти кошек.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался, – выпаливает Диего, и Клаусу вдруг требуется несколько лишних секунд, чтобы собственный мозг успел догнать настоящее, когда он кладет руки ему на колени, слегка сжимая через одеяло, – …хотя бы на какое-то время. 

Это прикосновение неожиданное и слишком близкое, как и произнесенные Вторым слова, что заставляет его неестественно неподвижно замереть на середине выдоха, чувствуя, как тепло чужих ладоней просачивается сквозь несколько слоев ткани.

Негромкий смешок Бена заставляет его резко выйти из оцепенения. Он издает задумчивый звук, не желая озвучивать смутную мысль, мелькнувшую у него перед глазами, не желая оформлять ее даже для себя. 

– Мой стиль – это, по большей части, briller par son absence,⁵ ты же знаешь, – слова вдруг даются ему сложнее, несмотря на демонстративную легкость, с которой он их произносит.

Обычно Клаус предпочитает бравировать легкомысленностью и играть в угадайку, заставлять людей ждать и самим додумывать ответ, но это не те обстоятельства и не тот случай. 

Руки Второго едва ощутимо напрягаются там, где они лежат на его коленях, и тот слегка пожимает плечами.

– Может, сейчас самое время для того, чтобы слегка поменять привычки? – его слова звучат совсем просто, но глаза кажутся всезнающими. Улыбка Диего смущенная и совсем мальчишеская, и Клаус ловит себя на мысли, что это выглядит очень красиво. Он чувствует, как его окутывает статика. Впервые с тех пор, как он себя помнит, ему вдруг по-настоящему не хочется уходить.

 _Диего может быть таким гребаным ханжой, Господи_ – сейчас Клаус не может решить, нравится ему это или нервирует. И это пробивает первую трещину в непоколебимой твердости стен, которую он все это время пытался поддерживать любой ценой.

– Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – и это очень слабая попытка, даже по его собственным стандартам.

Диего собирается возразить – Четвертый видит эту новую решимость, проявившуюся в его линии челюсти – но его прерывает настойчивый стук со стороны двери.

– Минутку! – рявкает он, не оборачиваясь и не сводя напряженного взгляда с лица Клауса.

Было бы так легко, так чертовски легко сократить расстояние, но сейчас не время, не место. Это никогда не время и не место. 

Гость по ту сторону разражается тирадой, щедро сдобренной изобилием крепких слов.

– Я не твой долбаный секретарь, в конце-то концов! Вспомни об этом в следующий раз, раздавая этот номер направо и налево, – голос становится тише, разбавленный шарканьем удаляющихся шагов, – она представилась как Пэтч, и у нее к тебе что-то срочное.

Клаус чувствует обжигающую волну липких мурашек, сползающую вдоль позвоночника о самой поясницы. Время, до сих пор двигавшееся постепенно, вдруг пугающе быстро ускоряется, мучительно сильно обрушиваясь на него всем весом каждой секунды. Он вдруг резко осознает, где и с кем он находится, и насколько ему не стоит здесь находиться. У Второго есть своя собственная жизнь – у него есть призвание, у него есть свой угол, у него есть подружка. И во всем этом Клаусу делать абсолютно нечего – это может закончиться только плохо, он чувствует это в самой своей сердцевине.

_Прямо до самого мяса._

Виски простреливает болью, когда он выпрямляется – слишком резко для своего нынешнего состояния – вытягивая ноги из-под прикосновения расслабленных ладоней и этой странной близости, и практически соскакивает с дивана, будто обжегшись.

– Подожди, – голос Диего звучит растерянно, в нем слышится явное замешательство, – Клаус, куда ты?

Хотел бы он и сам это знать. Но момент безнадежно потерян, и теперь они больше не могут вернуться – метафорически не выкопав несколько могил на заднем дворе. 

Клаус закатывает глаза и прижимает кончик языка к верхним зубам в невысказанном возражении.

То, что он хочет сказать – никогда в жизни не скажет. То, что сказать мог бы себе позволить – не имеет ни малейшего значения, и одна только мысль об этом заставляет его корчиться всем телом. Там всегда было нечто невысказанное, даже с расстоянием в последние несколько лет, неизменно напряженное и искрящее при каждом гребаном пересечении их жизненных векторов. Это обоюдоострый клинок, так было всегда, таковым оно и остается.

– Я неожиданно вспомнил, что у меня есть дела.

В вязком взгляде, темноте чужих глаз читается сейчас явно и явственно «выбери меня» в этот момент – « _выбери меня, а не очередную дозу_ ». 

Ему низменно и недостойно лестно. Ему больно так, что ноет каждая кость. Ему хочется рассмеяться с присущим ситуации драматизмом и рявкнуть: « _выбери меня, а не очередную свою подружку_ ». 

Конечно же, он этого не делает. 

Он не из ревнивых, никогда не задерживается достаточно долго, чтобы сформировать какие-то собственнические чувства, но Диего… в общем, это большая разница. Другой разговор, что он не имеет ни малейшего права чувствовать нечто подобное – и уж тем более в чем-то подобном признаваться. И как в любой из разов, когда Клаус был втянут в ложь, из которой не мог выбраться улыбкой, он делает то, что делал всегда, а именно атакует.

– Слушай, у тебя явно есть нечто поважнее того, чтобы продолжать нянчиться здесь со мной, – когда он говорит, слова звучат глухо, словно он обращается к кому-то гораздо более далекому, и да, это выходит на тонну дерьма более агрессивно, чем он хотел бы, но, черт возьми. Он разводит руками, улыбаясь хорошенько поебанным жизнью чеширским котом, – так что позволь мне облегчить задачу нам обоим.

Даже сейчас под этим летаргическим одеялом трепещет что-то, что хочет схватить человека перед ним и никогда не отпускать – но Клаус действительно разозлился, и это всегда было великолепным мотиватором, и это придает ему сил. Сунув ноги в ботинки, он с впечатляющей демонстрацией стойкости преодолевает расстояние до двери в пару дерганых шагов – к счастью для его самолюбия даже ни разу не споткнувшись. Он старательно заставляет себя не оборачиваться, даже когда усталый голос брата догоняет его у самого порога. 

– Иди, – Диего говорит мягко, но жесткий край слов режет по ушам, когда они ударяются ему в спину, оседая в собственном горле крошеным стеклом. – Увидимся через пару лет.

Если бы у Клауса была хоть капля совести, он бы этого не сделал – но если бы она была, вся его жизнь выглядела бы иначе.

Поэтому он просто делает шаг за дверь, ставя окончательную точку в этом дурацком разговоре. Потому что это самая простая вещь, потому что все остальное, что он хотел бы сделать – если бы вообще позволил себе об этом подумать – потребовало бы мужества, которого у него нет.

Самое смешное в прогулке под дождем, размышляет Клаус, это то, что она ни в коем случае не так чертовски романтична, как любят обманывать людей фильмы. Теоретически – может быть, но на практике это полная чушь. Возможно, он не испытывал бы такого презрения к внезапно испортившейся погоде, если бы ливень не оставил его одежду плотно прилипшей к коже, а холод потяжелевшей липкой ткани на его плоти не посылал предупреждающие сигналы прямо в мозг.

Он идет куда глядят глаза – в прямом смысле этого слова – без какого-то четкого плана или конкретной цели, сильнее укутываясь в тонкое, насквозь промокшее пальто. 

– Клаус, поговори со мной, – Бен, к его чести, не материализуется из ниоткуда как обычно, а всю дорогу старательно шагает рядом, с трудом поспевая за ним – хотя в этом нет ни надобности, ни особого смысла.

– Я бы предпочел этого не делать, Бенни, – ему хочется думать, что он звучит в достаточной мере раздраженно, но выходит скорее вымученно и слишком устало. – Весь смысл как раз в том, чтобы мне не нужно было говорить.

– Ладно, тогда мы не будем разговаривать. Так о чем мы не говорим?

– Мы не говорим о том, как ты раздражаешь.

– Слушай, я…

Клаус резко останавливается, будто наткнувшись на невидимую преграду, и, подавив желание застонать в голос, разворачивается в его сторону.

– Бен, вылези, наконец, из моей задницы, – он с силой проводит по лицу ладонью, собираясь с мыслями, – Я в порядке.

Во взгляде его бедного мертвого брата на секунду проскальзывает что-то темное и глубокое, когда он передергивает плечами, невесело усмехаясь.

– Я позволю тебе прийти к собственным выводам.

Клаус просто отмахивается от него – _все это старые новости._

Он все еще пытается не признавать того факта, что вечер закончился на какой-то уж слишком низкой ноте. И это первый момент за все последние годы, когда он с уверенностью может сказать, что не справляется со всем этим так хорошо, как притворяется

Хрен его разберет, какой именно сегодня день недели, но призывно подмигивающий наполовину перегоревшей вывеской бар оказывается заполнен едва ли наполовину – впрочем, сейчас ему это даже на руку. Он взбирается на высокий барный стул без привычной легкости – кости все еще ноют, голова продолжает раскалываться даже сильнее, чем пару часов тому назад – и перегибается через стойку, постукивая ладонью о ее край в говорящем жесте. Бармен коротко хмыкает, отрываясь от натирания бокалов и кивает, скрываясь из поля зрения.

На фоне навязчиво играет откровенно дерьмовая – под стать окружающей обстановке и его собственному настроению – музыка. Биты скрипят, потрескивая старостью колонок, все вокруг буквально кричит об упадке – каждый засранный угол, которого швабра не касалась, кажется, еще с самого открытия, глубокие царапины и липкость столешницы, все это так убого и так знакомо, что Клаус чувствует себя как рыба в привычной воде.

Звук ударившегося о стойку стакана вырывает его из размышлений. Он смотрит на темную жидкость, приподнимая бровь.

– Это что, мартини? 

– А ты что, в Италии? – бармен скалится, обнажая ряд желтоватых неровных зубов.

Клаус усмехается, коротко качая головой. 

– Справедливо. 

Содержимое бокала отвратительно жжет язык. Ничего общего с нормальным виски – дешевый сорокапроцентный спирт с легким ирландским флером – но сейчас это именно то, что нужно. Он делает еще один большой глоток, потому что все должно быть лучше, чем чувствовать, что тебя переехали и тащат.

Эмоций только две – лишь «больно» и «не то». 

Он пьет, и пьет, и пьет бесконечно. Алкоголь, кажется, уже течет по венам вместо крови – сердечно бьется в висках, отдаваясь напряжением в кончиках пальцев. В голове блаженно пусто – лишь отдаются вспышками яркие пятна неона. 

Невыносимо хочется быть не здесь и везде сразу; где бы то ни было – рядом с человеком, которому это не нужно. 

Он торгуется сам с собой, отмахиваясь от навязчиво мельтешащего на периферии зрения Бена – _лишь на секунду закрыть глаза_ – и закрывает, с головой погружаясь в непроглядную тьму. 

Перед внутренним взором – снова – обласкивающее теплом солнце в мутном окне междугороднего автобуса. Альтернативно возможное, но так и не случившееся. Все это продолжает прокручиваться в его голове даже под светом и шумом, исходящим из динамиков.

Между пальцев, между ребер скользит остро-емкое слово, сплетение слов, признание собственного бессилия пред твердью неизменного – неизбывное, жалко-шепчущее на грани сознания. И сколько бы раз ни произносил каждому встречному, адресовано оно всегда было лишь в одну сторону, сколько бы ни промахивался – всегда попадал в цель аккурат в середине собственного сердца с отчаянно грешной меткостью. 

Непрошенные, неубиваемые чувства, эти разорванные узы, которые он копил и лелеял глубоко внутри, все силясь, но так и не решаясь окончательно уничтожить, этот ухоженный фасад выстроенной когда-то давно картинки идеально счастливой, а оттого несбыточной реальности, никуда не исчезали. 

Другие люди – эти призрачные руки и пластмассовые поцелуи, возможность притвориться кем-то другим на несколько коротких часов – ни капли не помогали забыться достаточно, чтобы не возвращаться из раза в раз к тому, от чего он так старательно бежал – но все было намного проще, когда ему не нужно было ничего чувствовать.

Все, что у него осталось – обещание грифельной доски, стертой начисто, пригоршня воспоминаний из тех времен, когда они кружили друг вокруг друга, и все внутри него светилось от одного только чужого присутствия рядом. 

Сейчас он пьян, все идет быстро, как мчащийся поезд, но вместо того, чтобы чувствовать себя бодрым и счастливым, он чувствует себя потушенным пламенем. Музыка пронзает его, как мигрень всего тела. Свет слишком яркий, и все вокруг звучат глухо, как сломанная фонограмма – все звуки искаженные и дразнящие. Реальность расслаивается и тает, ниспадая к его ногам все более ощутимо и явственно – руки, все тело от самой макушки до кончиков пальцев наливается медленной тяжестью – хочется упасть и уснуть на целую вечность; хочется домой, хотя самого понятия дома в его жизни не существует в принципе. 

Усталость искажает его зрение, когда каждый вдох кажется заимствованным, и он чувствует эту ломкую холодную боль, вибрирующую в его костях. Он так же боится спать, как и смерти, но ошеломляющее жужжание во всем теле, которого ему удается достичь к середине ночи благодаря точному балансу этанола и недосыпа, начинает клониться к дремотной дымке. 

Сползая с барного стула со всей грациозностью похеренной к чертям координации, он оступается на ровном месте и с размаху врезаться в какого-то парня. Тот, посмеиваясь, ловит его на середине падения и у Клауса не хватает порядочности отпрянуть – да и с чего бы? 

_Вечер явно перестает быть томным._

Клаус никогда не имел никаких проблем с сексом по пьяни – на самом деле, такой поворот событий был для него даже предпочтительнее – но это всегда сопровождалось раскалывающей на части головной болью поутру, нечеткими образами из предыдущей ночи или, что еще хуже, совершенно ясными о ней воспоминаниями. Ни одна из этих вещей никогда не являлась особенно приятной для пробуждения.

Перед глазами возникают расплывающиеся, ускользающие очертания, смутно различимая фигура какого-то парня – очередного, без имени и даже лица. На самом деле Клаус вообще почти не запомнил его – в клубе было достаточно темно, и не то, чтобы они вчера провели слишком много времени, глядя друг другу в глаза. 

В голове пусто до резонирующего звона, и единственным – не самым верным, сказать честно – источником информации служит разве что мышечная память, покалывающая горчащим послевкусием фантомных прикосновений. 

_Вот он смеется искусственно-весело и хватает его за отворот куртки – и в следующий момент уже просовывает язык ему в рот, грязно и неряшливо, сталкиваясь зубами в процессе, и скулит в голос, протягивая пальцы и впиваясь в чужое тело со злобным скребущим нажимом._

_Вот он сжимается и задыхается от нуждающихся, сломанных звуков, и рывком подается навстречу, чтобы задавить свои запыхавшиеся мольбы поцелуем, в котором слишком много языка и зубов._

_Вот он вминает ладони в одеяло, пока бедра двигаются в изгибе чужих пальцев – и тот чертыхается, прокладывая гребаную тропу войны вдоль его шеи_ – уже в настоящем та нестерпимо ноет разливисто-пульсирующей болью, стоит только прикоснуться пальцами. 

Наученный внушительным багажом опыта в подобных вещах, Клаус с трудом принимает сидячее положение и просто должным образом ждет, пока ему станет лучше, когда к горлу подступает новая волна тошноты. Он тяжело прислоняется к спинке кровати, чтобы перевести дыхание и прикрывает глаза, собираясь с силами, когда не слышит, а скорее чувствует рядом какое-то движение. 

Он вздрагивает, слишком резко вскидывая голову, и боль внутри черепа прокатывается до самого затылка глубоким резонирующим звоном, опасно набирая обороты. 

У парня перед ним – глубокие, почти черные глаза, подтянутый торс и кожа на пару тонов темнее, чем мог бы обеспечить просто хороший загар. И это первый раз, когда Клаус отчетливо ощущает, что есть часть него самого, которая не нуждается в обучении и сгибается в приемлемую форму буквально по щелчку пальцев. 

Да он же просто гребаный великий комбинатор, непризнанный гений в области самонаебок, в о с х и т и т е л ь н о – он не может удержаться, чтобы не съязвить на этот счет: собственный яд не так страшен, а низко гудящую злость переварить в разы легче, чем чувство вины. 

Парень смотрит на него долгим, почти нечитаемым взглядом, прежде чем произнести слова, в которых уже нет никакой неожиданности, и оттого – буквально погребающие заживо.

– Кто такой Диего? 

Клаус понимает, что слишком сильно сжал челюсть, когда на кончике языка вдруг расцветает медный привкус – и он почти уверен, что это должно быть больно, но он не замечает. 

– Видишь? Ты в отчаянии, – раздается как по команде знакомый голос, его импровизированная совесть шепчет тоном, полным жалости, склонившись к самому уху, и, ей-богу, у него совершенно неиронично сводит скулы.

Клаус натягивает самую сладкую улыбку из своего арсенала, какую только может изобразить в нынешнем состоянии.

– Не знаю никого с таким именем, – и эта маленькая ложь, казалось бы, погребенная под необъятностью всей прочей, жжет язык; на вкус она как пепел – давно истлевший, прогорклый, впитавший в себя наслоившуюся с годами пыль.

– Ты придурок, – отрезает Бен, растворяясь в воздухе.

Они явно зашли в тупик, и Клаус поудобнее устраивается на кровати, откидываясь на спинку. Он игриво улыбается, проводя рукой вдоль тела в почти карикатурной сексуальной увертюре и подмигивает. 

– К тому же светские беседы, – он прикусывает губу, вздергивая подбородок, – это далеко не самое интересное, чем можно было бы занять рот с самого утра.

Намек оказывается понят беспрекословно, и он с готовностью подается навстречу чужим губам и сильному телу, вжимающему его в матрас.

Позднее утро незаметно перетекает в не совсем ранний вечер, когда он выбирается из чужой постели и чужой квартиры – имени того парня он не то, чтобы не запомнил, даже не спрашивал – отброшенные условности в таких ситуациях всегда были естественным и правильным решением. 

Оранжевые лучи закатного солнца едва пробиваются между зданий, окрашивая узкий проулок в смазанные теплые тона. Клаус хмыкает, вминая окурок в стык между кирпичей. Полтора оргазма, полторы сигареты, и что-нибудь запрещенное в качестве завершающего аккорда целого дня гедонистических удовольствий – идеальный расклад при любых обстоятельствах. 

Остается разве что найти очередного дилера.

Впрочем, стоило бы найти его раньше – Клаус понимает это отчетливо ясно, когда температура вокруг резко и чересчур ощутимо падает разом на несколько градусов, а разреженный воздух начинает неприятно покалывать в ноздрях. Он прекрасно знает это ощущение, и знает, что именно за ним последует – и, похоже, с выводами о хорошем вечере он сильно поспешил. 

Ничто во всем мире не может справиться с низким гулом, который эхом отдается в ногах и расплывается воспаленно-яркими пятнами беспокойства внутри головы. Делая инстинктивный шаг назад и прижимаясь спиной к холодной кирпичной стене, он проклинает собственную неосмотрительность. Все вокруг погружается в монохромность – секунду назад казавшийся теплым остаточный солнечный свет приобретает тусклый инфернальный оттенок, когда раздается первый приглушенный и сдавленный крик, а узкое пространство начинает наполняться полупрозрачными тенями.

Сил не остается от одного взгляда – невидящего, брошенного поверх всей этой толпы на вопящую, корчащуюся массу духов, которые требуют его внимания. Клаус отчаянно пытается разглядеть их лица, лица гребаных мертвых людей, но это кажется невозможным, когда все они кричат слишком громко для того, чтобы он мог хоть немного сосредоточиться. Он жмурится, встряхивая головой, и пробует еще раз – смотрит дальше, терпит неудачу до самого конца, пока боль, похожая на тысячекратно умноженную мигрень трескает его по голове тошнотворно тяжелым ударом несчетное количество раз.

Ему страшно, он просто в гребаном ужасе от того, что видит и слышит – как и в каждый раз до этого, начиная с самого детства – он не хочет слушать их истории, знать и видеть, что один человек может сделать другому. Каждый чудовищный поступок, каждое проявление чужой жестокости, которой нет и не может быть оправдания, вновь наполняет его голову, отяжеляет душу неизбывной разрывающей болью, которую в силу слишком развитой эмпатии становится невозможным дифференцировать и отграничить от своей. И, поскольку Бена до сих пор нет рядом, он даже не может позволить себе роскошь их пререканий, чтобы хоть немного отвлечься.

Они все движутся, наступая, кричат громче, умоляя и плача – теперь они знают, что он здесь, что есть кто-то, кто может услышать их, и шум ужасен, и имя им – легион, которому нет ни конца ни края. Волна смерти обрушивается на него, пока он пытается удержаться на ногах.

Клаус сжимает руки с такой силой, что кости начинают болеть, из последних сил сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы превратить свое прерывистое дыхание в ровные вдохи, чтобы выстоять и не сойти с ума окончательно – прямо здесь и сейчас. Когда близость катастрофы кажется неизбежной, это заставляет адреналин ударить в голову с двойной силой – он буквально чувствует скрип шестеренок в голове, то, как лихорадочно работает его мозг в поисках любой возможности, за которую можно было бы зацепиться. Он истерически шарит по карманам, заранее зная, что в них и близко нет ничего, что могло бы помочь, ничего, кроме пары смятых двадцаток и полупустого коробка спичек с логотипом какого-то бара. И все же… онемевшие пальцы натыкаются на крошечный пакетик с парой полураскрошившихся таблеток.

_Ебаное бинго._

Руки не слушаются совершенно, но каким-то чудом ему удается не выронить найденное сокровище, дрожащим движением высыпая на ладонь свой временный пропуск к относительно спокойной жизни. Он поднимает глаза на корчащуюся, тянущую уродливые руки толпу, и широким движением языка слизывает все до последней крупицы. Они орут, переходя на ультразвук, и ему хочется издевательски заорать в ответ – _ха-ха, ха-ха, смотрите, я прямо перед лицом смерти, так же, как и вы._

Их очертания размываются, голоса становятся все приглушеннее и тише – уперевшись затылком в прохладную стену, Клаус наблюдает за ускользающими образами из-под опущенных ресниц, пока возможность свободно дышать и шевелиться не возвращается к нему в полной мере. Оттолкнувшись от стены, он делает уверенный шаг в сторону уже разгорающегося вечерними огнями проспекта. 

Так как единственной константой его жизни остается закон подлости, исправно срабатывающий в любой ситуации, привычные точки в пределах пары соседних кварталов именно сегодня оказываются пусты. По соседству с последней он и вовсе замечает полицейскую машину, чудом успевая вовремя свернуть на противоположную сторону улицы. 

Все это очень, очень некстати. _Мягко говоря._

Относительно удобоваримым вариантом остается наведаться к Джимми, толкающему таблетки в туалете одного из тех малоприметных баров на пересечении Саут-Кистон и Хойт-авеню, где еда и музыка всегда одинаково паршивы, а все напитки грязно дешевые и крепкие. Козел нещадно ломит цены, зато, по крайней мере, редко изменяет своим привычкам, толкая дурь в одном и том же месте уже пару лет.

Несмотря на то, что Клаус не помнит ни названия, ни адреса нужного места, ноги сами ведут его по смутно узнаваемым проулкам. Он успевает порадоваться бесперебойности собственного автопилота – или наличию мышечной памяти, выработавшейся благодаря тому, как часто он оказывался в этом районе, и как часто ему приходилось выбираться оттуда не будучи способным хоть как-то осознавать себя в пространстве. Южная часть города никогда особенно не славилась гостеприимством.

В баре достаточно людно – на входе и возле танцпола по пути к уборным ему приходится буквально протискиваться сквозь толпу. Сейчас сплетение разгоряченных, извивающихся в такт играющей песне тел не вызывает желания подхватить ритм чужой энергетики и присоединиться к массовому веселью, а лишь раздражает на пути к поставленной цели. Он слишком истощен и возбужден одновременно, недавний кошмар все еще наступает ему на пятки, и схожесть тесноты и близости множества людей в грохоте музыки и бесформенной корчащейся кричащей массы призраков играет с ним не лучшую шутку. Клаус неожиданно чувствует приступ легкой тошноты и клаустрофобической нервозности, стараясь держаться поближе к стене, пока не достигает, наконец, заветной двери.

Вселенная решила все же смилостивиться над ним – Джимми стоит на привычном месте, со скучающим видом облокотившись на пошарпанную кафельную стену. Стоит Клаусу переступить порог, и он заметно оживляется, сверкая золоченым клыком в хищной усмешке.

– Какие люди, – елейно тянет дилер, разводя руками в приветственном жесте. – Сколько лет, сколько зим… я уж было думал, ты откинулся.

Клаус коротко хмыкает, всем своим видом транслируя «не дождешься».

– В таком случае, Джимбо, могу я рассчитывать на скидку в честь своего чудесного воскрешения? – он никогда не лез за словом в карман, а здесь и вовсе сам бог велел использовать дар красноречия по максимуму – нынешнюю его ситуацию по части финансового благополучия можно окрестить достаточно спорной.

– Не в моих правилах, детка, – светлые глаза причудливо сверкают, контрастируя с окружающим полумраком, когда он окидывает Четвертого оценивающим взглядом. – Хотя…

Парень плавным движением пальцев скользит по краю толстовки, недвусмысленно спускаясь на юг. 

Ну что ж, отвлеченно думает Клаус, ничего нового. Бывали дни, когда он вставал на колени и за меньшее. После столь продолжительного моциона длиной в несколько кварталов он абсолютно точно не настроен уходить ни с чем – тем более, учитывая все предшествующие обстоятельства.

Однако вечер действительно богат на сюрпризы – Джим шарит в глубине кармана свободных джинсов и выуживает на свет небольшой пакетик с парой голубых таблеток.

– Кое-что новенькое, – он протягивает его Клаусу двумя пальцами, подмигивая. – Просто пушка в масштабе от божественного до десяти тысяч одновременных оргазмов. Сорок баксов по старой дружбе.

И что это, как не предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться? 

Просияв самой обезоруживающей улыбкой из всех возможных, Клаус кивает, без тени сожаления обменивая последнюю имеющуюся наличку на заветный товар в крепком рукопожатии.

– С тобой приятно иметь дело, – он с легкой руки и без лишних церемоний отправляет в рот одну из таблеток, разворачиваясь на пятках в сторону выхода.

– До новых встреч, – усмехается Джим, отступая обратно к стене.

За время его отсутствия музыка в зале успела перемениться на более спокойную, а толпа на танцполе – сильно проредеть. Это, или же начавшие действовать вещества в его крови, либо и то и другое вместе, сдвигает восприятие до более позитивной ноты. Окружающая обстановка уже не кажется настолько убогой, какой виделась еще четверть часа назад, каждый запах и звук ощущаются невесомо-ласковым касанием по нервам, и все, чего ему хочется – улыбаться, разглядывая причудливо изгибающиеся тени и людей вокруг.

Взгляд скользит вдоль выделяющейся ярким пятном барной стойки, и спотыкается на середине пути о знакомую фигуру. Чувствуя, как у него холодеет в затылке, Клаус тяжело сглатывает. Ему вдруг требуется гораздо больше усилий на, чем хотелось бы, для того чтобы просто отвести взгляд. На какую-то секунду ему отчаянно хочет верить, что он обознался и попросту выдает (не) желаемое за действительное – но сидящий за баром мужчина поворачивается в профиль, и мелькнувший шрам на его виске не оставляет ему ни единого шанса на спасительное отрицание очевидного.

_Охуенно здорово._

Не нужно присматриваться слишком тщательно, чтобы понять, насколько все неправильно, насколько что-то во всем происходящем не так. Второй в принципе никогда не излучал дружелюбных, доступных _сядь-рядом-со-мной-я-не-кусаюсь_ вибраций – но сейчас это был определенно какой-то новый, запредельный уровень мрачной пассивной агрессии, фонящий на милю вокруг. 

Его язык принимает на себя всю тяжесть разочарования ситуацией, когда он прикусывает его во второй раз за день, запрокидывая голову и упираясь взглядом в балки на потолке, как будто они способны придать ему сил. Клаус чертыхается сквозь зубы, со всей доступной экспрессией демонстрируя куда-то наверх средний палец. Он не до конца уверен, что именно это о нем говорит – но теперь окончательно убеждается, что у всевышнего мудака к нему определенно есть что-то личное.

Проклятое врожденное чувство эмпатии всегда доставляло Клаусу слишком много проблем – и если в своей повседневной рутине он старательно взрастил в себе достаточное количество здорового эгоизма, то сейчас это не работает. Это никогда не работает, когда дело касается Второго. Ноги сами несут его в сторону подсвеченного яркими софитами бара – словно безмозглого мотылька на открытый огонь.

С расстояния пары футов отчетливо заметно, насколько все плохо – Диего выглядит потерянным, уязвимым, и таким бесконечно усталым. 

_Он выглядит, как беда._

Клаус и не думал, что они увидят друг друга снова так скоро, тем более окажутся в одном помещении – достаточно близко, чтобы коснуться друг друга. И он ничего не может с этим поделать, он прикасается. Годы контроля могут вылететь в окно, когда дело доходит до Диего; он просто знает, как проникнуть под его кожу, не делая ровным счетом ничего. 

Рука сама собой опускается на знакомое плечо, опережая ход собственных мыслей – это все равно, что кататься на американских горках: если будешь слишком долго думать, струсишь. Он переносит вес тела на одну ногу, и при таком маленьком промежутке между барными стульями его бедро прижимается к бедру Диего, смазывая остатки осознанности, истончая ее края до тонкости полиэтилена. 

– Привет, – жесткая линия плеч вздрагивает под его прикосновением. – Не возражаешь, если я присяду? – не дожидаясь ответа, Клаус небрежно взгромождается на соседний стул и опирается локтем о стойку.

Диего смотрит на него отчетливо пьяным, расфокусированным взглядом и коротко усмехается. В его глазах мелькает какая-то история, но явно не та, которую он хотел бы рассказать. 

Клаусу и не нужны слова, он знает по себе – когда кто-то ищет спасения на дне бутылки, ему хочется умывать сердце. Однако, на самом деле, он никогда не умел в достаточной мере хранить молчание. Четвертый в принципе не был большим поклонником неловкой тишины и всегда искал что-то, что мог бы сказать, и что могло бы спасти ситуацию, когда она становилась неловкой – и, в основном, он только делал ее еще более неловкой в процессе.

– Знаешь, когда большинство людей напиваются, они веселые, – он делает неопределенное движение рукой в воздухе, тут же заходясь дерганой жестикуляцией, – Ты просто зануда до мозга костей, вот в чем все дело.

Второй бросает на него долгий и очень странный взгляд, прикладываясь к стакану. 

– Не ожидал тебя увидеть, – говорит он как-то слишком просто, настолько, что Клаус не может понять до конца, как на это реагировать. 

Его улыбка вымученная, его разбитое сердце сквозит в каждой черточке его лица, и это действует Клаусу на нервы по причинам, которые он не может назвать даже самому себе.

– Kein glück,⁶ – выдает он первое, что так рвется с языка и скорее характеризует его собственные чувства, нежели является ответом.

Диего щурит глаза, как бездомный кот, которого случайно погладили, а не пнули. И хотя он выглядит уставшим, он не выглядит уставшим от него.

– Нет, – он качает головой, и его голос звучит вкрадчиво и непривычно тихо. – Я рад тебе.

В этих словах ничего сверхъестественного, но они проникают глубже, чем должны бы, бьют сильнее, чем было задумано, погружая Четвертого в плавающее головное пространство, которое немного сдвигает реальность влево, где он ощущает близость чужого тепла, даже не касаясь напрямую. Возможно, то, что Диего чувствует себя с ним комфортно, до сих пор делает его слишком, почти непозволительно беззащитным.

Клаус сам всегда был ничем иным, как сокрушительной черной дырой нужды, и что он может сделать сейчас?

Он вдруг чувствует себя бесконечно усталым, поверженным, побежденным, когда выхватывает из рук Диего стакан, заставляя его едва ощутимо вздрогнуть от прикосновения – впрочем, никакого сопротивления этот жест не вызывает. Палец рассеянно скользит по холодному ободку стакана, который он некрепко держит в руке. Определенно, это совсем не лучшая – быть честным, откровенно хреновая – идея, но где оно видано, чтобы слова «Клаус» и «трезвость» были синонимами?

Диего, думает Клаус, тоже иногда нуждается в заботе – и эта мысль позволяет ему отпустить реальность и сосредоточиться на текущей задаче. В любом случае, наблюдать за происходящей вечеринкой отчаяния у него нет ни желания, ни моральных сил. 

Второй непозволительно хорош во многих вещах, но за пределами повседневного геройства он все еще оставался обычным человеком: как бы хорошо Диего ни справлялся со своим призванием, он не может метать ножи в свои чувства.

Глядя прямо в темные, подернутые поволокой глаза, он прикладывается губами ко все еще влажному краю, и, не сдержав внутреннего порыва, коротко скользит по нему языком. Этот жест почти незаметен, но в нем кроется так много – и это самое большее из всего непозволительного, что он вообще мог бы себе позволить.

Все это, и негромкий голос, отчетливо выделяющийся на фоне бьющейся в ритм крови в висках музыки, заставляет его чувствовать себя немного загнанным в клетку, но Клаус не возражает – он даже не пытается сосредоточиться на том, что именно говорит Диего, просто слушает голос, низкий и мягкий, и получает удовольствие от этого.

Рассказ льется неровно, плавая между болезненной, отягощенной тяжелыми эмоциями историей и беззаботно-смешливыми моментами прошедших дней, лишь отчасти помогающими скрасить общую драму всего этого.

Клаус слабо улыбается, делая еще один глоток, хотя его язык и губы уже немеют.

Соломинку, которая сломала спину его брату, звали Юдора. Они познакомились еще в полицейской академии, из которой Второй, страдающий обостренным чувством справедливости, но не имеющий тормозов и должной субординации, вылетел за пару месяцев до выпуска. Постоянно пересекающиеся пути в ее работе и его призвании сблизили их с той же легкостью, с какой и развели в конечном итоге.

 _Ох, братец, не весело, не весело_ – хочется ему сказать – _и как же я, блядь, тебя понимаю._ Эта мысль одновременно веселая и выворачивающая наизнанку.

Он успевает потерять нить повествования по меньшей мере дважды, улавливая общий смысл и позволяя ощущениям начать пульсировать, а мыслям расплываться, когда горячая ладонь тяжело ложится на его колено, привлекая внимание. Клаус не успевает подавить короткий вздох, зародившийся от этого прикосновения, и топит его в стакане, слишком поздно осознавая, что ему нужно что-то сказать. 

– Ты хочешь сочувствия, утешения или совета? – он взмахивает ладонью, изображая в воздухе отчетливое «так себе», сощурив драматически подведенные глаза. – Потому что, будем честными, конечная цель любых романтических отношений – найти способ избавиться от них.

Второй хмурится и кивает сам себе, как будто только что решил особенно большую проблему во Вселенной и обрел внутренний покой. 

– Слишком философский подход, даже для тебя, – он качает головой, и Клаус чувствует укол где-то глубоко в груди, ту застарелую хорошо знакомую боль, которую он не может по-настоящему встряхнуть.

– Touché, – он невесело усмехается, старательно подавляя желание податься к опасной близости чужой руки, но в попытке сдерживаемого движения конечности лишь дрожат. Вместо этого он переводит взгляд на Диего – и хотя его глаза все еще кажутся слишком усталыми, он больше не выглядит так, словно на его плечах лежит тяжесть всего мира.

Снаружи небо медленно меняет тона с глубоких синих на светло-розовые, когда Второй выуживает из кармана бумажник и бросает на стойку пару купюр. Клаус не успевает ничего сказать, даже осознать, почему ему вдруг так горько, молча и без движения наблюдая, как тот встает со стула и накидывает на плечи потертую кожаную куртку. 

– Ты идешь? 

Диего поворачивает голову и вопросительно смотрит через плечо.

– Будь я на твоем месте, я бы не дал себе времени передумать, – и легкая заминка под конец выдает его попытку пошутить. – Давай, Клаус, правая нога, левая нога, топ-топ.

Клаус утыкается в собственный кулак, чтобы скрыть смех облегчения, который жужжит у него в горле, и качает головой.

– Уговорил.

Едва переступив порог, он скидывает ботинки и едва не с разбегу бросается на кровать, раскидывая руки и ноги словно контуженная морская звезда. Под прикрытыми веками то и дело вспыхивают невыносимо яркие в своей цветности пятна – хочется протянуть руку и схватить, прочувствовать хоть одно из них кончиками пальцев, но шевелиться нет ни желания, ни сил. Клаус делает глубокий вдох, позволяя своему телу полновесно ощутить тяжесть алкоголя, бегущего по венам. Улыбка расплывается на лице сама собой – ощущения странные, но он давно не чувствовал себя таким умиротворенным и свободным одновременно. 

Он поворачивается, утыкаясь лицом в подушку, трется щекой о жесткую наволочку – та пахнет дешевым порошком, дезодорантом, чуть терпким потом. Она пахнет, как Диего, и оттого хочется прижать ее к себе изо всех сил и вообще никогда не выпускать из рук. 

– Я так понимаю, в душ ты не пойдешь? 

Клаус страдальчески вздыхает и издает отрицательный звук, приглушенный подушкой. Сила земного тяготения сейчас однозначно работает против него, и сама перспектива того, чтобы попытаться оторвать налившееся ощутимой усталостью тело от кровати, кажется ему ужасающей.

Рассмеявшись, словно они попали в кинофильм пятидесятых годов, Диего качает головой. Он стягивает куртку и не глядя бросает в сторону вешалки, приближаясь преувеличенно осторожной походкой не совсем трезвого человека.

Клаус чувствует, как рядом с ним проминается матрас, и приподнимается на локте, подпирая неожиданно тяжелую голову ладонью. Мысли путаются, расплываясь от каждой попытки остановить свое внимание на чем-то конкретном, и глаза Второго ни капли не помогают ему сосредоточиться – тот смотрит как-то бесхитростно и слишком открыто. Клаус заглядывает ему в душу и не знает, что с этим делать – у Диего всегда был такой взгляд, эти карие глаза, которые проникали под кожу и съедали заживо.

– Подвинься.

Он на секунду задыхается странным клаустрофобическим приступом, который никак не получается выкинуть из головы, чувствуя себя так, будто ему снова шестнадцать, будто последних десяти лет не существовало в принципе, и ничего из случившегося ранее никогда не происходило – когда Диего, черт бы его побрал, без колебаний ложится напротив него. Его глаза полны волшебства, такие глубокие и непреклонные, и Клаусу иррационально хочется провести по ним руками.

Диего подкладывает руку под голову, даже не претендуя на собственную же подушку, и щурится таким сладко-уязвимым образом, что от одного этого вида ребра странно щемяще сжимаются. Время между ними вдруг тянется слишком медленно, и Клаус позволяет себе робкую надежду на то, что утром все будет иметь немного больше смысла.

Тепло тела Диего просачивается в его собственную кожу, и ему нравится быть к нему так близко. Это ближе, чем он думал, что когда-нибудь снова окажется. 

Сложно сказать, сколько прошло времени с того момента, как они уснули – солнечные лучи пробиваются в маленькое окно под потолком, окрашивая комнату в теплые тона. Еще не до конца проснувшись, он смутно чувствует тепло лежащего рядом Второго, тяжесть приобнимающей его руки и... да, определенно кое-что еще. 

_Нечто, что твердо упирается ему аккурат в низ позвоночника._

Диего во сне прижимает его ближе, коротко выдыхая в шею пониже затылка – и это на секунду делает его совершенно бескостным, в то время как давление в основании его черепа растет и растет. Они так близко, что Клаус чувствует на своей коже, как трепещут его ресницы – и он с отчаянной силой прикусывает губу, молча желая, чтобы его кровь продолжала течь на север. 

Он даже не пытается задуматься, что именно делает, когда, коротко закусив губу, медленно подается назад, недвусмысленно вжимаясь в чужой стояк. Это соприкосновение отдается в нем с такой непропорциональной реакцией, что у него болит каждая мышца, и, как бы он ни старался, Клаус не может унять внезапную всеобъемлющую потребность в близости, сжигающую его изнутри. 

Положа руку на сердце, это не входило в его планы – хотя, оглядываясь назад, следовало бы предусмотреть подобную вероятность. Они шли по тонкому льду уже очень давно, но чертова гремучая смесь алкоголя с таблетками стала последней каплей – Клаус, как сказали про одного священника после слишком долгой воскресной проповеди, упустил много возможностей остановиться.

Он ничего не может с собой поделать, слишком далеко зашел, чтобы контролировать реакцию своего тела – и снова подается бедрами назад, потираясь сильнее. Ему нравится слышать тихий несдержанный звук, прорвавшийся сквозь череду тяжелых поверхностных вдохов и выдохов, щекочущих теплом отросшие волосы на затылке.

Все происходящее кажется нереальным, почти болезненно сюрреалистичным – настолько, что остановиться уже не представляется возможным. Медленно, так медленно, что каждый проворот сустава отдается короткими колкими вспышками во всем теле, он разворачивается и почти оглушительно спотыкается о чужой взгляд на середине этого движения. 

Второй смотрит расфокусировано, и выглядит меланхолично внеземным, далеким. Его глаза тяжело моргают, взгляд все еще немного затуманен от всего, что было выпито ранее – кажется, в предыдущей жизни – несколькими часами тому назад. Диего не отстраняется, не возражает так сильно, как следовало бы – лишь коротко выдыхает, стоит только податься навстречу, неприкрыто намеренно прижимаясь всем телом. 

– Насколько ты пьян на самом деле? – спрашивает Клаус, и стрелка его морального компаса и так откровенно сомнительного качества в этот момент сбивается окончательно.

Они должны остановиться. Он не может заставить себя остановиться. Признаться, даже и не пытается – в нем всегда было больше желания, чем здравого смысла, и нынешние обстоятельства ни капли не способствуют преобладанию последнего.

Глаза Диего темнеют еще больше, когда их бедра соприкасаются снова, и снова, отчаянно нуждаясь в трении. Клаус почти слышит треск вдоль собственного позвоночника, и его дыхание становится быстрым и неглубоким. Не сдержавшись, он испускает хриплый вздох, чувствуя, как его разум окончательно пустеет. Возможно – _несомненно, абсолютно точно_ – у него имеется эгоистичная жилка шириной в милю, но он пьян и обдолбан, слаб и изголодался по любви, так что остатки совести летят ко всем чертям вместе с остатками сознания. 

Он проталкивает колено между ног Диего, и тот крепко прижимается в ответ и трется о него медленными, давящими движениями бедер. Клаус захлебывается этим ощущением, пытаясь отфильтровать доносящийся до сознания будто издалека хриплый стон – он слишком глупо тверд и слишком глупо отчаянен, и это закончится слишком быстро и преждевременно, просто потому что он не имеет никакого гребаного самоконтроля.

Их тела двигаются вместе способами, которым они научились у других людей. Эта невыносимая близость, неловкая путаница конечностей, в которой каждая линия тела обещает чувственность, то, как чужие пальцы танцуют вверх по позвоночнику, пока Второй бормочет проклятия от каждого соприкосновения – все это много, слишком много и простирается далеко за границы сознания.

Клаус стонет, и стон Диего вторит эхом этого звука, образуя непреднамеренную петлю обратной связи. Он не может быть уверен – в конце концов, он совсем не в себе – но ему кажется, что он точно слышит, как тот одними губами шепчет его имя, двигаясь навстречу. 

И все это кажется адской противоположностью нормальному. 

Пульс под языком достигает стаккато, и он начисто теряется в движении, преследуя ощущение, стремясь впитать его дочиста. Сильная вспышка удовольствия, расцветающая внизу живота, накрывает его с головой, заставляя спазмировать и сжиматься, прежде чем кончить – громко и непрошено – опустошая себя дрожащими, неистовыми толчками навстречу жару чужой твердости под слоями ткани. В глазах секундно темнеет и он чувствует, как трещат кости, когда Диего вжимается со всей силы, следуя за ним с низким рычащим стоном.

Все еще силясь отдышаться, он на секунду прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает снова – видит, как Диего тяжело моргает, пока его дыхание смягчается, и напряжение в теле спадает, утягивая в сон. Клаус чувствует, как слабеет и наливается тяжестью все еще лежащая на его пояснице рука и титаническим усилием воли заставляет себя пошевелиться, неловко и очень осторожно отстраняясь. Он распутывает их ноги, и как можно более незаметно отодвигается, соскальзывая с кровати и с трудом удерживаясь на все еще дрожащих коленях.

Каждое движение дается тяжело, преодолевая сопротивление воздуха с таким же трудом, как если бы он находился глубоко под водой. Осознание произошедшего подступает приливами, обжигающей волной облизывая пятки, когда он второпях натягивает ботинки практически на ходу. И, да – оборачиваться сейчас – однозначно глупая затея.

Второй спит, уткнувшись лицом в край подушки. Едва пробивающийся сквозь крохотное мутное оконное стекло свет скользит случайным лучом вдоль склона его плеча – и это так опустошающе красиво, что Клаус смотрит несколько долгих секунд в попытке сохранить этот момент поглубже в памяти. Повинуясь секундному порыву, он наклоняется и крепко целует Диего в щеку, прежде чем отвернуться и направиться к двери.

Ему с трудом удается проглотить желчь, тяжело жгущую его горло, когда он, наконец, переступает порог, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь, будто в попытке защитить чужой покой от зла внешнего мира,

Клаус, который всегда очень гордился своей способностью импровизировать на ходу и не очень-то верил в необходимость готовиться к чему бы то ни было, пожалуй, впервые в жизни осознает, как важно все обдумать, прежде чем что-то делать. Оглядываясь назад, он, вероятно, должен был подумать дважды, подумать дважды и вовремя остановиться.

Он едва не трахнул собственного брата. Какой стадией горя было принятие? В любом случае, оно ему и близко теперь не светит. 

Его сердце бешено колотится с того самого момента, как он вылетел из душного марева спортзала, на ходу накидывая пальто изломанными нервной дрожью руками. С тусклым усилием делая третью – и непростительно глубокую в нынешнем состоянии – затяжку подряд, он вдруг чувствует резкий прилив тошноты. 

Все это огромная, чудовищная ошибка, о которой он начинает сожалеть теперь, когда реальность врезается в него со всей своей нещадностью и его кости коченеют от одного осознания произошедшего. Он чувствует себя неустроенным, сырым, опустошенным и поспешно собранным снова. Его вдруг с головой захлестывает чувство вины – и не такое, от которого он давно привык отмахиваться драматическими жестами. В ушах стоят помехи, и этот низкий гудящий звук делает его почти глухим ко всему остальному.

_Он не хотел бы, чтобы все закончилось вот так, но разве теперь у него был выбор?_

Сколько в его жизни было этих пьяных перепихонов на грани дереализации – не счесть, но сейчас все было совершенно иначе. Все было по-другому, потому что это был Диего, а не какой-то случайный незнакомец, которого он встретил пять минут назад под кайфом и напившись до бесчувствия – и с тяжелым чувством глубокого разочарования в животе, Клаус вдруг отчетливо понимает, насколько сильно он облажался.

Неясная, смазанная тень вторгается в поле его зрения, отвлекая от самозабвенного самобичевания, и замирает в паре футов по левую руку, постепенно обретая форму и знакомые черты. Голос звучит участливо, и в кои то веке, без ставшего привычным осуждения.

– Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? – верный своей форме, Бен катится вместе с ней.

Все, чего он действительно хочет – разорвать этот порочный круг и стереть свои липкие от алкоголя пальцы из чужой головы. Клаус хмыкает и морщится, чувствуя прилив стыдливой неловкости от одной только этой мысли, и, когда снова обретает способность говорить, то делает это со вновь обретенной горечью.

– Спроси меня еще раз, Бенни, и, может быть, в этот раз я отвечу «да».

Однако он не учитывает, что никто во всем мире не умеет так хорошо переносить сарказм, как Бен – и весь мимолетный проблеск успокоения, возникший от его присутствия, оказывается мгновенно растрачен.

– Ты хочешь поговорить об этом? 

Вся раздраженная бравада его фирменной ухмылки становится хрупкой и рассыпается слишком быстро, чтобы Бен не успел этого заметить.

– Вы только посмотрите на него, – он неверяще качает головой и его слова звучат резче, чем это было запланировано. – Все равно, блядь, нет. 

Клаус искренне любит Бена, и не теми путаными, ищущими душу способами, которым он научился за все прошедшие годы. Их взаимоотношения – это глубокая родственная привязанность, вросшая корнями столь глубоко, что он абсолютно неиронично не представляет себе дальнейшей жизни без этой сварливой итерации Джимини Крикета за своим плечом. Но иногда, в редкие и особенно хреновые моменты, Клаусу хочется иметь возможность отослать того в отпуск хотя бы ненадолго. 

Это не то, в чем ему хватило бы сил признаться даже самому себе, поэтому он просто отмахивается от чужого бесплотного присутствия, предпочитая сосредоточиться на задаче найти вещество, которое сотрет ощущение пауков, беспрестанно бегающих по его плоти. Он слишком трезвый, на его вкус, и призраки уже медленно находят свой путь вокруг него, а он сейчас явно пребывает не в том настроении, чтобы коммуницировать хоть с кем-то из бывших людей.

Бен щелкает пальцами перед его лицом – что крайне невежливо, но Четвертый не находит в себе сил на то, чтобы даже притворно возмутиться.

– Алло? Земля – Клаусу? Может быть, тебе стоит поговорить с Диего о том, что случилось, вместо того, чтобы продолжать устраивать вечеринку жалости к себе? 

_Ох уж этот самодовольный мертвый ублюдок._

– Если ты здесь для очередной ебучей нотации, – глухо отзывается он, – тогда со всей любовью, которую я только могу собрать, проваливай нахрен. 

Да, кое-что произошло – отрицать это бессмысленно, но они оба были пьяные в дюпель, Диего все еще скорбел по своим отношениям и поддался моменту. На самом деле он не хочет ничего больше, ему не нужно ничего больше, а Клаус все это время попросту бесконечно проецировал на него свои идиотские детские чувства.

– Он вроде как единственный человек, к которому ты прислушиваешься, – Бен качает головой, и выражение его лица становится совершенно бесстрастным, – хотя бы иногда.

– Это «иногда» все чаще превращается в полный пиздец.

– Может, все дело в том, чтобы – ну я не знаю, – он небрежно передергивает плечами, – перестать олицетворять собой гребаный апокалипсис? 

Все это звучит как вариация перефразировки слов «это твоя вина». Клаус хмыкает, затягиваясь с таким остервенением, что едва не давится обжигающей горечью, прокатившейся в самое горло. Даже если бы он хотел прислушаться к очередному непрошенному совету, быть апокалиптичным до банальной пошлости – вся его суть. 

– Пошел ты, – выдыхает он без особой злобы, даже без привычного укуса. 

Все эти призывы оторвать задницу и перестать хандрить не имеют ничего общего с его реальными возможностями повлиять хоть на что-то в сложившейся ситуации. 

Что бы ни говорил Бен – он знает, что обречен.

Они покинули дом, один за другим, еще до того, как им исполнилось восемнадцать, и выросли в неблагополучных взрослых людей с травмами, механизмами совладания и странными причудами – по отдельности. Глупо было считать, что череда их случайных пересечений хоть в одной из вариаций могла закончиться чем-то хорошим – она просто должна была однажды закончиться. Это было закономерным завершением чего-то, что никогда не имело даже малого шанса на существование – не в этой вселенной, не с их дерьмовым неподъемным багажом прошлого. 

Клаус и сам все прекрасно понимает, но это все равно отправляет его мир по спирали хаоса, и он привычно двигается следом по той же траектории.

Время для него всегда казалось относительной, крайне условной величиной – оно то застывает льдом, то срывается и начинает лететь мимо с бешеной скоростью, когда дни проносятся быстрее, чем он успевает моргнуть, а недели склеиваются между собой, облетая листопадом перекидного календаря. Не то, чтобы у него вообще был календарь.

Он постоянно задыхается под тяжестью сотен духов, которые никогда не обладали таким же количеством порядочности, как Бен, чтобы оставлять его в покое, когда он обнажен или трахается, или делает что-то еще, что мог бы хотеть сделать в одиночестве.

На этом фоне многообразие различных веществ, что становятся все тяжелее с каждым новым разом, остается единственной и самой утешительной вещью в его жизни, дарующей иллюзию возможности справиться хотя бы с чем-то, если уж не с самим собой.

Он чувствует себя размытым по краям, его мир становится спутанным и головокружительным, и остается таким большую часть времени, пока он находится в сознании и может воспринимать окружающую реальность достаточно, чтобы ощущать это. Его голова будто плотно набита ватными шариками. 

_Он думает о доме._

Он вспоминает свежий запах осени, разреженность воздуха в преддверии грозы, шум ветра в ветвях деревьев и слабо пробивающийся в комнату свет закатного солнца. Вспоминает огоньки гирлянды над изголовьем кровати в своей детской комнате, хрупкую сухость страниц старых книг и божественный аромат свежих вафель. Вспоминает портрет на стене, изображающий мальчика, который никогда не состарится, никогда не повзрослеет. 

Он вспоминает блеск полированного орехового дерева столешницы в кабинете отца, тяжелую антикварную мебель и множество уродливых чучел животных. Вспоминает ясное ночное небо и луну с ее далеким белым светом, заливающим двор Академии, и черную мраморную статую, изображающую маленького солдата, вырванного из этого мира слишком неожиданно, слишком жестоко. 

Он вспоминает многократно повторяющиеся скрипичные партии из-за стены, и запах пыли, висевший в воздухе независимо от того, как часто мама ее вытирала.

Клаус думает о доме, и отчетливо понимает, что все эти воспоминания не имеют ничего общего с этим определением. Ни могильная затхлость безвременья, неизменно сковывающая родовой особняк, ни извечный холод древних залов, полных призраков давно забытых ошибок, ни чертов портрет Пятого, который ему по сей день отчаянно хочется скормить огню – ничто из этого не вызывает в нем ассоциации с местом, в которое хотелось бы вернуться. Это место – не его дом, и никогда им не являлось, так куда же его так невыносимо тянет в моменты истинного отчаяния и неподъемной усталости всего?

Правда в том, что он прекрасно знает ответ, но при одной мысли об этом чувствует себя разочарованным и разбитым сердцем. Он сам все сломал и испортил, и остальное – просто конфетти, рассыпанное по тусклым закоулкам памяти, и с этим уже ничего не поделаешь. 

Клаус издает едва различимый дрожащий смешок и чувствует неожиданное умиротворение от этой мысли. Комната качается, начиная ощутимо крениться в сторону, и он понимает, что остаться здесь было настолько же плохой идеей, как и выбор принятого им вещества.

_Принцип «всегда говори да» определенно имеет свои недостатки._

Окружающая обстановка кричит о многолетнем упадке и запущенности – дверь в помещении отсутствует как факт, стены со свисающими лоскутами давно выцветших обоев раскрашены уродливыми граффити, прогнившие доски пола покрыты многолетним слоем заскорузлой грязи. Единственным источником света в комнате выступает окно без признаков хоть какой-то занавески. В углу лежит старый, местами прожженный матрас с импрессионистским узором разнокалиберных пятен, о природе происхождения которых Клаус не хочет даже задумываться. 

Он абсолютно точно не может ответить, как долго он уже здесь находится.

Онемение всего тела, как и все увиденное, посылает в мозг отчаянный сигнал к тому, чтобы почувствовать необходимость испытывать панику, но он игнорирует это так же привычно, как и все остальное.

– Дерьмово выглядишь, – голос Бена уже не разит давно опостылевшим беспокойством, а звучит равнодушно и буднично, словно прогноз погоды. – Не устал еще спускать свою жизнь в унитаз?

Любой, кто не был Клаусом, был бы благодарен за такую заботу, и это, безусловно, ценное замечание – _но разве он хоть когда-нибудь выглядел хорошо отдохнувшим?_

Скривившись в подобии улыбки, он лениво переводит глаза со скрещенных на груди рук на застывшее посмертной маской разочарования – _ха-ха_ – лицо брата. Бена сложно винить – каждый раз он сидит в первом ряду, наблюдая за тем, как Четвертый пытается окольными путями свести счеты с жизнью в этом смятенном состоянии ума, плавая где-то между реальностью и кошмарной страной чудес.

– Ни хрена себе, Шерлок, – тянет он с оттенком восхищенного сарказма, потому что где-то в глубине души ему все еще тринадцать, – Конечно, я устал – вкалываю с утра до вечера! 

Бен запрокидывает голову и стонет, потому что Клаус определенно выглядит слишком самодовольным для такого дерьмового каламбура. 

Он почти растворяется в ощущении, похожем на шепот пустоты между звездами, медленно покачиваясь на теплых волнах, пока затопленное ими напряжение не отступает, покидая его тело окончательно. Вязкое тепло обласкивает его с ног до головы, с каждым новым приливом все сильнее утягивая на самое дно, не дает расправить легкие в полную силу – и даже на то, чтобы наполнить их воздухом хотя бы наполовину уходят все остатки неумолимо плавящийся осмысленности. 

_Он чувствует, что что-то не так._

Это одновременно определенно лучшее и худшее ощущение из всех, что ему доводилось испытать до сего момента – потому что он чувствует себя умиротворенным, но недвижимым камнем, осколком стекла, скругленным обласкивающей раз за разом морской волной. Но в этом ощущении нет ничего, за что можно было бы зацепиться как за привычные импульсы кокаиновых всплесков, или откровенно синестетичной цветности звука Молли. Нет, здесь и сейчас это лишь темная пустота небытия; ни звука, ни прикосновения, ничего, кроме ритма собственного дыхания, слишком быстрого и слишком медленного одновременно.

И это неправильно, ему неуютно до того, что практически страшно, и все не так чуть сильнее, чем он способен вынести. В глубине души он смутно догадывается, что именно так выглядит передозировка.

У него не выходит оседлать эту дезориентирующую волну полусуществования. Конечно, он дышит, и его сердце все еще бьется, но за пределами этой тягуче засасывающей летаргии – вход в пустоту, и сама возможность преступить ее порог заставляет пожалеть обо всем, начиная от момента вошедшей в вену иглы. 

Он использует наркотики, чтобы избежать кошмара своей жизни с этой глупой силой. Ему нужен кайф, который помогает блокировать призраков и все дерьмо, что они приносят с собой и пытаются вывалить ему на голову каждый гребаный раз. Нечто, что заставляет его чувствовать себя живым и свободным. Наркотики никогда не были конечной целью – лишь средством ее достижения, пусть и с некоторым отягощающим багажом сопутствующих последствий. Героин же оказывается ничем иным, как прямой дорожкой к бессмысленному бесчувствию, окольным путем к безумию.

Все ощущения кажутся обостренными и совсем не острыми одновременно. Клаус вдруг чувствует, что оказался в ловушке. В ловушке, в ловушке, в ловушке, и из нее нет никакого выхода. _Никакого выхода._

Ночь идет совсем не так, как он себе представлял.

Когда в тишине вдруг раздается скрип того, что когда-то было паркетом, он даже не думает прикладывать хотя бы минимум усилий, чтобы поднять взгляд выше тяжелых зашнурованных ботинок. 

Короткий взмах запястья – и лезвие глубоко входит в стену, опасно близко просвистев над самым ухом.

Как по команде, раздается знакомый голос. «Почему ты здесь?» – спрашивает Бен, и Клаус бесстыдно ретранслирует эту фразу в адрес Диего уже с добавлением ругательства.

Тот резко вдыхает, и это почти звучит как «блядь», произнесенное так тихо, что едва не теряется в окружающем пространстве. Это заставляет все же поднять голову – и тут же об этом пожалеть. В глазах Диего так много сдерживаемого негодования, что это похоже на автокатастрофу – смотреть одновременно волнительно и страшно, но отвести взгляд не получается при всем желании. 

Широкие ладони сжимаются на плечах с чрезмерной, жестокой силой, и резко встряхивают, вздергивая на ноги. Все тело слишком расслаблено, колени так и норовят подогнуться и заставить познакомиться с полом ближе, чем ему хотелось бы – Клаус тяжело упирается в стену, чувствуя боль в лопатках от этого соприкосновения. Все, что он может – беспомощно смотреть на Второго с четким ощущением застрявшего под горлом дежавю.

Диего выглядит еще более измученным, чем когда-либо прежде. Вроде как… сбитым с столку и странно серьезным. Он выглядит старше, на его плечах поселилась новая усталость, беспокойство глубоко въелось в его глаза. Он смотрит, сжав губы до обескровленной белизны, и выглядит так, словно весь его мир рушится. 

– Эйч,⁷ Клаус? Серьезно? – слова звучат так потрясенно, что острая боль вины бьет прямо в грудь, раскалываясь на мелкие кусочки, которые оседают в легких и мешают дышать. – Ты совсем сдурел? – его голос напряжен, как будто он раздражен, но в то же время пытается держать себя в руках, как будто Клаус может заставить его потерять контроль.

Клаус даже не пытается ответить хоть что-то осмысленное, вглядываясь в собственное отражение, мерцающее в этих смертоносных глазах, чувствуя, что его разум и тело разъединены, чувствуя себя пойманным в патоку – язык во рту тяжелый и неповоротливый, мир непреклонно накреняется куда-то вбок. Вместо этого он лишь пожимает плечами, изображая одну из своих фирменных чеширских улыбок, которыми обычно одаривал всех, кто когда-либо о нем беспокоился. Львиная их доля, стоит признать, многократно оттачивалась на самом Диего. Он почти не удивляется, но все равно вздрагивает, когда кулак глухо ударяется о грязный бетон лишенной обоев стены – всего в паре дюймов от его лица. 

– Да нахуй я спрашиваю, – выдыхает Второй в пустоту с явной, ничем не прикрытой злобой. Кажется, если это и был вопрос, то на этот раз абсолютно риторический. 

Сильные руки прижимают его к стене, не встречая решительно никакого сопротивления, и сковывают запястья в кровоточащей хватке над головой. У Диего не хватает порядочности хотя бы притвориться, что он запыхался. 

Их тела едва соприкасаются за пределами ладони на его руках, но он чувствует, как что-то электрическое проходит через них. 

– Нежности в тебе – как в том долбаном кактусе, – он раздраженно дергается, пытаясь вырваться, и, конечно же, терпит неудачу – Второму в принципе не нужно прилагать особенных усилий, чтобы удержать его на месте. Клаус всегда был худым, болезненно тощим в плохие дни – а учитывая, что последние пару лет его жизнь как на подбор состояла преимущественно из последних... что ж, определенно, у него не было даже шанса. 

– Хочешь себя угробить? Вперед. Давай, – Диего втягивает воздух меж сжатых челюстей и яд в его голосе сочится кровью. – Я умываю руки. С меня хватит этого дерьма. 

Клаус сдерживает горький смех, и на секунду ему кажется, что он достучался до этого идиота – _здесь нет ничего, что стоило бы спасать_. Мир трещит по швам и все вокруг становится статичным, когда Диего вдруг отпускает его онемевшие запястья, горько усмехаясь. Он сжимает челюсть, глядя в сторону, и в нем видна борьба. В этом взгляде столько искреннего, саднящего разочарования, что Клаус почти готов броситься в слезы – сердце перекатывается в горло и сжимает бьющимися приступами. 

Ди, прекрасный славный во всем правильный Ди был бы бесконечно прав – да только он не понимает главного: как бы хреново ему ни становилось из раза в раз в перерывах между каждой новой дозой, интоксикация реальностью неизменно остается страшнее во сто крат. 

Он слишком чувствителен, и его разум измучен, восприятие до сих пор смазано – и он абсолютно не в состоянии понять, почему в груди нарастает эта дрожащая пульсирующая боль. Это чужеродное чувство неостановимо овладевает его конечностями, ввергает сердце в истерическую бессмысленную гонку, обращает легкие в недвижимый жесткий монолит, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Ему сейчас хочется, впервые по-настоящему хочется умереть – упасть замертво и уснуть навеки, зарыться в сырую землю и забыть обо всем. 

Их отношения и так уже давно превратились во что-то совершенно бесформенное и уродливое, но сейчас... нынешний момент, кажется, стал квинтэссенцией всего. Он не может думать, не может сосредоточиться, не может дышать. Но Бен молчит, и ему надо быть взрослым.

Ему очень хочется сказать правильные, красноречивые слова, верно подобранная последовательность которых могла бы передать, насколько действительно чертовски отвратительно все происходящее и что он на самом деле чувствует по этому поводу, стоя сейчас посреди грязной затхлости места, в котором ни один из них не должен был оказаться. Но ему уже не пятнадцать, и все так изменилось с тех пор, когда они были детьми, все настолько изломано и испорчено, что одно только это осознание вытягивает из него все жилы. Поэтому лучшее, что у него есть – единственное, что у него вообще есть – это ужасно банальная, самая часто употребляемая фраза на любом языке. 

– Мне очень жаль.

Отец был прав, беспрестанно шпыняя его за нераскрытый потенциал – думает он, разглядывая залегшую меж нахмуренных темных бровей усталую морщинку, видя, как белеют сжатые в линию губы стоящего перед ним человека. В конце концов, у него на целую способность больше, чем у всех остальных – Клаус лучше всех в этом мире умеет подводить людей.

Диего шумно выдыхает и снова смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Этот взгляд острее, чем его ножи, и он явно сулит Клаусу неприятности в ближайшем будущем, но сопротивляться ему сейчас – все равно, что рычать перед заряженным пистолетом.

– Заткнись и послушай меня хоть раз в своем хаотичном существовании, которое ты называешь жизнью.

Слова звучат слишком проникновенно и ровно, и Клаус чувствует темную тучу, нависшую над ним, чувствует, как скрежещет его сердце, чувствует себя так, как будто кто-то идет по его могиле, когда бросает на Диего настороженный взгляд усталости, чувствуя себя побежденным. Он медленно кивает, цепляясь за клочок нормальной жизни в этой гребаной ситуации – и прежняя летаргия ускользает, как тонкий шелк. Пространство вокруг отвратительно рябит, искаженное предательской влагой.

– Сейчас ты соберешь свою обдолбанную задницу, и я отвезу тебя в клинику, – Диего проглатывает окончание слова, замолкая на долю секунды, и продолжает мучительно мягким голосом. – Или я нахуй придушу тебя на месте.

– Хорошо, – его ответ, тихий настолько, что Клаус и сам не до конца уверен, произнес ли он его на самом деле, завершается коротким выдохом, который звучит слишком больно на его вкус.

Что еще сказать после этого катаклизма, когда у него внутри все ободрано, а в голове эхом отдаются голоса. 

_Это похоронная процессия без похорон._

Клаус идет впереди, ощущая спиной чужое присутствие, выглядя под тяжестью направленного на него взгляда еще более неуклюжим и неуместным, чем обычно – он успевает несколько раз споткнуться на ровном месте, и едва не покатиться с лестницы, пока они спускаются со второго этажа заброшенного дома. Несколько пар глаз каких-то джанки бессмысленно скользят им вслед до самого выхода.

Они оба молчат всю дорогу, им и не нужно обмениваться словами – каждый остается при своих собственных мыслях.

Оказаться в машине Диего похоже на возвращение домой после сражения на войне – и это маленькое утешительное чувство, весь этот момент слишком короткий, он заканчивается гораздо быстрее, чем Клаус успевает прочувствовать его по-настоящему.

Героиновый кайф уже начинает отступать, и его тело испытывает все новообретенное напряжение, обнажая физические последствия бодрствования более тридцати часов подряд. Глаза слезятся почти болезненно, дыхание вырывается из горла неровно, царапая слизистую на каждом выдохе. Очень странным образом Клаус, никогда не отказывавшийся от хорошей извращенной линии мышления, принимает это напряжение как наказание. 

_Он мудак, и он это заслужил._

Ему по-настоящему стыдно, Но этот стыд так ему знаком, что причиняет почти осязаемую боль: именно это чувство, по иронии судьбы, всегда неизменно возвращало его к той жизни, которая его и порождала – гребаный Уроборос причины и следствия.

Безликое серое здание, окруженное высоким металлическим забором, не обещает ничего даже отдаленно приятного внутри своих стен – желудок неприятно сжимается у самого горла от одного взгляда, и Клаус начинает жалеть о принятом решении еще до того, как открывает дверь машины.

Но Диего смотрит на него так… он смотрит болезненно и с почти трепетным волнением, и, наверное, у Клауса на этот раз попросту нет никакого морального права его подвести. Все это выглядит как часть сделки, которую Второй заключил, не понимая – но он умудрился добраться до Клауса так, как никто никогда этого не делал. Не то, чтобы кто-то действительно пытался. Не то, чтобы Четвертый хоть когда-то кому-то это позволял.

Переступая порог клиники, он заставляет себя не оборачиваться.

Сказать, что это трудно, было бы преуменьшением века.

Это всегда одно и то же, каждый чертов гребаный раз – он всегда начинал с возвышенных намерений, и после того, как первый настоящий приступ ломки поражал его, выламывая каждую кость из тех, о существовании которых он и не подозревал, все эти принципы неизменно были выжжены дотла.

Он не может спать, каждый раз просыпаясь из-за кошмаров разного толка – от кричащих на ухо призраков, до тех, что любезно подкидывают лабиринты подсознания – неизменно оставляющих его беспокойным в постели и неудобным в собственной коже. Иногда ему хочется карабкаться по стенам, а иногда – царапать себе мозги.

Он чувствует, как электризуется каждый нерв, как чешутся кости и зубы. Этот чудовищный зуд имеет свое название, свою причину, и это не просто беспокойство – это жажда. Он ненавидит это слово, он ненавидит это чувство, он ненавидит все, что связано с этими моментами, но он пытается заставить себя их пережить. Клаус знает всеми своими костями этот глубокий внутренний зов, который может сломить его – но все же, раз за разом воскрешая из памяти черноту чужих глаз, что-то в самой их глубине, что вызывает образ рвущейся истекающей кровью мышцы, он с небывалым упорством заставляет себя держаться.

_Положа руку на сердце – Бен тоже не полностью бесполезен в этом отношении._

– Это все ты, – Клаус опускает журнал ровно настолько, чтобы кинуть поверх него откровенно укоризненный взгляд. 

Какое-то время назад он добрался до раздела с подшивками «Космо» в библиотеке и наслаждается этим намного больше, чем готов на самом деле показать – но сейчас, сидя под дверью кабинета гребаного психотерапевта, он не может действительно сосредоточиться ни на одной из статей с кричащими заголовками. 

– Я всего лишь случайный наблюдатель во всем этом, как низко ты можешь пасть, чтобы обвинять мертвеца... – пантомима Бена совершенна.

И это так чертовски замечательно, что у Клауса болит голова от мрачного обожания к брату. 

– Жалость к себе тебе не идет, – бормочет он, захлопывая журнал и раздраженно бросая его на низкий стеклянный столик – тот пролетает сквозь бесплотную фигуру, приземляясь на столешницу с громким хлопком. Его осиротевшая и остро нуждающаяся в том, чтобы быть чем-то занятой рука тянется к маленькой вазе с леденцами, но косой взгляд останавливает ее на середине движения.

– Ты нервничаешь, – заключает Бен с абсолютно нулевым сочувствием, и выражение его лица в этот момент ничто иное, как воплощение самодовольства.

Клаус фыркает, закатывая глаза. Он понимает, что брат, вероятно, пытается его поддержать – в своей собственной специфической и очень раздражающей манере – но это не та тема, которую ему в действительности хотелось бы обсуждать.

– Отвали.

– Может, мне стоит открыть словарь, пока у тебя не кончились слова? – на лице Шестого появляется подлая ухмылка. – Сам ты явно покончил с саморазвитием тогда же, когда узнал значение этого слова.

Клаус молча демонстрирует ему средний палец, не сразу замечая вопросительный взгляд медсестры, направленный в его сторону. Он поднимает ладони в извиняющемся жесте и наклоняется вперед в кресле, мгновенно теряя всю дерзость, которая у него только могла быть.

Бену требуется добрых пятнадцать минут, чтобы перестать смеяться.

Его зубы начинают беспокойно терзать нижнюю губу, когда он приказывает себе успокоиться, переступая порог кабинета.

Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, чувствует себя неуютно посреди просторного светлого кабинета, стены которого начинают давить на него все сильнее с каждой минутой. Ему категорически не хочется, чтобы кто-то копался в его голове – особенно учитывая такую маленькую незначительную проблему, как признание в том, что он принимает все подряд, начиная с нежных тринадцати лет, только чтобы заглушить голоса мертвых людей, лезущих к нему из каждого угла.

Его ответы уклончивы и обезличены настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Клаус практически позволяет себе поверить в то, что отделался малой кровью, когда новый вопрос терапевта пронзает воздух как гром среди ясного неба – и он погиб.

_«Кто тот человек, который держит тебя в живых?»_

Вот оно. 

Как будто кто-то повернул выключатель – вся энергия словно уходит обратно в него, и нервная улыбка тут же сменяется горьким выражением лица, сопровождающимся обескураженным вздохом. Клаус не уверен, что сможет отдать должное своим чувствам, если выразит их словами – и в данных обстоятельствах вырвавшийся из груди стон является вполне объяснимым звуком отчаяния. Он абсолютно точно знает ответ, и этот ответ разрывает его изнутри. 

Некий упрямый дурак для всего остального мира, и более мягкий, крайне заботливый дурак в отношении него самого. Тот, который заслуживает давно назревших извинений. Это то, что никогда не произносилось вслух, и это проблема, которая определенно нуждается в исправлении

То, что Клаус давно отождествил со своим настроением, всей своей чертовой психикой – когда он трезв, он изо всех сил пытается чувствовать вещи наполовину. Он безнадежно, беспомощно влюбился в собственного брата и в противном случае тосковал по нему, продолжая пытаться бежать от этого – и собирался делать это, вероятно, до конца своих дней. 

Годы, проведенные в реабилитационных центрах и вне их, непоследовательность трезвости и рецидивов, многочисленные аресты за кражу или уличение в покупке наркотиков на углу – все это было результатом его борьбы. Его разочарование было глубоко укоренившимся, накопившимся за многие годы переплетением пульсирующей боли и постоянного страха. Все это время он сознательно выбирал жизнь, идущую по пути наименьшего сопротивления, приправляя ее снисходительным гедонизмом и очень, очень плохими решениями. 

В глубине души он догадывается, что смотреть на все это было не более весело, чем жить.

Когда он выходит за ворота, сжимая в кармане пальто свой тридцатидневный значок, ему отчего-то кажется, что на этот раз все действительно будет иначе. Он чувствует себя уставшим, но это хороший вид усталости – тот, который успокаивает, а не тот, что оставляет после себя рябь, которую можно чувствовать в течение нескольких дней. Ему будто вдруг надоело быть пассивным наблюдателем собственного существования – Клаус, конечно, нихрена не умел рулить, но за этим метафорическим рулем ему оказалось неожиданно приятнее, чем в качестве извечного пассажира, и он цепляется за этот факт, как за линию жизни.

_Тот, кем он был раньше, был немного мудаком._

Ему не нужны оправдания, он сам себе их давал на протяжении многих лет, и в какой-то момент, считает Клаус, этому пришло время положить конец – остановиться и вырасти. Всю свою жизнь, вплоть до сегодняшнего дня, он жил на осознании того, что если он кого-то обидел, то можно легко заглушить боль достаточным количеством лекарств, чтобы это больше не беспокоило.

Но сейчас это не та пуля, от которой он мог бы отскочить, как сделал это много лет назад.

Уже занеся руку над дверью, он позволяет себе замереть ровно настолько, чтобы растерять былую уверенность в принятом решении. Все его тело гудит от переизбытка нервной энергии – Клаус слишком хорошо помнит, на какой именно ноте они расстались в прошлый раз, и этого достаточно, чтобы заставить его кости трещать. 

На секунду перспектива развернуться и уйти кажется очень, очень соблазнительной.

Он встряхивает головой, отгоняя эти мысли и делает над собой усилие. Когда костяшки пальцев коротко соприкасаются с деревом, какая-то часть него малодушно надеется, что Диего не окажется дома. Стук выходит коротким и слишком уж нервным. 

Дверь распахивается быстрее, чем он успевает опустить руку.

Диего выглядит удивленным ровно секунду – пока узнавание на его лице не сменяется вежливой брезгливой заинтересованностью. 

– Клаус, – в голосе ни тени вопроса, это скорее сухая констатация очевидного факта.

– Привет, – Четвертый с торопливой нервозностью облизывает пересохшие губы, и в этот момент ему кажется, будто его горло выстлано наждачной бумагой. Это короткое слово уже дается ему слишком трудно, и он успевает пожалеть о том, что он не продумал свою речь заранее. 

_Ужасно, когда твоя жизнь зависит от твоих собственных кривых рук._

Диего не сводит с него глаз, когда отступает, пропуская его в комнату. Этот взгляд в тысячу ярдов сквозит чем-то, что он не может распознать, и при отсутствии разницы в росте, Клаус неожиданно чувствует себя ниже минимум на полголовы.

– И чем обязан такому визиту?

Слова ударяют слишком больно, и ему приходится собрать все оставшиеся запасы энергии, которые он отчаянно хранил на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. 

– О, Диего, дорогой, ты ранишь меня, – он намеренно растягивает каждый слог, и его голос не то чтобы дрожит, он просто неприятно и режуще приподнимается в самых неожиданных местах, – неужели я не могу захотеть поговорить с собственным братом?

Второй скрещивает руки на груди в отчетливо саркастическом жесте, и смотрит чересчур внимательно, слишком колко. Клаус чувствует, как под этим взглядом одна длинная звенящая струна натягивается от его головы до пальцев ног, и закусывает щеку изнутри. Напряжение между ними в этот момент настолько ощутимо, что его можно с легкостью съесть на завтрак.

– И под чем ты на этот раз? – голос Второго звучит грубо, как гравий и жестко, как сталь.

Вся комната наполняется тонко завуалированной враждебностью, и это заставляет Клауса зябко поежиться, обнажая под рефлекторно защитной бравадой непривычный и несвойственный ему градус серьезности. 

На самом деле, где-то в глубине души он ожидал подобной реакции.

– Ни под чем, – он пожимает плечами, выглядя при этом абсолютно повержено, чуть более виноватым, чем хотел бы признавать даже перед самим собой.

Второй хмыкает, в два шага сокращая расстояние между ними – так быстро, что дыхание на секунду перехватывает. Жесткие пальцы ложатся на подбородок, поворачивая лицо к тусклой лампе под потолком. Он слегка щурится, когда темные глаза пристально скользят по его собственным, пристально изучая зрачки. Это длится не слишком долго, но когда хватка вдруг ослабевает и Диего опускает руку, он рефлекторно подается за остаточным ощущением этого прикосновения. 

– Серьезно, Ди, – Клаус натянуто улыбается, изо всех сил пытаясь звучать привычно легкомысленно, но ему все равно не удается контролировать нервную дрожь в голосе, – я чист уже месяц. 

Во взгляде Диего читается искренняя жалость, от которой кровь Клауса горит в жилах, пока он поддергивает рукава кофты, закатывая ткань выше локтей – будто бы в подтверждение своих слов демонстрируя бледные сгибы рук без единой отметины. 

Саркастический изгиб брови дает ему понять, что этот жест не становится в достаточной мере убедительным. Ему на секунду кажется, что все происходящее ему снится, когда пальцы Второго твердым намерением ложатся на пуговицу узких штанов, едва не выдирая ее из петли. Клауса вдруг пронимает до самых костей, когда тот резким движением сдергивает плотную ткань вниз до самых лодыжек. 

– Воу, полегче, жеребец, – сердце заходится бешеной тахикардией, и он едва не захлебывается истерическим смешком, – я, конечно, люблю пожест... 

– Заткнись, – выдыхает Диего с раздраженной выдержанной усталостью, опускаясь на корточки и проводя кончиками пальцев вдоль вен под остро выступающими бедренными костями, едва заметно щурясь. 

Клаус закусывает губу до боли, проклиная предательски разворачивающийся влажной пульсацией тугой узел в самом низу живота. Чувствительную кожу вдруг обжигает едва ощутимым дыханием, и это почти испепеляет его на месте. Пальцы изламывает судорогой в желании коснуться, пропустить пряди сквозь пальцы, прижать ближе условно существующего расстояния, пока Второй скользит сухой горячей пятерней по его ноге. 

– Повернись, – голос звучит треском поцарапанной пластинки, отдаленно пробиваясь сквозь шум пульсирующей в ушах крови. 

Клаус чувствует себя героем дешевой порнухи, медленно разворачиваясь на подрагивающих, ослабевших ногах. Обжигающая липкая волна прокатывается от затылка до поясницы. Это адреналин с примесью стыда, это унизительно, но он с трудом сдерживает клокочущей в глотке стон, сжимая губы на выдохе, когда чувствует короткие, почти ласковые – и об этом нельзя сейчас – _никогда_ – думать – прикосновения пальцев под коленями. 

Диего убирает руки и выпрямляется, отстраняясь – волна прохладного воздуха, вызванная этим движением, мурашками прокатывается по обнаженной коже.

– Хорошо, – голос из-за спины доносится ровно и так буднично, будто они все это время обсуждали погоду, пока Клаус торопливо натягивает штаны дрожащими пальцами. – Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? 

Тишина повисает в воздухе и длится достаточно долго для того, чтобы перейти от неловкости к откровенному дискомфорту. Клаус знаток плохих идей и недоделанных заявлений, и всей этой ситуации удается достаточно сильно выбить его из колеи, чтобы лишь усилить былую нервозность. 

Главная особенность долгого молчания между двумя людьми всегда заключается в том, насколько сложно становиться его прервать с каждой проходящей секундой. Он не может подобрать правильных слов и смотрит на Диего, извиняясь одними глазами – как будто признавая все и сразу, от своего положения в разрезе ситуации до многолетней собственной неправоты.

– Просто... – он сам не знает, как начать правильно, поэтому просто продолжает, склонив голову и запрещая себе думать об этом достаточно долго, чтобы потерять рассудок из-за всего. – Слушай, раз уж мы утрясли все щепетильные моменты... не хочешь немного прогуляться? 

Ответа не следует, и он ловит себя на мысли, что и не хотел бы его знать, потому что закравшийся предрешенный вывод в мгновение ока кристаллизуется льдом в его венах. Он отстраненно слышит шорох ткани и звук шагов, а затем Второй вдруг оказывается перед ним, и Клаус не избегает смотреть вверх, он просто восхищается своими ботинками. Это большая разница.

– Ты идешь или как? – спрашивает Диего, позвякивая зажатыми между пальцев ключами.

Клаус вскидывает голову и коротко выдыхает – и это не вздох облегчения, это что-то другое; что-то странное и навязчивое, что-то вроде приглушенной радости, расплывающейся в груди, когда он направляется к выходу вслед за ним.

Улицы ночного города проносятся мимо с комфортной, текучей скоростью – отблески фонарей пунктирными вспышками облизывают приборную панель, соскальзывая на его колени в темноте машины, пропадая и вспыхивая снова в бессчетном монотонном повторении. Это успокаивает. 

Они едут достаточно долго, следуя какой-то безымянной, неясной цели. С момента, как они сели в машину полчаса назад, в воздухе замерло звенящее безмолвие, которое могло бы казаться некомфортным – но это не пустая тишина. Клаус потратил столько лет, пытаясь кричать громче, чем окружающие его призраки, что это ничто не пугает его так, как должно было бы. Он бесконечно перебирает и перекладывает в голове варианты, небрежно задаваясь вопросом, как начать разговор, но слова все равно не идут. 

В какой-то момент это устоявшееся было молчание неожиданно прерывается.

– Какого черта, Клаус? – говорит Диего, _и что это еще за хренов тон?_ Четвертый издает звук на грани вопросительного и по-настоящему удивленного, поворачиваясь в его сторону.

– Я столько раз пытался вытащить тебя из задницы, в которой ты оказывался с завидным постоянством, и ты каждый раз бежал от меня, как от чумы, – он выкручивает руль, сворачивая на обочину, и разворачивается к нему лицом, – А сейчас просто объявляешься, как ни в чем не бывало.

Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как кто-то огрызался на Клауса с такой же яростью и укусом, и еще больше времени прошло с тех пор, как это делал кто-то, кто был ему небезразличен.

– О, не обманывай себя,– парирует он на автомате, – тебе это нравится. Ты ведь любишь девиц-в-беде.

Лицо Второго на этих словах мерцает той же тенью, которую Клаус уже видел раньше, предупреждая, что он ступил на опасную территорию. Жестокий язык Диего всегда был легендой среди их семьи, и это всплывало на поверхность особенно явно, когда тот чувствовал себя пойманным или подавленным. Но сейчас он молчит, впившись в Клауса тяжелым взглядом, и тот чувствует, как его несет, как срывается резьба, не давая вовремя заткнуться. 

Впрочем, с последним у него всегда существовали некоторые проблемы. 

– Щекотливая тема, да? 

Клаус уверен, что ему это не нравится, зная, что причиняет боль Диего этими словами, и он очень хотел бы, чтобы они оба прекратили. Но это не прекращается, он продолжает это делать, и это растворяется мимо их первоначальных комментариев и превращается во что-то жестокое, противное, и очень неправильное в самой своей сути.

Глаза Второго удивленно расширяются – он дергается, словно от пощечины, неверяще качая головой, и переводит взгляд на простирающуюся за лобовым стеклом дорогу. 

– Как ты думаешь, что я чувствую? – он не говорит – выскрипывает эти слова голосом царапающим и дрожащим, едва слышным даже в почти полной окружающей их тишине.

Клаус копит силы на короткий вдох и пожимает плечами. 

– Не знаю, – из-за недовольной улыбки слова, должно быть, выходят более горькими, чем они звучат, пока он переводит взгляд с Диего на окно и обратно. – Никогда не мог этого понять.

Все это напоминает какое-то дурацкое соревнование, бессмысленный поединок, в котором каждый отвечает взаимной претензией со своим собственным карательным аргументом защиты. Совершенно очевидно, что между ними есть что-то огромное, что-то глубокое и невысказанное, но все происходит слишком быстро, и абсолютно не так, и они оба рискуют испортить все еще больше, чем оно уже есть.

Диего говорит « _я тоже живой человек_ », говорит « _это огромный город_ », говорит « _каковы, по-твоему, были шансы встретиться абсолютно случайно, продолжать сталкиваться из раза в раз?_ ». Диего говорит ему: « _я, черт возьми, искал тебя_ » – и Клаус чувствует такую же потерю нюансов, как и тогда, много лет назад, в том дурацком сюрреалистичном разговоре, ставшем отправной точкой расхождения векторов их жизненного пути.

Тупая натура его брата вырывает из его рта слова, которые он не собирался произносить.

– Это убило меня, когда ты ушел, – он проводит дрожащей рукой по волосам, сжимая пальцами шею пониже затылка, и внезапно чувствует себя старше, тяжелее и мрачнее, чем двадцать минут назад. 

Незнакомая ярость и калечащий страх крутятся, циркулируют в его груди, нарастая до крещендо, а затем резко падая в него. В этом неистовом хаотичном водовороте чувств каждая клетка его тела дрожит, резонируя от собственной нервозности. И, поскольку вопреки распространенному мнению, у Клауса еще остается немного собственного достоинства, он срывается с места и выскакивает из машины, словно пушечное ядро на экстази.

Он идет вперед, не оборачиваясь, и успевает сделать пару десятков шагов, слегка запыхавшись больше от собственной дерзости, чем от чего-либо еще, пока бушующий в крови адреналин не начинает отступать, заставляя колени ослабеть. Прохладный ночной воздух немного успокаивает мысли, и подкравшееся осознание ситуации оставляет Клауса с истекающим кровью сердцем. 

_Правильно говорят – не стоит кидаться камнями, когда живешь в стеклянном доме._

Едкий сигаретный дым обжигает горло, насильно возвращая к реальности – он чувствует вставший поперек горла комок и не может его проглотить, когда слышит, как за его спиной раздаются мягкие, едва различимые в ночной тишине шаги.

Клаус вздыхает, вытирая безвкусные слезы.

– Если ты хочешь подойти ко мне и заговорить со мной, почему бы тебе не подойти и не заговорить со мной? – бросает он через плечо, затягиваясь снова и старательно игнорируя игольчато расползающееся внутри беспокойство. 

Настолько на семнадцать он не чувствовал себя и в настоящие семнадцать, ушедшие много, много лет назад. Эта мысль заставляет его невесело усмехнуться. Он бросает бычок под ноги, вжимая в землю носком ботинка, и разворачивается.

Диего стоит всего в паре футов и выглядит совершенно ошеломленным, почти пьяным. Он долго смотрит и ничего не говорит – и этот невыносимо открытый взгляд пробирает до самого нутра – а потом вдруг произносит, тихо и как-то совсем просто: 

– Я тебя люблю. 

_И эти слова – будто три капли крови, падающие в снег._

Темные глаза смотрят на него с такой силой, что Клаус не выдерживает. Ему кажется, что он в самом деле слышит, как что-то внутри обрывается, и, с грохотом разбившись, разлетается вокруг сотнями осколков. Он реагирует заторможено, с отстраненностью человека, никогда не посмевшего бы поверить в происходящее, и коротко вздрагивает, когда Диего поднимает руку и медленно тянется к нему, словно он какое-то дикое испуганное животное. 

Вот оно, самое длинное и самое короткое, та самая линия, с годами потертая и изношенная, и Клаус с поразительной ясностью понимает, что если он примет этот жест, подавшись навстречу, ухватится за него нервными дрожащими руками, то сбежать снова у него уже никогда не получится. 

Признаться, он больше не хочет бежать.

Он фыркает тихим, потрясенным смешком, и смесь облегчения и восторга наполняет его грудь. Барьер, который он так долго поддерживал, рушится, разрушается с каждым ударом его сердца – и все былые сомнения в этот момент проливаются обжигающими каплями из глаз.

– А я ведь говорил тебе, – словно бы между делом замечает невесть откуда материализовавшийся Бен, наклоняясь достаточно близко, чтобы его подбородок лег ему на плечо. 

Клаус честно пытается игнорировать слишком осязаемое самодовольство в его голосе, пока его полный дерьма призрачный брат не заливается раздражающим громким смехом – и Клаусу, блядь, совершенно не смешно.

 _Ну в самом деле, нашел момент._

Клаус кашляет в сжатый кулак, что отчетливо звучит как «отвали», и Бен, благослови Господь его мертвую задницу, понимает намек с первого раза, растворяясь из поля зрения, когда он протягивает руку и впивается дрожащими пальцами в предплечье Диего.

Второй кладет ладонь ему на шею, притягивая для поцелуя, который немного слишком нежен, и его грудь сжимается, пока он впитывает это прикосновение, восполняющее резерв самой жизни. Их губы идеально сталкиваются, и это так непоколебимо правильно, как будто само время сделало вдох, когда они расстались на пожарной лестнице много лет назад, и теперь собиралось выдохнуть.

Его замерзающие беспочвенно руки сжимаются сильнее на коже Диего, скользя по шее к затылку, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие волосы, и он позволяет себе раствориться в этом ощущении.

Он целует его так, словно умирает за это.

Обратный путь занимает ощутимо больше времени, потому что ни у кого из них не хватает сил, чтобы отстраниться друг от друга по-настоящему – всю дорогу Диего ведет машину одной рукой, пока другая лежит на коленке Клауса, крепко сжимая его ладонь, поглаживая и переплетая пальцы. 

Едва они переступают порог в полумраке комнаты, время одномоментно перестает существовать. 

Диего прислоняется спиной к двери и тянется к Клаусу нетерпеливыми, но осторожными руками, как будто тот нечто настолько хрупкое, что может сломаться от любого неосторожного движения. Прикосновения медленные и почти жестоко нежные, от его пальцев словно расходятся электрические разряды, неуловимые вибрации – и это что-то, что не вяжется в голове Четвертого с его привычным образом, старательно поддерживаемым фасадом прямолинейного и жесткого человека.

Он не жалуется, когда этот удивительный человек губит его одними губами, зубами и языком.

Клаус спиной отступает к кровати, ни на секунду не отрываясь от Диего – мысленно и не без укола самому себе подмечая, как хорошо он, оказывается, может ориентироваться здесь практически вслепую. Они двигаются почти синхронно, пока их поцелуи становятся все неряшливее и шумнее. 

Эти поцелуи жадные, они несут с собой годы взаимной тоски и скорби по тому, что могло бы быть.

Край матраса упирается под колени, и он, не глядя, падает спиной на кровать, утягивая Второго за собой – тот едва успевает упереться рукой, чтобы не рухнуть сверху всем весом – и он коротко смеется, запрокидывая голову. Диего прижимается губами, запечатлевая влажный поцелуй в том месте, где напряженная жилка на шее соприкасается с плечом, и это однозначно лучшее из всего, чего может быть слишком. 

Клаус скулит, выгибая шею и подставляясь под прикосновения, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы и протягивая пряди сквозь пальцы.

Звук, который он издает, граничит с первобытным, слишком сильным, чтобы пытаться быть соблазнительным и элегантным, когда пальцы Диего скользят по плоскости его груди, острым выступам ребер. Поддаваясь желанию раствориться в этих прикосновениях, он умоляюще льнет всем телом, практически задыхаясь в сенсорной перегруженности. 

Ничто не должно заставлять чувствовать себя так хорошо, не будучи обремененным дерьмовым грузом кокаина в недавней и столь далекой ретроспективе – но, хоть ты его стреляй, это именно то, что происходит именно сейчас. 

Прохладный воздух ничего не делает с его лихорадочной кожей, когда Второй стягивает с него кофту, бросая куда-то на пол. Его собственные пальцы нетерпеливо задирают край водолазки, и напрягшийся под прикосновением живот посылает пульсацию тепла прямо вниз. Клаус сдавленно ругается, когда его дрожащие руки не могут расстегнуть ремень, беспомощно впиваясь в остроугольный металл пряжки, и чувствует улыбку Диего на своей коже. 

Электричество покалывает импульсами, остроугольными короткими вспышками от основания шеи, через каждый позвонок, все ниже к глубокому изгибу спины. Он выпутывает длинные ноги из непростительно узких штанов, чертыхаясь, когда сбивается на середине движения короткоемкой мыслью пересмотреть свой блядский гардероб специально для таких случаев. 

Обнаженное тепло бедер, прижавшихся к его собственным, медленно просачивается сквозь кожу. Клаус чувствует нерешительную паузу, сжатые губы, секундно прильнувшие к его коже, когда Диего отстраняется, вглядываясь в его глаза. Прикосновение сочится трепетной нежностью, почти невесомо следуя вдоль скулы, по щеке и ниже – его пальцы касаются края губ, и Клаус не может удержаться, чтобы не раздвинуть их, влажно обхватывая указательный. Он мягко проводит языком по подушечке и стонет от широко раскрытых глаз, смотрящих на него сверху вниз.

Собственная рука опускается ниже, уверенно обвивая пальцами восходящий изгиб, и он вторит стону Диего низким вибрато, чувствуя твердый, шелковистый жар его члена. Ладонь движется от основания к кончику с поворотом запястья против часовой стрелки, поцелуи крадут у него дыхание и нервы. Клаус извивается и прижимается лицом к его напряженной шее, отмахиваясь от слабо пульсирующего требования бежать. 

Диего мучительно медленно спускается губами по его шее, ключицам, вдоль грудной клетки – вниз-вниз-вниз, тщательно исследуя каждую впадину и каждый подъем его тела, скользя языком по напряженным косым мышцам. Его рука успокаивающе скользит вниз по дрожащему животу, и Клаус не может сделать ничего, кроме как застонать, только сейчас осознав, как сильно он был не тронут, и как отчаянно нуждался в этом. Губы Диего скользят по сочащейся влагой головке, уверенно обхватывая плотным кольцом, и опускаются вдоль напряженной длины с самым легким, самым осторожным царапаньем зубов по шелку – и Клаус захлебывается вдохом, ощупью отыскивая его затылок. 

Он чувствует потерю гравитации, сосредотачиваясь на этом ощущении из скользящего языка и зубов, ускоряющемся и голодном, все более небрежном и совсем без изящества – совершенно идеальном в этом моменте – и сжимает пальцы, тянет на себя, заставляя подняться выше и всем телом подаваясь навстречу, обвивая руками и ногами в стремлении большей близости. 

Он улыбается вокруг дразнящего укуса, который дает нежной плоти в изгибе плеча Диего, и всхлипывает – его спина неудержимо выгибается, когда тот скользит в него одним твердым движением. Клаус не слишком сильно кусался, но когда Диего начинает медленно трахать его, зубы непроизвольно и ощутимо вонзаются глубже, оставляя после себя алеющий яркими полукружьями след. Сведенные лопатки прижимаются к кровати, и он комкает одеяло дрожащими пальцами, пока сильные бедра с плавной неспешной безостановочностью заставляют его плавиться и расслаиваться на части при каждом новом толчке. 

Клаус находит руку Второго и сжимает, переплетая их пальцы, пока буквально вытряхивается из себя под ним. Мышцы его пресса продолжают натягиваться, бедра дрожат, а пальцы ног поджимаются при каждом медленном толчке. 

Его собственное имя звучит сильнее любых слов преданности – в некотором смысле даже много больше любых существующих в мире – потому что только Диего может произносить его так, чтобы оно означало все, пока он шепчет его на выдохе и с каждым тянущим рывком крадет очередную унцию разрушающего безумия, упрямо двигаясь сквозь нарастающий жар.

Диего сильнее двигает бедрами, и Клаус оказывается близко – до смешного близко – между их поцелуями вибрируют хриплые стоны, и это имеет другой ритм, другое значение, когда он что-то шепчет Диего в губы. Все, что требуется – это рука, обвивающаяся вокруг его члена, едва заметное движение, и Клаус выгибается дугой, его сведенные судорогой пальцы используют чужие плечи как якорь, когда он проливается между ними. Он сжимается, подаваясь навстречу Диего, и тот следует за ним, уткнувшись лицом в шею и издавая глубокий раненый звук о его кожу.

Изнеможение настигает его, когда Второй тяжело падает рядом, прижимаясь к его боку и лениво поглаживая пальцами подергивающуюся, размягчающуюся длину. Клаус силится отдышаться в сплетении нежности и гиперчувствительности под этим прикосновением. 

Его голова находит плечо Диего, когда он задыхается, осознавая, что он действительно может хотя бы попытаться построить что-то стоящее из беспорядка своей жизни.

Они лежат в тишине – том плотном убаюкивающем беззвучии, что можно считать по-настоящему уютным.

– Чувствую себя последним дураком, – выдыхает Диего, рассеянно выводя пальцами узоры вдоль его плеча.

Клаус коротко хмыкает, утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь. 

– Ты лучший из дураков.

Второй негромко смеется, и его вдруг охватывает чувство всеобъемлющей безмятежности, которого он не знал уже очень давно – возможно, всю свою жизнь. В этот момент в его теле нет ни капли привычного электричества, только тишина и покой.

Лучи рассветного солнца просачиваются сквозь крошечные окна под потолком, заливая собой все пространство. Диего все еще спит, и Клаус наблюдает за игрой света на его лице, протягивая руку в глубоком порыве, который он даже не пытается сдерживать. Пальцы поглаживают щетину, следуя по жесткой линии челюсти, скользят выше, и где-то под ребрами зарождается едко щемящее чувство, когда он касается неровного шрама, пересекающего висок от скулы до уха. 

Если бы кто-то еще месяц назад сказал Клаусу, что все будет вот так – он, вероятно, не задумываясь дал бы ему по морде.

Все это не идеально, вне зависимости от того, как бы ему ни хотелось думать иначе. Клаус все еще бездомный выздоравливающий наркоман с прошлым, от которого у большинства людей поседели бы волосы, и ему, вероятно, придется стараться в этом направлении до конца жизни, удерживаясь от тысяч соблазнов. Сам Диего все еще горячая голова с багажом папиных комплексов, которая решает свои проблемы насилием. 

Это будет нелегкий путь для них обоих.

Но впервые в жизни это он, завидев трудности, не хочет спасаться бегством. Он не может знать наверняка, но искренне верит, что вместе они, должно быть, справятся.

– Привет, – выдыхает Диего, открывая глаза и сонно щурясь, – ты еще здесь.

Голос хриплый и очень тихий, его слова звучат на грани вопроса, словно он сам не до конца может поверить в этот очевидный факт, и это заставляет сердце Клауса замереть на долю секунды. Горло сжимается, лишая возможности сказать хоть что-то – даже если бы у него в самом деле нашлись какие-то слова – поэтому он просто кивает, улыбаясь одними глазами.

Вся крошечная кухня залита светом – он сидит, забравшись на стул с ногами, уперевшись подбородком в колени и наблюдает за тем, как Диего сооружает им завтрак из того, что удалось найти в холодильнике. Негромкое скворчание разогретой сковородки кажется почти медитативным, и Клаус не сразу понимает, что выпустил из внимания обращенный к нему вопрос. Он переводит взгляд на пристроившегося с краю столешницы Бена, болтающего ногами с детской непосредственностью.

– Все еще не твой секретарь, – произносит тот нараспев, мерзопакостно ухмыляясь и тут же растворяется восвояси, крайне довольный собой.

– Прости? 

– О, ты все же решил почтить меня своим присутствием, – хмыкает Диего из-за плеча, удобнее перехватывая пластиковую лопаточку, которой только что орудовал в сковородке.

– Ну-ну, Ди, – бормочет Клаус, – воскресным утром не нужно так много сарказма.

– Моя ошибка, я обязательно оставлю немного на утро понедельника, – он не видит, но точно знает, что тот улыбается.

Притворная обида Клауса длится секунд пять, после чего он фыркает и бросает в его сторону скомканной салфеткой – конечно же, промахиваясь.

– Если серьезно, – Диего поворачивается к нему и выражение его лица более открыто, чем он когда-либо видел, – я спрашивал, где бы ты на самом деле хотел оказаться? 

Четвертый игнорирует покалывание в глазах, вызванное этими словами, старательно подавляя клокочущей в горле вздох, который почти просачивается наружу.

– Давай, – глаза такие темные и из них сочится столько тепла, что делает его кости мягкими, а всю ситуацию почти что нечестной в его отношении. – Одно слово. Любая точка на карте. 

Ему вдруг становится так спокойно, и это – _все это_ – заставляет его грудь чувствовать себя нечеткой и легкой настолько, что он не может скрыть размытость, которую приобретает его зрение. 

Вечернее небо светло-розовое, редкие смазанные облака пронизаны тяжелым золотом медленно клонящегося к западу солнца. 

Это слишком быстро, ужасно сумбурно в своей спонтанности – еще утром он не был до конца уверен, что они обсуждают все это всерьез, и вот они здесь. Клауса вдруг охватывает смутное ощущение, будто весь окружающий мир захлебнулся в спидах и теперь бешено несется ему навстречу с чудовищной неостановимой силой. 

И, Господи, он никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько свободным. 

Это непривычно; в конце концов, все последние годы – да что там, большую часть своей жизни – он старался быть очень, очень осторожно-оптимистичным, не позволяя себе даже подумать о том, чтобы обманываться надеждами на лучшее.

Они никогда бы не справились вместе. Только не тогда. Не без того, чтобы повзрослеть, облажаться, стать такими, какими они стали.

Сказать «что-то изменилось» будет ложью, мелочным лицемерным преуменьшением. Он чувствует, что каким-то невозможным образом изменилось вдруг абсолютно все – и негромкий звук захлопнушегося багажника метафорически подводит черту, за которой – _он впервые действительно в это верит_ – все будет хорошо. 

– Значит, Даллас? – машина утробно урчит заведенным мотором, Диего задумчиво постукивает пальцами по рулю, улыбаясь одними глазами. 

Клаус кивает, ерзая на сиденье в попытке устроиться поудобнее – и в этом движении больше скрытой нервозности, чем ему хотелось бы показать. 

– Всегда хотел себе вычурную шляпу. Ну, знаешь, весь этот ковбойский антураж... – он многозначительно двигает бровями и тут же, сам не выдержав, смеется. 

Диего усмехается и закатывает глаза, отказываясь возмущаться. 

_Country roads, take me home  
To the place I belong,   
West Virginia, Mountain mamma,   
Take me home, country roads..._⁸ 

Старенькая магнитола едва слышно потрескивает, и это так...уютно. Он выкручивает реле звука почти до максимума, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку и вытягивая ноги. 

_I hear her voice in the morning hour she calls me  
Radio reminds me of my home far away   
Driving down the road I get a feeling   
That I should have been home yesterday, yesterday_ ⁹ 

Все болезненное прошлое остается позади. 

И пусть будущее выглядит туманным, а конечная точка их путешествия неизвестна даже ему самому, но в этот момент он вдруг отчетливо осознает: дом – это вовсе не конкретное место. Дом – это те, кто рядом. 

_Они едут домой._

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Grace (англ.) - благословение  
> ² Какой сюрприз (фр.)  
> ³ Конец. (ит., шведск., нем.)  
> ⁴ Мой дом – твой дом (исп.)  
> ⁵ сиять своим отсутствием (фр.)  
> ⁶ Не повезло (нем.)  
> ⁷ от «H – Heroine», обозначение героина на сленге американских наркоманов
> 
> ⁸ [ John Denver – Take Me Home, Country Roads ]  
> «Приведите меня домой, сельские дороги,  
> В то место, которому я принадлежу.  
> К Западной Вирджинии, горной маме,  
> Приведите меня домой, сельские дороги… »
> 
> ⁹«Я слышу, как ранним утром её голос зовёт меня,  
> Радио напоминает о моём далёком доме,  
> И пока я еду в машине, возникает чувство,  
> Что я должен был быть дома вчера, вчера »


End file.
